Faux jumeaux
by meliy
Summary: UA. Alors qu'il n'a qu'un an, Harry est le seul survivant d'un accident de voiture. Il est alors adopté dans le plus grand secret par la famille Malfoy qui le fait passer pour le frère de leur propre fils du même âge. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**aUTEUR : **meliy

**tITRE : **faux jumeaux

**disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à j. k. rowling. rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire en elle-même ( c'est déjà bien non ? )

**couple : **hp / dm

**rathing : **r ( pour plus tard )

**genre : **romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste je sais pas encore. Et c'est un ( ua )

**résumé : **lors de ses un an, harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille malfoy dans le plus grand secret. il devient le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**note 1 :** salut tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, moi j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant. bon je vous préviens tout de suite, ceci est un slash donc, relation homosexuel. pour ceux qui n'aime pas et bien je ne vous retiens pas, le joli bouton en haut à gauche est là pour ça. cette histoire est aussi un univers alternatif ( ua ). pour les fautes d'ortographes et bien j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas en laisser, mais on sait jamais alors je m'excuse à l'avance.

**note 2 :** je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai mes chapitres parce que je recommence le cégep lundi donc beaucoup de travail en perspective, maisje ferai de mon mieux surtout si vous aimez. bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse lire... bin allez-y qu'est ce que vous attendez ???

bonne lecture

* * *

**Faux jumeaux**

_prologue  
_

Il faisait bon en cette nuit du 3 août. Le ciel était dégagé et la pleine lune projetait ses doux rayons argentés sur les rues de Londre. Permettant ainsi, si toutefois quelqu'un n'était pas encore au pays des rêves, de se déplacer dans les maisons sans difficulté. Au manoir Malfoy, une personne profitait de cette clarté. Une femme.

Narcissa Malfoy était effectivement éveillée et se détendait dans son salon personnel. Ses longs cheveux dorés cascadaient sur ses épaules à peine couvertes par sa chemise de nuit et ses magnifiques yeux bleus scurtaient l'horizon par une grande fenêtre. Elle attendait son mari, qui, une fois de plus, rentrerait à une heure avancée de la nuit, tout en réfléchissant.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme connu et respecté dans toute l'Angleterre non seulement à cause de son métier d'avocat dans lequel il excellait, mais aussi parce que les Malfoy étaient une famille très ancienne et extrèmement riche. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Narcissa avait accepté de l'épouser, parce que pour elle, le rang social était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Elle avait donc choisi le rang et la richesse plutôt que l'amour. Car bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas Lucius et lui non plus ne l'aimait pas. Alors, ils avaient conclu un marché: elle acceptait de faire son devoir conjugal et de lui donner un héritier si en échange, il promettait de ne plus la toucher par la suite. Et c'est effectivement ce qui était arrivé, Narcissa avait eu comme premier et seul enfant un fils qu'ils prénommèrent Draco et de son côté, Lucius allait voir ailleurs lorsqu'il avait besoin de ... se défouler.

C'était justement ce qu'il faisait ce soir et pourquoi Narcissa attendait. Pas que ça la dérangeait ou qu'elle était jalouse, oh non, mais ce qu'elle craignait par dessus tout, était le scandale que cela ne manquerait pas de déclancher si les liaisons de son mari étaient découvertes, car ces derniers temps, il n'y allait pas de mains mortes. C'était pratiquement tous les soirs. Bien que, si scandale il y avait, cela resterait toutefois moins dramatique que si cela aurait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt. À cette époque, une autre famille était tout aussi puissante que les Malfoy et aurait sans aucun doute profité de pareille occasion pour prendre les pleins pouvoirs. Les Potter. À cette pensée, la jeune femme ne su pas quelle émotion elle se devait de ressentir.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans déjà qu'avait eu lieu son plus grand malheur, mais aussi sa plus grande joie. James Potter, l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, avait péri dans un accident de voiture, et à son plus grand malheur, juste devant chez elle où elle avait pu assister à toute la scène. Dans la voiture il y avait aussi sa femme Lily et leur fils d'à peine un an, Harry. Seul le petit avait survécu sans qu'on ne sache trop comment, ne gardant qu'une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le frond comme souvenir de l'accident. C'est de cela que découlait sa grande joie, car une semaine à peine après le drame, Narcissa avait adopté le petit Harry et comme il avait le même âge que son propre fils, à quelques semaines près, la jeune mère était persuadée que tout irait pour le mieux.

Comme elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur sa famille et elle-même, Narcissa avait grâcement payé les responsables du dossier de l'accident des Potter pour qu'ils y inscrivent que l'enfant avait péri lui aussi. Les papiers de la naissance de Draco aussi avait été changés pour qu'il y soit déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas eu un, mais bien deux petits garçons en cette journée du 5 juillet. De faux jumeaux. Les changements avaient été effectués en partie grâce à l'argent, mais aussi parce que personne ne voulait se mettre les Malfoy à dos. Et comme les Potter n'avaient pas d'autre famille connue, jamais personne ne découvrirait son secret.

Lucius n'avait pas été trop long à covaincre, car quelle plus grande joie pour lui que de se faire appeler _Père _par le fils de son ennemie, mais bien qu'il ai accepté de lui donner son nom, il s'en désintéressa complètement, ne s'occupant que de son _véritable_ héritier. Narcissa ne s'en plaignit pas puisque de ce fait, elle pouvait le garder pour elle seule et bien qu'elle sache que James ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle pouvait très bien imaginer que c'était leur fils et puis il ressemblait déjà tellement à son père. À cette dernière pensée, un petit sourir vint étirer ses lèvres et c'est ce moment que choisit Lucius pour entrer.

Narcissa regarda l'heure: 3h21. Elle soupira, contrariée, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du Manoir et attaqua sans plus attendre.

« C'est à cette heure que vous rentrer ? »

Comme si rien d'important ne ce passait, Lucius prit le temps d'enlever sa légère veste avant de se retourner. Il regarda sa femme dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'est à cette heure que je rentre. » Et il passa devant elle sans un mot de plus. Cependant Narcissa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et était bien déterminée à dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était sans compter l'homme face à elle.

« Êtes-vous devenu fou ? Cria-t-elle. Si quelqu'un apprenait vos petites avantures, ce ne serait pas long que...

- Taisez-vous ! »

L'ordre avait claqué dans l'air, sec, et l'homme se retourna, affichant un regard glacial.

« Cela suffit maintenant, je sais ce que je fais et vous n'avez en aucun cas votre mot à dire. Mon nom est ce que j'ai de plus précieux alors je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse l'entacher. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit. » Et il partit en laissant sa femme derrière.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une grande chambre du deuxième étage, un petit garçon de cinq ans aux cheveux blond presque blanc venait de se réveiller dû aux cris de ses parents. Il s'assit dans son lit et ramena ses petites jambes contre lui pour les entourer de ses bras et écouta. Il soupira, oui, c'était bien c'est parents qui se disputaient encore. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il les entendait presque tous les soirs, mais si seulement il savait pourquoi. Comme tous les petits garçons, il aurait aimé avoir des parents qui s'entendent bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas et à chaque fois, il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit, car il était un Malfoy. Son père le lui répétait très souvant: un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions. Si il avait le malheur de laisser couler une larme ou bien de rire trop joyeusement, il était sévèrement puni. Alors même à cinq ans, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'être un petit garçon comme tous les autres.

Il soupira de nouveau lorsqu'il n'entendit plus ses parents, " _ça a duré moins longtemps aujourd'hui_, " et se recoucha, pour se redresser presque immédiatement en entendant des petits gémissements et des sanglots étouffés. Draco savait d'où cela venait, il tourna la tête vers sa salle de bain communiquant aussi avec la chambre de son frère. Il devait encore faire un cauchemar. Il en faisait très souvant et ce depuis toujours. Et bien que les deux frères n'étaient pas souvant ensembles puisque Draco passait la plupart de son temps avec leur père et que Harry était toujours avec leur mère, le petit blond savait exactement quoi faire dans ces situations.

Draco se leva doucement de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et la traversa pour se rendre dans la chambre de son frère. La chambre était identique à la sienne avec les mêmes fauteuils et le même bureau au même endroit et enfin le lit tellement grand qu'il fallait presque utiliser une carte pour s'y retrouver. Bref, tout sauf une chambre d'enfant. Au bort, Harry était là, complètement emmêlé dans ses couvertures. Harry avait les cheveux aussi noirs et désordonnés que ceux de Draco étaient blonds et impéccables. Mais ce que Draco aimait le plus chez son jumeau, était ses magnifiques yeux verts qui brillaient de mille feux et qui pouvaient éclairer une pièce entière. En comparaison, il trouvait ses yeux couleur acier trop froid. C'était à se demander comment ils pouvaient être frères avec toutes ces différences. Mais bon ! Draco s'approcha sans bruit s'accroupit devant son visage et leva une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Chut, chuuut, petit ange, murmura-t-il. Réveilles-toi, tout va bien. » Il continua ses légères caresses jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se reveille, toujours en sanglotant.

« Dra...co ?

- Oui c'est moi, je suis là.

- Je... j'ai encore fait... un cauchemar, contiua la petite chose toute tremblotante qu'était Harry.

- Je sais, je sais, c'est fini maintenant. Calmes-toi petit ange. »

" Petit ange " était le surnom qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'il le consolait parce que c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état. Un petit ange perdu et terrifié. Dans ces moments, il se sentait tellement plus vieux que son frère, Harry avait l'air si fragile avec toutes les larmes qui coulaient de ses beaus yeux que Draco ne pouvait faire autrement que d'essayer de les chasser en le consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais pour l'instant, les larmes coulaient toujours.

« Chut, je... »

Draco fut coupé par la porte de la chambre qui souvrait sur Narcissa Malfoy. En voyant son enfant chéri dans cet état, elle se précipita dans la chambre.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'avez-vous mon fils ? » Elle s'erra Harry de toute ses forces et lança à Draco un regard furieux.

« Que lui avez-vous fait Draco ?

- Mère je n'ai...

- Suffit ! tonna Narcissa. Retoutnez dans votre chambre sur le champ.

- Mais mère... » Harry tenta de défendre son frère, mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Chut mon petit. »

Et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder Draco retourner dans sa chambre avec la seule envie de lui hurler de revenir, car il voulait que ce soit lui qui le console et qui le prenne dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à sa mère ce soir. Alors, il ne fit rien.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dès que Draco entra dans sa chambre et eut fermé la porte, il se précipita dans son lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps et aussi la dernière fois avant longtemps, Draco pleura en silence avec pour seule image les yeux suppliants d'Harry.

* * *

vous êtes encore là ? Oui ? et bin merci beaucoup.

maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, commentaires ou suggestions. ça m'aiderait énormément parce qu'il faut bien que je l'avoue, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarque alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en penser, j'apprécierais.

ah oui ! j'allais oublier. j'ai aussi une question à vous poser consernant l'histoire, mais ça attendra le prochain chapitre.

donc je vous dis à bientôt ( j'espère )

meliy


	2. Drôle de relation

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle -même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rathing : ** R

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé : **Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**Note 1 : **Salut tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, moi, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, **ceci****est un slash donc, relation homosexuelle**. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et bien, je ne vous retiens pas. Le joli bouton en haut à gauche est là pour ça. Pour les fautes d'ortographes et bien, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas en laisser, mais on ne sait jamais alors, je m'excuse à l'avance.

**Note 2 : **Je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai mes chapitres parce que j'ai recommencé le CÉGEP donc, beaucoup de travail en perspective, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Surtout si vous aimez. Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse lire...bin allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ???

**RAR anonymes :**

**Orphé Potter :** Salut, merci pour ta review. Et bien, j'ai essayé de trouver une idée d'histoire un peu originale. J'espère avoir réussi. Pour Narcissa, eh bin... t'as tout compris lolll. Pour la suite, et bien la voilà. ; )

**ninv :** Bonjour, merci, merci, merci. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes. Tu me diras si la suite te plaît aussi. Je croise les doigts.

**adenoide :** Salut. Moui, c'est ça, tu as vu juste alors imagine un peu le genre de relation de cette famille. Merci d'avoir lu.

**step :** C'est vraiment super que tu aimes. Je souhaite que la suite te plaise autant.

**naus... :** Oui, je sais qu'il doit y avoir des fautes, je n'en doute même pas, mais je fais de mon mieux. La faute que tu m'as fait remarquer, j'avoue qu'elle est stupide, c'est vraiment un manque d'attention. Je vais continuer et si ça devient trop grave, je demanderai à une beta. Merci.

**miss sweety :** Salut, et bien voici la suite. Je souhaite qu'elle te plaise. Merci de me lire.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire :

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre I : Drôle de relation  
_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant la chamade. Encore un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Pratiquement toutes les nuits. À première vue, ce n'était pas un rêve très effrayant. Il voyait, pour commencer, une aveuglante lumière blanche, suivit d'un cri, celui d'une femme, mais il n'en était pas certain. Pour finir, c'était le trou noir, plus rien. Non, ce n'était pas le rêve en tant que tel qui mettait Harry dans cet état de panique. C'était le sentiment qui en ressortait, une étrange impression de perte. Mais une perte de quoi ? Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Donc, après avoir, encore une fois, essayé d'analyser son rêve, sans résultat, il s'autorisa à se détendre entre ses couvertures. Le jeune homme tourna légèrement sa tête pour appercevoir l'heure sur son réveil: 9h12. Bon, il allait encore avoir droit au sermon de son père sur les inconvénients de flaner au lit. Comme si paresser au lit, durant les vacances scolaires, pouvait avoir un quelconque inconvénient sur un adolescent. " _Pff, n'importe quoi ! "_ Harry regarda, par la suite, le petit calendrier posé tout près du réveil sur sa table de chevet: 5 juillet. Oh, c'était l'anniversaire de leurs dix-sept ans à son frère et à lui. _" Ah bon... "_

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oh non ! » Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rester allongé. Il s'assit et envoya balader ses couvertures.

« Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! J' ai complètement oublié d'aller le récupérer. S'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'il soit encore là. »

Le " le " en question était le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait commendé, il y a quelques semaines, pour son frère. Son frère et lui avaient une relation assez... enfin, disons pas du tout une relation de deux frères. C'est à peine s'ils se considéraient comme tel. En fait, il se détestaient cordialement. Cela avait commencé douze ans auparavant, après cette fameuse nuit où Draco avait été surpri dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, par leur mère. Le lendemain, Harry avait remarqué les yeux rougis et gonflés de son jumeau et avait essayé d'aller lui parler, mais dès qu'il s'était approché, Draco avait tourné les talons et était parti. Il n'était plus jamais retourné voir Harry lorsque celui-ci pleurait dans la nuit à cause de ses mauvais rêves. D'ailleurs, cette fameuse nuit avait été la dernière où ils s'étaient parler gentiement. Au début, ils ne faisaient que s'éviter ensuite, en vieillissant, les insultes avaient commencé et se terminaient même quelques fois en bagarres. Tout cela encouragé, de façon discrète, bien sûr, par leurs parents qui prenaient partie pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Donc, partout où Harry et Draco se retrouvaient, il y avait toujours, ce que l'on pouvait communément appeler deux " clans ". Que ce soit à l'école, où ils reignaient en princes chacun de leur côté, ou à la maison. Harry trouvait ce petit jeu de plus en plus fatigant au fil du temps, mais lorsqu'on a vécu douze ans d'une certaine façon, il est dur d'en changer. De plus, Draco semblait bien aimer cette situation et leurs parents aussi alors, il était coincé dans ces querelles.

Les anniversaires étaient différents. C'était le seul temps où ils mettaient leur haine de côté, sans, toutefois, vraiment savoir pourquoi puisqu'ils ne se parlaient jamais vraiment. C'était plutôt un accord qu'ils avaient conclu au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Et en cette journée spéciale, chacun offraient à l'autre, le plus beau cadeau auquel ils pouvaient penser. Peut-être était-ce pour se faire pardonner tous les mauvais coups qu'ils s'étaient fait durant l'année et ainsi repartir à neuf pour de nouvelles vacheries, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Aucun d'eux ne savaient exactement, mais ils ne se posaient pas trop de questions. Trop compliqué ! Une chose par contre. Jamais ils ne se donnaient les cadeaux en mains propres, oh non, cela les auraient peut-être obligés à expliquer le pourquoi du comment d'un tel présent et ça, c'était hors de question. Alors, ils se glissaient discrètement dans la chambre de l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre et y déposaient le cadeau bien en évidence. Puis, ils disparaissaient et n'entendaient plus jamais parler du dit cadeau. Mais cette année, Harry avait complètement oublié d'aller le récupérer et il se traita de tous les noms pour ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer que l'homme de la boutique le lui ait gardé malgré son retard et de s'y rendre le plus vite possible. Bien qu'étrange, ce petit rituel lui tenait à coeur.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais sortit de son lit avec seulement un t-shirt et un boxer, pour se rendre à sa commode et choisir des vêtements. Comme il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser, il prit seulement un jean bleu foncé très simple, un t-shirt rouge et une chemise à manches courtes noire. Il allait se précipiter à la porte de la salle de bain communiquant avec sa chambre, et aussi avec celle de son frère, lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés contre sa porte. Harry jura intérieurement, mais alla tout de même ouvrir. " _Si ce sont ces idiots de domestiques, je les étrangle sur le champ. " _Mais ce n'était pas des domestique. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait, dans toute sa froideur, nul autre que Lucius Malfoy.

« Euh... bonjour père.

- À ce que je vois, tu n'étais pas encore lever. » Harry soupira intérieurement. " _Et voilà, j'aurais pu le jurer. "_ Il ne répondit toutefois pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

« Saurais-tu où se trouve Draco par hasard ? Bien qu'à te regarder, j'en doute.

- Draco ? Euh non, désolé père. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre et que j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Peut-être est-il dans la salle de bain ?

- Hum... vas-y et dis lui que je le veux dans mon bureau dans dix minutes pas plus.

- Bien père.

- Oh, et Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Dépêches-toi, j'ai à te parler aussi.

- Euh... c'est que je... j'ai une course urgente à faire et euh... ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre.

- Je veux te voir dans mon bureau à 12h30. Pas une minute de plus. Est-ce bien clair fils ?

- Oui père.

- Bien, maintenant va chercher Draco, je veux lui parler en privé avant tout. » Sur ce, Lucius claqua les talons et partit.

Harry se retrouvant de nouveau seul dans la pièce, se tourna pour appercevoir son réveil: 9h58.

« Ah oui, génial, vraiment génial. » S'écria-t-il. Il reprit les vêtements qu'il avait laissé sur un fauteuil, entra dans la salle de bain et stoppa net.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai. Pas _ENCORE_ ! » Draco était effectivement dans la salle de bain, complètement nu, dans leur immense baignoire ivoire, avec une fille blonde collée à sa bouche.

Encore une fois, en regardant son frère, Harry se dit que le " faux " devant le mot " jumeaux " leur correspondait totalement. À part être de la même grandeur, environ 1m80, ils n'avaient rien de commun. Il étaient tous les deux beaux, magnifiques, selon certains, mais de manière totalement différente. Leur corps à tous deux était bien sculpté, probablement dû aux nombreux entrainements de l'équipe de foot dont ils faisaient tous les deux partie au collège. Par contre, Draco, et bien que ce ne soit qu'en apparence, avait l'air plus fragile avec sa peau blanche crémeuse; et les traits de son visage étaient tout en finesse. Tout cela surmonté d'un regard froid et aristocratique. Sa renommée n'était plus à faire. Harry, lui, semblait plus robuste et avait un taint plus bronzé. Il pouvait être très intimidant lorsqu'il était en colère, mais la plupart du temps, son visage exprimait la bonté et la douceur, en grande partie grâce à ses yeux lumineux. Bien qu'à l'opposés, les frères Malfoy dégageaient une aura de puissance et de respect.

« Mmmh, salut mon mignon. Tu te joins à nous ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux sur le coup de la surprise et manqua s'étouffer.

« Hein ? Qu... QUOI ? Ça va pas ?

- Laisses-le ma belle, mon frère est bien trop coincé pour ce genre de chose. » Draco avait dit ça en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux et avec un sourir moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il était de notoriété publique que Harry Malfoy, garçon très populaire du collège et co-capitaine de l'équipe de foot, n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout avec aucune de ses copines. Et comment le savait-on ? Et bien les dites copines, frustrées d'attendre que ce oh combien séduisant, mais oh combien " coincé " jeune homme se décide enfin, étaient allées se plaindre à toute l'école. Sa popularité n'en avait pas vraiment souffert et de nombreuses filles croyaient encore pouvoir le faire basculer, mais lui, il faudrait le payer cher avant qu'il ne se fasse avoir par une autre de ces pu...

« Alors, tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? » Cette phrase eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensée noires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ? » Harry pointait en ce moment la fille du doigt.

« _Ça_, mon cher ignorant, c'est ce que l'on appelle une fille.

- Ne fait pas ton malin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas capable de freiner tes ardeures ?

- Hey ! Si tu crois que je vais passer toutes les vacances s'en...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa Harry peu désireux d'en entendre davantage. Mais maintenant grouilles-toi et fais la sortir avant que quelqu'un ne la voit. Pas que ce qui pourrait t'arriver me déplairait... mais bon !

- Oh Draynichou ! Je veux pas partir moi, pleurnicha la blonde.

- Mais non, mais non, je ne me suis jamais fait prendre, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. »

Harry avait haussé les sourcils à l'entente du surnom ridicule et maintenant, il essayait de cacher son rire derrière sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi ? Laissa échapper Draco entre ses dents.

- Oh rien, rien, mais cette fois, si j'étais à ta place, je ne serais pas aussi confiant. » Harry n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire et regardait son frère franchement amusé.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que mon petit _Draynichou_, il y a de cela environ **sept** minutes, père m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau d'ici **dix **minutes. » Draco avait perdu la fureur de son regard et abordait maintenant des yeux incrédules et, il faut bien le dire, légèrement éffrayés.

« ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?

- Et bin, en fait, c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais j'ai comme qui dirait été légèrement déconcentré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Draco venait de sortir du bain et s'était drapé dans une serviette tout en essayant de faire sortir l'autre fille, dont il ne savait même pas le nom soit dit en passant, du bain. Il se tourna vers Harry pour le tuer du regard et ne rencontra que des yeux pétillants et un énorme sourire amusé. _" Wow ! Depuis quand il me sourit lui ? D'habitude, il a toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur, à moins que ce ne soit juste quand je suis dans les parages. Putain ! si il est comme ça au collège, je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde en parle. Il est... "_

« Youhou ! La Terre appelle la lune, il ne te reste que deux minutes avant l'apocalypse.

- Épargnes-moi ton humour douteux Harry. Quant à toi, il se tourna vers la fille, tu te grouilles et tu sors par la fenêtre.

- Mais...

- Non ! Tout de suite ! ...GO ! » La fille blonde sursauta et détala comme un lapin.

« Et bin, si c'est ce genre d'attitude que les filles aiment, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai quelques problèmes.

- Oh, la ferme. Bye ! » Il partit en claquant la porte.

« Ouais, à plus Draynichou. » Il n'eu droit pour seul réponse, qu'à un grand coup dans la porte du côté de la chambre de Draco. Harry sourit encore plus. Cette petite scène l'avait, au moins, rendu de meilleur humeur et le tout sans insulter son frère donc, il avait respecté la " règle " des anniversaires. Il l'avait peut-être _un peu_ taquiné, mais rien de méchant.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis pressé. Hop, la douche ! »

------------------------------------------------------------

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Draco marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs sombres, aux murs tapissés de portraits de ses ancètres. Le jeune homme en avait la chair de poule à chaque fois, s'attendant presque à voir surgir un fantôme à tout moment. Hélas, c'était le seul chemin qui menait au bureau de son père ou comme il ne cessait de se le répéter: vers sa mort prochaine. Il avait huit minutes de retard, c'est certain qu'il allait y goûter. Pourtant, Draco était pratiquement sûr d'avoir battu un record de vitesse pour se préparer. Il avait enfilé les premières choses qui lui étaient tombées sous la main, soit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Très simple, mais de bon goût, comme tout ce qu'il possédait. Ses cheveux avaient été disciplinés et il était parti. Malgré tout, il était en " retard " et que ce soit de trois secondes ou de deux heures, pour Lucius Malfoy, ça ne changeait absolument rien. Et qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour de ses dix-sept ans ne faisait pas une grande différence.

Tout ça c'était de la faute de son idiot de jumeau. _"__Abruti ! Abruti ! Abruti ! " _Dès que son esprit se tourna vers Harry, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé, il y a peu de temps. " _Ouais, il s'est passé quoi exactement ? Il était là à se foutre de ma gueule et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et bin rien ! Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui, il faut se comporter correctement, mais y'a tout de même des limites. Et non seulement je n'ai rien fait, mais en plus j'ai __**presque**__ pensé qu'il... qu'il était... qu'il était... __**mignon **__avec son __**sourire**__... Oh que non, que non ! On se calme, ce putain de balafré ne peut pas être mignon, un Malfoy n'est pas mignon. Et même si c'était le cas, Harry ne l'est pas point barre. J'ai juste été surpri parce que je ne le vois jamais sourire. Ouais, c'est ça ! Et puis de toute façon c'est normal qu'Harry ne soit pas si mal que ça, après tout c'est mon frère. " _Sur ce, Draco arriva devant la porte de son cauchemar. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Entrez ! » Draco poussa la porte et entra.

Le bureau de Lucius était assez simple. Des murs crèmes, des meubles en bois de cerisiers, des fauteuils en cuirs et une immence bibliothèque recouverte d'ouvrages de toutes sortes. Par contre, on ne pouvait s'y méprendre, cette pièce respirait la richesse et la prestance. Draco fit rapidement le tour du bureau des yeux. Dans un coin, sa mère était confortablement installée. Si le jeune homme en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Son regard se posa alors sur son père et comme il l'avait pensé, celui-ci avait l'air furieux.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que ce retard ? Tu sais bien pourtant que cela m'insuporte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé père, mais lorsqu'on m'a prévenu, je venais d'entrer sous la douche et j'ai dû terminer et me préparer le plus vite possible avant de vous rejoindre. » Bon, c'était un petit mensonge tout simple qu'il avait préparé juste avant, mais mieux vallait cela que de bafouiller devant son père. C'aurait été encore pire.

« C'est bien Harry qui t'a prévenu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui père.

- Peut-être à t-il délibérément retardé l'annonce de mon message ?

- Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer Lucius ? » Cette fois c'était Narcissa qui avait pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Évidemment si on s'en prenait à son Harry...

Draco se désintéressa momentanément de ses parents. _"__Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas prévenu tout de suite, mais j'avoue qu'il a dû être distrait. Et puis, je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis, pas aujourd'hui du moins. "_ Il décida de couper le début de dispute et de répondre.

« Père ?... Ça va, Harry m'a bien transmis le message sans attendre.

- Bien, dans ce cas...

- Au fait, où est-il ? Il n'est pas venu avec vous Draco ?

- Euh, non Mère. Il devait ?

- Je voulais vous parler à tous les deux, répondit Lucius. Mais apparement, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire alors, j'ai reporté notre entretien à 12h30. Je t'ai tout de même fait venir pour te dire deux petites choses. Premièrement, pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mon fils.

- Ah oui, joyeux anniversaire Draco. » Narcissa posa un léger baiser sur sa joue droite.

« Merci père, merci mère.

- La deuxième, reprit l'homme, est que je voulais aussi te pévenir qu'il y aura une réception ce soir et que j'ai invité quelques-uns de tes amis, comme les Zabini, les Parkinson, les Nott et... enfin plusieurs autres.

- C'est parfait Père.

- Sur ce, je vais vous demander de m'excuser, j'ai quelques dossiers à vérifier. On se revoit tout à l'heure à 12h30 précise n'est-ce pas ? Et Draco, je te conseille de te reposer un peu en prévision de ce soir.

- Oui Père. Si quelqu'un me cherche, je vais être dans ma chambre à faire une sieste. À tout à l'heure père, mère. »

Draco fit un mouvement de tête pour les saluer et sortit sans plus attendre. En chemin pour sa chambre, il se demanda bien ce que son père leur voulait à son frère et à lui. Et puis c'était quoi cette course urgente qu'Harry devait faire. _"__Pas que ça m'intéresse hein ! Je suis juste curieux. "_ Mais une minute ! Si Harry était sorti, ça voulait dire que sa chambre était libre et qu'il pourrait sans mal aller y déposer son cadeau.

Avec cette pensée en tête, il accéléra le pas. Une fois dans sa chambre, il alla ouvrir le tiroire de sa table de nuit et en sortit une petite boîte rectangulaire emballée avec du papier doré. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du brun en passant par la salle de bain, bien sûr. Sinon, n'importe qui aurait pu le voir entrer dans la chambre de son jumeau et se serait posé des questions.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il déposa son présent au centre du lit. Il le regarda un instant et soupira. _"_ _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire graver __**ça**__ ? " _Il était un peu tard pour se posé des questions et il ne s'y autorisa pas, car s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu décider de ne pas lui offrir et ça, c'était hors de question.

Draco retourna dans sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il mit un frein à toutes ses pensées et tomba vite endormi. Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

* * *

B'jourrrrrrr tout le monde 

Voilà le premier chapitre. Alors... comment vous le trouvez ???? ( je stresse, je stresseuh !)

J'avais dit aussi qu'il fallait que je vous pose un question : C'est pour la fin, elle sera heureuse ou non ? Je l'sais pas vraiment, j'ai des idées pour les deux alors à vous de choisir.

J'attends vos réponses et commentaires avec impatience.

À bientôt

meliy


	3. Joyeux anniversaire

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle -même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rathing : ** R

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé : **Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**Note 1 : **Salut tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, moi, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, **ceci****est un slash donc, relation homosexuelle**. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et bien, je ne vous retiens pas. Le joli bouton en haut à gauche est là pour ça. Pour les fautes d'ortographes et bien, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas en laisser, mais on ne sait jamais alors, je m'excuse à l'avance.

**Note 2 : **Je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai mes chapitres parce que j'ai recommencé le CÉGEP donc, beaucoup de travail en perspective, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Surtout si vous aimez. Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse lire...bin allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ???

**RARs anonymes :**

**lou :** Donc, une fin heureuse pour toi, j'en prends bonne note. Pour ce qui est de la réunion, eh bin voilà, t'as plus qu'à aller voir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Dia :** Eh bin moi, tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est de ne surtout pas te gêner pour laisser d'autres reviews comme celle-là, car moi, j'adore le fait que tu adores Merci et voilà la suite.

**Camille :** Un autre vote pour la fin heureuse, je note. C'est tant mieux si tu aimes la fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi. Merci beaucoup de la suivre.

**bleuacier :** Voilà, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Tu me dira si tu aimes toujours.

**Orphée Potter :** D'accord, d'accord, va pour la fin heureuse, mais je crois que tu as raison : Tu rêves en couleur pour ce qui est des bébés qui courent partout. Je voudrais vraiment te faire plaisir, mais... Comment tu veux que je fasse ça moi ? oO Et puis t'en fais pas, pour l'instant, ils se détestent et ça va être ainsi encore quelques temps, mais ça ne durera pas comme tu peux t'en douter. Et enfin, merci de continuer de suivre ma fic.

**baboule :** Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise, merci. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Steila :** Tu sais, tu es la première personne à me dire de ne pas négliger mon travail Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va ( pour l'instant ) loll Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour avoir la suite. Pour ce qui est de la fin, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer les fin triste comme j'ai pu voir alors...

* * *

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre II : Joyeux anniversaire..._

Harry commençait à manquer de souffle. Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il était sorti du bus et qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du manoir Malfoy, chez lui. À sa montre, il était présentement: 12h16. Il arriverait de justesse à son rendez-vous familiale. Ça en avait valu la peine cependant. Il avait réussi à récupérer le cadeau et il s'en était fallu de peu.

**Flash Back**

Après sa " discussion " avec Draco, le jeune homme brun s'était dépêché de prendre sa douche, de se préparer et de se rendre à la bijouterie _Célèstre_. Eh oui ! Cette année Harry avait décidé d'offrir un bijou à son frère. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans. Donc, arrivé devant la boutique, il se força au calme et prit un visage " spécial Malfoy ". C'est à dire, une expression neutre et foide, sans émotion aucune et... qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Avoir un air d'indifférence n'était pas du tout son truc. Lui, il aimait rire et être enjoué seulement, il ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart de conduite avec une famille publique comme la sienne, au risque que tout ce qu'il fasse se rendent aux oreilles de son bien aimé père.

Harry soupira. _" Je me sens tellement différent d'eux que s'en est terrifiant parfois. Ils doivent s'être trompé de bébé à l'hôpital c'est pas possible autrement. "_ Cette pensée le fit sourire, amusé. Cela ne dura pas longtemps et il se décida enfin à entrer. Harry repéra vite le propriétaire et alla vers lui.

« Monsieur Oster, salua Harry d'un bref hochement de tête.

**- **Oh, mais c'est le jeune monsieur Malfoy. Comment allez-vous ?

- Cela dépendra de votre réponse.

- Ma réponse ? Demanda l'homme intrigué.

- Oui ! Avez-vous l'objet que je vous ai commendé ?

- Ah, euh, et bien vous êtes en retard de cinq jours vous savez ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais regardait le patron de la bijouterie d'un air dur, voulant dire " et alors ".

Impressionné par le regard du jeune homme, mais encore plus par son nom et ayant peur des problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer s'il déplaisait au fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'homme bégailla:

« Je... je vais aller vérifier. Peut-être... peut-être est-ce encore dans... dans la réserve.

- Bien, alors _peut-être_ que je vais bien dans ce cas.

- Oui... oui, je comprends monsieur. Attendez moi ici, je reviens dans un instant. » Le bijoutier partit d'un pas pressé vers la réserve à l'arrière de la boutique, sans attendre la réponse de son jeune client.

Harry sourit. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas agir de la sorte, mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela pouvait s'avérer utile de temps à autre.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'il déambulait dans le magazin en regardant un peu partout, lorsque monsieur Oster revint enfin.

« Jeune homme, je crois bien que c'est votre jour de chance, dit l'homme en s'avançant vers lui, un boîtier de velour noir entre les mains. J'allais le réexpédier à la fabrique aujourd'hui même.

- Merci, dit Harry dans un soupir de soulagement tout en prenant la boîte précautionneusement.

- Je crois que tout est parfait. Vous avez payé à l'avance si je ne me trompe ?

- En effet, oui. Donc, je vais y aller.

- Très bien, passez une bonne journée monsieur Malfoy.

- Vous de même monsieur Oster. Au revoir. »

Harry sortit et fit les chemin inverse pour retourner chez lui.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Harry arriva devant le domaine des Malfoy. Une énorme maison faite de pierres beiges au milieu d'un grand terrain d'arbres, de verdure et de jardains où de nombreuses fleurs de toutes les variétés y apparaissaient. Devant le manoir, il y avait une fontaine où une eau claire s'écoulait dans un bruit appaisant. Le domaine était délimité par une immense grille de fer forgé sur laquelle on pouvait voir les armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Un grand " M " entrecroisé de serpents. L'adolescent s'avança, posa la main sur la grille, poussa un peu et... et rien du tout ! La grille était verouillée.

« Non, non ! S'il-vous-plaît, gémit plaintivement l'adolescent. Bon où est ce putain d'interphone. »

Harry le trouva facilement sur le mur de gauche et appuya sur le petit bouton. La voix d'un domestique se fit entendre.

« Puis-je vous aider ?

- Dobby ? C'est moi, Harry. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'ouvrir la grille s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr maître Harry. Je vous ouvre tout de suite.

- Merci. »

La barrière ne mit qu'une seconde à ouvrir et le jeune homme détala vers l'entrée principale à l'autre bout du domaine. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre le pied à l'intérieur que sa mère se jetta littéralement sur lui pour l'étreindre.

« Bonne fête mon chéri.

- Oh, euh, merci mère, c'est gentil, répondit le dit chéri quelque peu étouffé.

- Mon bébé ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore que je vous berçait dans mes bras et regardez-vous aujoud'hui à dix-sept ans. Vous êtes devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Je suis si fière de vous. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père.

- Oui, bien sûr, merci mère. Cela me touche beaucoup, fit Harry plus que surpris, car ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec Lucius Malfoy. Mais bon, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à sa mère, il n'allait pas la contredire.

- Seulement, sans vouloir vous offencer, j'ai un rendez-vous avec père et...

- Oui, oui, je sais, le coupa t-elle. Je dois m'y rendre aussi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour... Enfin, bon, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, allez chercher Draco, je vais dire à Lucius que vous arrivez dans un instant.

- Hum... d'accord, mais où est-il ?

- Oh oui, suis-je bête. Draco est dans sa chambre, il dort.

- Ah bon, très bien. Je vais le chercher et nous arrivons. À tout de suite mère. »

Harry marcha jusqu'aux escaliers du second étage. Il les monta deux à la fois et avança jusqu'à la porte de chambre de Draco. Un fois devant, il frappa de petits coups, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il attendit encore un petit moment au cas ou et finit par ouvrir la porte qui par chance n'était pas verouillée. Le jeune homme entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce et lorsque ce fut fait, un petit sourir vint naître sur ses lèvres purpurines.

Draco était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures jusqu'au cou et avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Harry approcha du lit et s'accroupit devant son frère pour mieux observer son visage. Il avait l'air si calme et détendu en cet instant, si seulement il pouvait être comme cela lorsqu'il était éveillé. _" Ne rêve pas trop Harry. " _Toujours accroupit, il déposa la boîte de velour, contenant le bijou, sur la petite table près du lit et entreprit de réveiller Draco doucement. _" Une fois n'est pas coutume, comme on dit. "_

« Draco ?... Houhou Draco, on se réveille.

- Mmmhmmm, non, encore cinq minutes, marmona le blond.

- Pas question marmotte, on va être en retard et toi ce sera ta deuxième fois en une journée si je ne me trompe pas. Tu risque de ne pas t'en sortir cette fois. »

Draco se redressa d'un coup dans son lit et regarda tout autour de lui, complètement perdu, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Harry. Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position et qui avait déposé sa tête sur ses bras qui eux étaient sur le matelas. _" C'est drôle, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vue, seulement cette fois, les rôles sont inversés. " _

Le jumeau brun observa l'air perdu de son frère avec amusement.

« Harry ?

- Hum, hum, c'est bien mon nom.

- Mais... mais...

- Joyeux anniversaire la marmotte, dit Harry, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu veux que je répète ?

- Euh... non. Hum... joyeux anniversaire toi aussi.

- Merci. »

Draco observa son frère un instant et il n'y tint plus.

« Mais bon sens !!! Harry ! Veux-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui ?

Tu es très... trop... bizarre. »

Harry ricana.

« Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je te réveille en tapant dans une casserole ?

- Ben au moins, ça aurait eu l'air plus normal. »

Harry pouffa encore une fois.

« Allez vient. »

Harry se leva et partit attendre devant la porte. Draco sortit du lit et son regard tomba presque immédiatement sur la boîte noire. Il resta immobile une seconde et rencontra le regard émeraude d'Harry. Ils restèrent à s'observer un instant. Draco aurait voulu savoir se que ce cadeau contenait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'ouvrir maintenant. De toute façon, Harry coupa court à toutes idées.

« Viens, on nous attend.

- Oui. »

Sans plus rien ajouter, ils partirent.

------------------------------------------------------------

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux debout face à leurs parents. Lucius les invita à s'assoir et prit la parole.

« Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. » L'avocat s'exprimait de manière détaché, parlant comme s'il s'adressait à des clients. N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de ses fils, il poursuivit.

« Et bien sachez tout dabord qu'il n'y à rien d'alarmant. En fait, c'est très simple. Nous partons tous les quatre en vacances aux Bahamas. »

Durant au moins deux bonnes minutes, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les deux adolescents étaient sous le choc et c'était un euphémisme. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils oublièrent tout de leur éducation aristocratique et leur visage exprimait leur total incompréhension. Et bien évidemment, ils restèrent sans voix.

Des vacances ? Okay, ils avaient déjà pris des vacances à plusieurs endroits. Tout les quatre " emsembles " ? Jamais ! Et en plus cette situation était califiée de " simple " ?

Ça y est, se dit Harry, son père devait s'être sacrément cogné la tête ou c'était la surcharge de travail. Autre explication possible... il était tout simplement en train de rêver. Après tout, la journée était à peine commencée et rien ne se passait comme il se devait donc, cette explication était plus que possible. Pour en être sûr, Harry, dans un geste de dernier recourt, se pinça fortement le bras gauche.

« Aoutch ! »

_" Eh bin non, c'est pas un rêve. "_ Harry jetta un coup d'oeil aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Apparemment son geste n'était pas passé innaperçu. Ses parents le regardaient avec une question muette dans les yeux, mais gardant leur air fier. Draco, lui... et bien Draco le regardait avec des yeux incrédules, mais aussi une sorte de compréhension. Il devait avoir suivit le même cheminement que son frère et en arriver à peut près aux mêmes conclusions.

Monsieur Malfoy se racla la gorge pour ravoir l'attention de tous.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous les enfants.

- Euh...

- Quelle éloquence Harry, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille avant de s'adresser aux adultes. C'est assez interessant père, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

- Disons que pour être franc, c'est l'idée de mes associers qui trouvent que je ne suis pas assez avec ma famille. Donc voilà, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Ah, je vois, c'est pour sauver les apparences.

- Oui Harry, c'est à peut près ça, dit son père avec un regard noir. Cela pose t-il problème ?

- Oh non, au contraire, je me disais aussi que c'était impossible que... OUTCH ! Draco pourquoi tu me frappes ?!... Oh ok ! »

Après avoir reçu le coup de Draco dans les côtes, Harry avait remarqué le regard de son père. Un regard encore plus noir que ses regards noirs habituels. Mieux vallait qu'il se taise.

« De plus, nous avons pensé que ce serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous, dit leur mère.

- Oui, je trouve aussi et Harry aussi j'en suis sûr. N'est-ce pas cher frère ?

- Oui, oui, c'est super.

- Bon execllent. Donc, nous partirons durant une semaine juste avant la rentrée des classes. Sur ce, allons déjeuner. Ensuite, nous nous préparerons pour la réception de ce soir. » Ayant terminé, Lucius se leva et sortit entrainant sa femme avec lui.

Dans le couloir, Draco allait suivre ses parents quand Harry le retint par le bras.

« Euh... une récepetion ?

- Bin oui, pour notre anniversaire, que croyais-tu ?

- Rien, c'est juste que personne ne m'avais prévenu.

- Oui bin maintenant c'est fait. Viens avant que tu ne me mettres en retard encore une fois. »

Sans plus attendre, Draco se mit en chemin suivit de son jumeau.

------------------------------------------------------------

Le déjeuner dura une heure trente sans qu'aucun mot ne sois échanger, comme à l'habitude. Ensuite, chacun se retira pour se préparer en vue de la soirée.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'affala sur son grand lit et ferma les yeux. À peine était-il au milieu de l'après-midi que déjà tout se qu'il voulait était dormir. Il était épuisé et il fallait encore qu'il affronte sa soirée d'anniversaire. _" Tu parles ouais, aucun de mes amis ne sera présent pour changer. Qu'est-ce que je vais m'amuser ! "_ Avec un soupire fataliste, le jeune homme roula sur le côté et se rendit compte qu'il avait heurté quelque chose de son bras. Il se releva à moitié et découvrit un petit paquet doré.

Harry se mit très vite en position assise et prit le paquet, le coeur battant très rapidement. _" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Je me demande à quoi il à pensé cette année, en tout cas c'est petit. Allez, je l'ouvre. "_ Il enleva le papier fébrillement et se retrouva avec une boîte en velour blanc entre les mains. Intrigué, Harry ouvrit le petit coffre et découvrit son contenu. À l'intérieur, il y avait une très jolie gourmette en or finement ciselée. L'adolescent la prit délicatement pour la rapprocher de son visage afin de voir ce qu'il y avait de gravé. Sur le côté visible de tous, il y avait un petit lion qui rugissait. Harry sourit, il avait toujours aimé cet animal et apparemment son frère le savait. De l'autre côté, sur la partie qui était directement sur la peau, il y avait une inscription.

_**Joyeux anniversaire**_

_**P.A.**_

_**D.**_

Qu'est-ce que " P.A. " pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ça l'énervait un peu. Il aurait aimé comprendre. Ce devait être encore une des excentricités de Draco, mais il avait des doutes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait dû savoir ce que voulait dire ces lettres, mais il ne savait pas ou ne s'en souvenait plus. Il y avait bien sûr, une solution à son problème, mais... _" Est-ce que j'oserais demander des explications à Draco ? Hum... pas sûr ! "_

Quoi qu'il en soit, la gourmette était vraiment belle et il la porterait évidemment. Il finirait bien par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Donc, c'est d'un air déterminé qu'il accrocha son présent à son poignet droit et q'il partit sous la douche.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, pour sa part entra en vitesse dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas du tout oublié la boîte de velour et il tenait à peine en place. Il se jetta sur son lit, avant de prendre la boîte. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et resta ébahit devant ce qu'il vit. Draco se retrouva devant une chaîne d'or blanc dont les mailles très fines étaient entrecroisées de façon compliquée. Au bout pendait un pendantif à la forme de dragon couché en boule. Lui aussi était d'or blanc et les détails y étaient très bien fait. À l'endos une inscription très simple apparaissait.

_**Bonne fête**_

_**Draco**_

_**H.**_

Draco continua de le regarder en tous sens quand un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué le frappa. Les yeux du dragon étaient fait d'émeraudes. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en appercevoir puisque c'était la seule touche de couleur. Le jumeau blond regarda encore un instant son pendantif, émerveillé. Il se leva et alla devant son miroir qui était accroché au mur opposé. Il se positionna devant et attacha son cadeau à son cou. Cela lui allait vraiment bien. Le bijou était discret tout en attirant la lumière ce qui le faisait étinceller. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux deux minuscules émeraudes. _" Comme ses yeux. "_ Cette pensée le fit sursauter. _" C'est vrai ça ! Cela ressemble aux yeux d'Harry. Est-ce que c'est voulu ou bien c'est une coincidence ? Peut-être que si je lui demande... hum... non, mauvaise idée. "_

Peut importe, la chaîne était très belle et ça s'arrêtait là. De toute façon, Harry lui offrait toujours de beaux cadeaux. "_Pour une fois qu'il a du goût pour quelque chose."_

Bon, assez de casse-tête, il devait se préparer pour la fête. C'est pourquoi il se rendit à la salle de bain pour une bonne douche.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce pour se laver, Harry, lui, s'apprêtait à en sortir vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette éponge autour des reins. Ses cheveux encore humides, ce qui les rendaient encore plus noirs, étaient plaqués sur se tête laissant plusieurs mèches retomber devant ses yeux. Quelques gouttes d'eau continuaient de glisser doucement sur son corps, gouttes que Draco était justement en train de suivre des yeux avec la plus grande attention, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Autrement, il se serait probablement frappé la tête sur le mur pour avoir osé reluquer de un, un garçon. De deux qu'il ne portait pas spécialement dans son coeur. Et de trois qui, par dessus le marcher, était son frère jumeau. Frère jumeau qui s'était justement approché de lui et qui le regardait présentement avec une expression bizarre.

« Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse et Draco continuait de le fixer, ce qui commençait à mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le secouer un peu et reposa sa question. Cette fois, il eut un semblant de réaction.

« Hum ?

- Je te demande si ça va ? »

Draco qui venait juste de sortir de sa " transe ", se rendit compte qu'Harry était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui et, trop surpris, il se recula en vitesse.

« Oui, je vais très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Bin, je sais pas trop. Tu avais l'air étrange et puis tu es tout rouge.

- Tout rouge ?

- Ouais, ton visage. »

_" Et merde ! Pourquoi je suis rouge moi ?... Oui bon, je sais pourquoi, mais je suis pas pour lui dire que c'est à cause de lui. C'est pas normal et... pas normal quoi ! Allez une excuse, vite "_

« C'est à cause de la chaleur, on suffoque ici.

- Ah ok, mais c'est normal, je sors de la douche.

- Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué, murmura Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? Euh... j'espère qu'il reste de l'eau chaude parce que sinon tu vas m'entendre.

- Mais oui, arrêtes de paniquer à chaque fois. T'en a jamais manqué jusqu'ici non ?

- Grmpff...

- Bah voilà. Bon je te laisse. À toute. »

Harry partit laissant Draco à sa douche et à ses drôles de pensées.

------------------------------------------------------------

Quarante-cinq minutes étaient passées lorsqu'Harry retourna à la salle de bain. Il vit que Draco était déjà là ou _encore_ là connaissant son frère. Il séchait ses cheveux avant de les coiffer. Harry soupira. C'était aussi ce qu'il était venu faire seulement, pour lui, ce serait probablement inutile, comme toujours. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait jamais à obtenir un quelconque résultat satisfaisant de ce nid d'oiseaux qu'était ses cheveux. Il s'approcha tout de même de son propre miroir, prit sa brosse et commença le massacre. À chaque coup de brosse donné, ses cheveux partaient de plus en plus en tous sens.

Draco suivait ces mouvements brusques du coin de l'oeil avec exaspération. C'était toujours la même chose avec Harry, il ne comprenait pas l'art subtil de la coiffure. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'en donnait pas vraiment la peine non plus._ " Moui, mais avec des cheveux indomptables comme les siens aussi ça peut se comprendre. Ils ont l'air doux par contre. "_ Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Depuis ce matin, à chaque fois qu'il pensait quelque chose de plus ou moins mal sur Harry, il fallait qu'il sorte un truc tout gentil en contre partie. Tout ça dans sa tête, bien sûr, pas à voix haute, mais c'était tout de même plus que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. _" Pas normal, pas normal du tout..."_ Au milieu de toute cette suite de " pas normal " qu'il se répétait sans cesse, Draco apperçut un éclat doré au poignet de son frère. Il regarda un peu mieux et reconnut tout de suite la gourmette qu'il lui avait offert. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. _" Il l'a mit, il l'a mit. Ça veut dire qu'il l'aime bien. Il aime mon cadeau... Mais je m'en fou. Ouais auvune importance qu'il l'aime, qu'il la mette et que ça lui aille très bien. "_ Bon, en ce moment, ce qui était normal ou non avait été un peu oublié. Après tout, autant finir la journée comme elle avait commencé et c'est sans doute ce qui expliquait la suite.

« Arrêtes ! Vas chercher un chaise dans ta chambre. » Cela fut dit par Draco d'un ton détaché et sans un regard pour son frère plus que surpris.

« Quoi ?

- C'est pas compliqué, soupira le blond. Cesse de te massacrer plus que tu ne l'es déjà et va me chercher une chaise dans ta chambre.

- Non, mais ! Va te la chercher toi-même ta chaise, éructa Harry, énervé qu'on le prenne pour un domestique.

- Hey, oh, on se calme. La chaise c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi.

- Hein ?? Fit Harry un peu perdu.

- Oui. Bon est-ce que tu veux y aller maintenant... S'il-te-plaît ? »

Harry le regarda une seconde et hocha la tête. _" Je rêve ou il vient de me dire__** s'il-te-plaît**__ ?!? " _Il prit une grande inspiration, il en avait bien besoin, et partit chercher cette satanée chaise. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard.

« Très bien, pose la devant le miroir et assis-toi.

- Euh...ok, mais veux-tu me dire ce que tu comptes faire, demanda Harry pas tout à fait rassuré en s'asseyant.

- Bah, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je vais essayer de te coiffer ce qui te sert de cheveux.

- Tu...QUOI ?! ... Mais...pourquoi ?

- ... Je sais pas, répondit le blond honnêtement. Maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu me laisses faire. »

Harry ne dit plus un mot et se laissa faire. De toute façon, il était trop choqué pour pouvoir encore protester. Donc, Draco attrapa toute sorte de produits capillaires, qui étaient complètement inconnus de Harry, et commença à coiffer la tignasse noire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry se sentit tout à fait à l'aise et commençait même à trouver cela agréable. Il prenait même plaisir à étudier les gestes que faisait Draco. Il travaillait avec une sorte de douceur et de la précision. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et savait comment y parvenir. Harry examina ensuite le visage de son frère, si sérieux et concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux, pas encore coiffés, lui effleuraient parfois le visage et c'est de manière inconciente qu'il les repoussait. _" Hum, c'est pas souvant que je le vois sans son satané gèle. Il est mieux comme ça. Personne lui a jamais dit ? "_ Il continua son exploration jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au cou fin et nacré où il vit une chaîne briller. Son cadeau. Ce qui le fit sourire doucement.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Draco.

- Non, rien du tout.

- Alors pourquoi tu souris?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Et à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

- Dit donc, tu es bien curieux tout à coup, se moqua Harry. »

Draco ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Je pensais à cette journée, finit par répondre le brun.

- Hum...

- J'ai l'impresson d'être...

- Entré dans une autre dimension ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?

- Mouais, si on veut. Je trouve que tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est trop anormal.

- Ouais, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Harry. Ça te donne une idée du degré d'anormalité.

- Ouais !... Bon voilà, j'ai fini. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Draco en désigant les mèches noires de son jumeau.

- Hum... Moui, t'es doué, je l'avoue. C'est pas trop mal.

- Pfff, C'est carrément bien ouais. Je t'ai fait passer de " regardez-moi, j'ai eu un choc électrique " à " regardez-moi, je viens de prendre un sacré pied. »

Harry tiqua un peu à ce que Draco venait de dire. Il se regarda un peu mieux et dû admettre que son frère avait raison, c'est bien ce que cela laissait croire. En plus, ça lui allait vraiment bien. Satisfait, il se tourna face à Draco avec un sourire provoquant et un petit clin d'oeil.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. En plus ça pourrait être utile. Merci.

- De rien.

- Et puis, ça me donne un petit côté sexy, tu trouves pas ??

- Oui, approuva Draco d'un air fataliste. Au point où on en est aujourd'hui...

- Encore une fois t'as raison. Bon maintenant c'est mon tour.

- De quoi ? De me coiffer ? Demanda Draco incrédule.

- Ça va pas !! Non, je vais juste confisquer ton gèle.

- Hein ? Non, non, tu peux...

- Tut, tut, tut. Oui, je peux et je le fais. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry se saisit de pot de gèle et le cacha derrière son dos, hord de porté de Draco qui essayait par tous les moyens de le reprendre.

« Oh allez Draco, fais pas ton enfant... S'il-te-plaît. Et puis, je te regardais tantôt et t'es beaucoup mieux sans. »

Cela eut pour effet de calmer Draco immédiatement.

« Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Ça te rend plus... sexy, termina Harry avec un nouveau clin d'oeil. »

Le concerné resta coit. Il essayait de garder un air digne malgré l'envie que sa machoir avait d'aller se fracasser sur le carlage.

« Bon, je vais m'habiller, continua Harry. Mais fais-moi plaisir, n'en met pas, dit-il en désignant le pot.»

Et Draco se retrouva seul devant son reflet.

------------------------------------------------------------

L'heure de la réception était enfin arrivée et chacun s'affairait pour que tout soit parfait. La salle avait été décorée avec goût et des banderoles occupaient les murs. On pouvait y lire le nom des fils Malfoy et de nombreux " joyeux anniversaire ". Dans les coins, des tables avaient été installées pour y déposer le buffet et les rafraichissements.

Les invités étaient déjà tous arrivés. C'était des gens importants de la société, des collègues de travail de Malfoy père et quelques amis d'école de Draco. À eux seuls, ils faisaient, au moins, une bonne soixantaine d'invités. Donc, tous le monde était là et il ne manquait plus que les deux plus importants, Harry et Draco.

Dans un coin reculé de la pièce, où on avait une très bonne vue sur l'escalier principale, se tenait les camarades d'école de Draco. Ils étaient au nombre de six. Quatre garçons dont Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, armoires à glaces et gardes du corps attitrés du groupe. Le suivaint, Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Draco et peut-être aussi le seul véritable. Il avait les cheveux bruns et dépassait Draco d'une demi tête. Le dernier des quatre et le plus étrange du groupe, Théodore Nott. De taille moyenne et les cheveux cendrés, il avait toujours l'air d'être dans son monde et on ne pouvait jamais deviner ses pensées. Pour les filles, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode. Celle-ci était une grande blonde très baraquée. Elle était aussi la confidente de Pansy qui, elle, était de grandeur normale pour une fille et avait de jolies boucles brunes. Seul problème, elle était obsédée par nul autre que le meneur du petit groupe. Ce que tous ces gens, à part Blaise, représentaient pour Draco, et bien seul le concerné pouvait le dire. Donc, tout ce petit monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'escalier et attendaient de voir apparaitre leur chef avec impatience. Surtout une personne.

« Bon sans, Pansy. Cesses de jouer au jeu de la statue. Tu ne le feras pas arriver plus vite,dit Blaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Se plaignit-elle.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit théodore. Il se fait désirer.

- Ouais, Théo a raison, renchérit Millicent. Sans doute qu'il veut faire une entrée remar... quée, finit-elle dans un souffle. »

Les cinq autres adolescents suivirent son regard et restèrent tous stupéfaits devant la vision angélique qui s'offrait à eux. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dailleurs, car peu à peu, la salle fit silence et tous les invités se tournèrent vers le même endroit.

Là, en haut de l'escalier, se tenaient, droits et fiers, les frères Malfoy. Chacun étaient la parfaite antithèse de l'autre. Vêtu de blanc des pied à la tête, Draco donnait une impression de luminosité et de pureté. Cette impression était accentuée par Harry, lui, tout habillé de noir projettait une aura de mystère. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux apparences. Chacun de leur côté, ils étaient beaux, mais ensemble, ils étaient à couper le souffle. Un ange de lumière et un ange de ténèbre. Bien que différents, ils se complétaient aussi bien qui le ying et le yong.

Après avoir fait leur petit effet, se qui les amusait assez, il fallait bien l'avoué, les jumeaux se décidèrent enfin à descendre. Une fois en bas, Lucius et Narcissa s'avancèrent, chacun tenant un vers de champagne à la main.

« Mesdames et mesieurs, commença Lucius. Vous connaissez tous, bien sûr, mais fils Draco et Harry. C'est pour souligner l'anniversaire de leurs dix-sept ans que nous sommes tous ici. Donc, les garçons, je vous lève mon vers et vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs voeux en ce jour de fête. À votre santé. »

Suite à cette petite déclaration, tous les convives levèrent leur vers et leur souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Lucius et Narcissa s'approchèrent de leurs fils pour de brefs embrassades. Par la suite, ce fut au tour des adolescents de prendre la parole.

« Merci beaucoup père pour cette soirée, dit Harry. Nous apprécions énormément.

- Et nous vous remercions tous pour être venu ce soir. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien, termina Draco. »

Les personnes présentes applaudirent un bref instant et retournèrent ensuite à leur conversation, oubliant complètement les deux garçons. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour leur déplaire. Ils s'appretèrent à partir chacun de leur côté lorsqu'une tornade brune atterit sur Draco.

« M'enfin, qu'est-ce que...

- Désolé Dray. On a pas pu la retenir, s'excusa son meilleur ami. »

La peite bande entendit un rire à quelques pas d'eux. Quand ils se tournèrent, ils furent surpris de voir Harry qui regardait son frère en souriant.

« T'as un problème ? Demanda Vincent qui s'avançait déjà pour jouer son rôle de garde du corps.

- Non, aucun. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Ouais quand je vais m'être occupé de toi.

- Hey Draco, y'a un de tes toutous qui essaye de me flanquer la trouille. Je fais quoi ? »

Draco regardait Harry un peu de travers. Provoquer Vincent était loin d'être une bonne idée. Il n'avait peut-être pas grand chose dans la tête, mais il savait cogner. Même son inconscient de frère devait savoir ça. Mais bon, un problème à la fois. Il allait dabord se débarasser de son pot de colle personnel.

« Pansy, laches-moi tout de suite. Tu m'étouffe. »

La jeune fille sembla revenir à la réalité et se décola de Draco, mais continuait de le regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oh Dray ! Tu es siiii beau. Et... Oh mon dieu ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? C'est tout simplement magnifique, s'extasia t-elle. »

En entendant le compliment sur ses cheveux, Draco jetta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui le ragardait, un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme blond répondit à son sourire lorsqu'Harry articula silencieusement « J'avais raison. » Ce petit échange n'échappa à personne du groupe, mais c'est Pansy qui réagit la première.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas encore, je suis chez moi. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux.

- Peut-être, mais le plus loin de nous passible. Alors dégages, vas rejoindre tes imbéciles d'amis, termina Pansy. »

Harry, à qui ses amis manquait déjà assez comme ça, en voulu beaucoup à cette espèce de groupie de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait même pas les voir pour son anniversaire. Il tourna les talons et s'apprètait à partir lorsqu'une idée germa dans sa tête. Avec un sourire mauvais, il se retourna et s'adressa à son frère.

« Si tu veux mon avis Draco, la fille de ce matin était beaucoup mieux. »

La réaction de Pansy ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'extrème et elle poussa un petit cri. Harry sourit davantage et cette fois, partit pour de bon.

« Eh bien, eh bien, commença Théo qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton frère Dray pour qu'il agisse... bin comme toi ?

- N'oubliez pas que c'est mon jumeau et qu'il ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Oui, mais ce genre de coups bas ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes généralement, dit Blaise.

- Il est seulement un peu triste de devoir passer la soirée seul, car père n'a pas cru bon d'inviter ses amis, leur expliqua Draco.

- Alors il est tout seul, voulu s'assurer Théo.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Il parti s'en attendre la réaction des autres. Théo chercha Harry durant au moins dix minutes. Il finit par le trouver dehors sur la terrasse, en pleine contemplation des étoiles.

« Salut Harry, dit-il en s'assayant à ses côtés. »

Harry sursauta un peu. Il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher. Il regarda qui cela pouvait bien être et il se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ?

- Oh tout doux. Je veux seulement te tenir compagnie un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul.

- Pfff. Et alors.

- Allez sourit un peu. Après tout c'est ta fête.

- Encore une fois " et alors ".

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas les anniversaires.

- Tu trouves que j'ai de quoi me réjouir toi ?

- Hum... non, pas vraiment.

- Bon. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien par la suite. Ils profitèrent seulement de la fraîcheur de cette soirée. Ça ne dura pas longtemps par contre.

« Que faites-vous ? Demanda Draco qui venait d'arriver avec la bande et qui les regardait suspicieusement.

- Rien, repondirent Harry et Théo en même temps, ce qui les fit rire. »

Draco les regarda encore plus étrangement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas trop que c'est deux là s'entendent bien tout d'un coup.

« Alors Théo, tu viens ? Demanda Millicent.

- Ouais, j'arrive. »

Il se leva et fit quelques pas avec les autres en direction de la maison, mais Harry le retint un instant sous l'oeil contrarié de son frère.

« Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Pas de quoi, lui sourit le petit blond. Ah et au fait, je voulais te dire, tu es à tomber ce soir. »

Sous le rougissement de Harry et le regard noir de Draco, Théo continua son chemin suivit de toute la bande.

Quand tous furent parti, Harry souffla un bon coup. _" Étrange ce type. "_ Et retourna à sa contemplation du ciel et attendant de pouvoir se retirer et qu'enfin se termine cette journée. Demain, tout redeviendrait normal.

* * *

Kikoo !!

Ahh... L'automne est arrivé. J'aime bien ce temps de l'année, c'est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon, que pensez-vous du deuxième chapitre ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Il faut absoluemment que vous me le disiez C'est IM-POR-TANT !!!

Sinon, je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous ceux que lisent ma fic et surtout à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. C'est fou, j'ai déjà atteint les 50... YAHOU !!! Je casse les oreille de tout le monde chez nous avec ça, mais c'est pas grave, je suis trop contente

Pour le prochain chapitre, je travaille déjà dessus alors, je vais essayer de le mettre dans deux semaine comme je le fais depuis le début pour les autres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une magnifique saison et je vous dis à très bientôt.

meliy

-xxx-


	4. Ami ?

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle -même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rathing : ** R

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé : **Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**Note 1 : **Salut tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, moi, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, **ceci ****est un slash donc, relation homosexuelle**. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et bien, je ne vous retiens pas. Le joli bouton en haut à gauche est là pour ça. Pour les fautes d'ortographes et bien, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas en laisser, mais on ne sait jamais alors, je m'excuse à l'avance.

**Note 2 : **Je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai mes chapitres parce que j'ai recommencé le CÉGEP donc, beaucoup de travail en perspective, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Surtout si vous aimez. Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse lire...bin allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ???

**RARs anonymes:**

**phaine:** Salut! Merci de t'être arrêtée sur ma fic et merci pour ta review Pour les fautes, tu n'es pas la seule à me le faire remarquer, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai corrigé, c'est une de mes amie qui d'habitude se débrouille à merveille, mais là, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé et j'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié par la suite alors... Je te promet que j'ai fait plus attention pour celui-ci.

**Steila:** Salut, contente de te revoir et ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui peut se vanter d'être un model de boulot, moi la dernière. Plus le temps passe et plus j'en ai, mais moins j'ai envie de le faire alors quand je vois tes reviews, ça me le rappelle lolll. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu as dit sur ma fic, comme quoi tu adores et qu'elle est originale, eh bin, MERCI !! Que dire de plus à part que je suis aux anges Et ne t'inquiètes pas, avec des lecteurs comme toi, il n'y a aucune chance que j'arrête de sitôt, même si les chapitre risquent de s'espacer. Le boulot... (soupir).

**Orphée Potter:** Salut miss, tu sais que chaque fois, j'attends ta review avec impatience ? Tu es tellement enthousiasme, tu me fais rire à chaque fois, c'est pas possible lolll. J'adore les commentaires que tu fais, n'arrêtes surtout pas s'il-te-plaît Pour ce chapitre-ci, il n'y a pas de Théo, tu vas être contente, c'est presque entièrement entre les deux frères. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Sati-san:** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Comme tu as vue, l'histoire avance et oui c'est amusant de voir Draco se poser des questions , mais je peux te garantir qu'il ne sait absoluement que Harry n'est pas son frère, malgré la gravure. Merci encore et voilà la suite.

**Laura Ellecéa:** Salut, merci pour ta review et voici le nouveau chapitre

**adenoide:** Eh bin jamais ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne sera pas les parents qui vont leur dire la vérité. C'est Harry qui va la découvrir un peu plus tard. Merci pour ta review.

**Pauline:** Salut, eh bin, je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic et que tu m'aies laissé une review pour me faire savoir que tu aimais. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre III: Ami ?_

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis le 5 juillet et comme Harry l'avait pensé, tout était revenu à la normale. Enfin, la normale pour lui : Draco et lui ne se parlaient pratiquement pas, ses parents s'évitaient lorsqu'ils étaient au manoir et Narcissa le laissait à peine respirer. Oui, la vie de tous les jours quoi. Par chance, les cours reprennaient bientôt et il pourrait enfin respirer un peu, loin de toute cette tension familiale. Mais avant cela, il y avait encore la semaine aux Bahamas à traverser. Et justement, la famille Malfoy au complet patientait dans l'aéroport pour prendre leur vol, en première classe, cela va sans dire.

L'aéroport était spacieuse et pas le moins du monde bondée, car, avouons-le, la dernière semaine d'août n'était pas le meilleur temps pour partir en vacances en famille. Donc, ils étaient là à attendre dans le plus grand silence et regardant le peu de gens qu'il y avait passer près d'eux craintivement. Il restait environ quinze minutes avant l'embarquement et Harry cru que le temps ne passerait jamais.

« Salut Harry, dirent deux voix.

- Super ton air d'aristo coincé...

- ... Ça te va très bien. »

Le jeune homme brun tourna la tête à s'en faire craquer le cou. Il connaissait ces voix.

« Fred ! Georges ! Mais... que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien, on est venu te dire bonjour, mais en fait... , commença Fred.

- ... On sert plus de chauffeur, termina Georges. »

Les jumeaux se déplacèrent légèrement sur la gauche et on pu voir apparaître un autre garçon aux cheveux roux du même âge qu'Harry. Ron Weasley avançait vers ses frères aînés d'un air furieux.

« Oh Ron, tu n'as pas l'air bien, sourit Georges.

- Oui, ce doit être l'émotion, renchérit Fred.

- L'émotion mon oeil ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de m'enffermer dans la voiture bande de crétins, vociféra Ron.

- Franchement petit frère, on ne t'a pas enffermé puisque les voitures s'ouvrent aussi de l'intérieur.

- On voulait seulement voir combien de temps tu metterais pour t'en souvenir. »

Ron les fixa, rouge de colère. En plus de l'enffermer, ils le faisaient passé pour un imbécile.

Harry aussi regardait la petite scène qui se jouait devant lui, mais il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Deux mois ça peut parraître tellement long parfois. Il hésitait pourtant sur l'hatitude à adopter. D'un côté, il aurait voulu bondir sur son ami et de l'autre, il y avait ses parents qu'il appercevait du coin de l'oeil et qui n'avaient pas l'air enchantés de la situation.

« Hey Ron, si tu arrêtais de t'égosiller pour une stupidité et que tu t'occupais un peu d'Harry, suggéra ses frères.

- Oh merde, dit Ron en se retournant vers Harry d'un air penaud. Désolé vieux. »

Le jeune homme roux fit un sourire à son ami et lui ouvrit les bras. Harry ne réfléchit pas davantage, au diable ses parents et les bonnes manières. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et sauta dans les bras de celui qu'il concidérait comme son frère depuis bientôt six ans. Il s'étreingnirent et rirent en même temps sous les regards amusés des jumeaux roux et désaprobateurs de la famille d'Harry.

« Tu vas te faire étriper, dit Ron lorsqu'ils furent calmés. »

Harry jetta un oeil derrière son épaule et vit l'air furieux de son père. _" Oh et puis merde ! Même quand je me conduis bien, il trouve le moyen de me critiquer alors autant lui donner une bonne raison de le faire cette fois. " _Draco aussi le regardait, mais sans aucune émotion apparante. Il attendait juste de voir ce que son frère allait encore faire. Harry lui sourit moqueusement avant de faire de nouveau face à son ami.

« M'en fous, répondit-il.

- Eh bien ! Tu te rebelles Harry, demanda Fred.

- Non, je profite juste pendant que je le peux encore, dit-il en désignant son père discrètement. Au fait, pourquoi t'es ici Ron ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ? Tu me brises le coeur tu sais, dit Ron de façon théâtrale.

- Mais bien sûr que oui. Tu sais que je t'aiiimeuh, répondit le brun tout sourire.

- Mouais, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Pour répondre à ta question, quand tu m'as appelé l'autre jour pour me dire que tu partais en " vacances ", dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, je m'suis dit que comme je n'avais pas pu te voir pour ton anniversaire -bonne fête en passant vieux-, j'allais venir maintenant. Après tout, c'est pas comme chez toi, personne peut m'interdire de venir à l'aéroport.

- Moui, sourit Harry en reprenant son ami dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi vieux. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler pendant un moment, le sourire ne les quittant pas. Chacun voulait savoir comment l'autre allait, comment leur été s'était passé. Ron l'intérrogea même sur son nouveau bracelet, mais Harry resta très vague sur le sujet, disant juste que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tout cela contiuna jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse dans l'aéroport, annonçant l'embarquement du vol d'Harry. Les sourires se fanèrent. Harry vit sa famille se lever dignement de leur siège. Il était temps pour lui d'y aller.

« Allez Harry ! Une semaine c'est pas si long et puis c'est loin d'être l'enfer où tu vas.

- Ouais. Bon j'y vais, salut vous trois. Je vais vous ramener des souvenirs, dit-il aux trois têtes rousses en se dirigeant vers l'embarquement avec les membres de sa famille. »

Une fois bien installés dans les sièges de l'avion, Lucius et Narcissa devant et les jumeaux derrière, Lucius se retourna discrètement vers Harry et parla à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres passagers à l'entour d'eux.

« On en reparlera, dit-il seulement sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. »

Lorsque son père se fut retourné, Harry lâcha un soupir discret. _" Bon, c'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis ça en a valu la peine alors... "_ L'adolescent fut sorti de ses pensées par un ricannement à côté de lui. _" Draco, bien sûr. "_ Nouveau soupir, plus bruillant cette fois, pour bien faire comprendre son agassement.

« Quoi ?

- Hum ?... Oh rien, je repensais juste à la petite scène tellement touchante de tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec le pauvre. Remarques, ça explique bien des choses.

- ... »

Harry était trop choqué et sa bouche trop occupée à s'ouvrir et à se fermer pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose.

« Allez, plus besoin de nier maintenant. Tu peux tout me dire, continua sadiquement Draco.

- T'ES... T'es complètement malade, se repris Harry qui avait failli hurler. _" Autant éviter de donner à père une autre raison de s'en prendre à moi. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. "_ Je ne sors pas avec Ron. Je ne suis même pas gay espèce d'abrutit.

- Moui, c'est ça ! Avous que tu l'aimes. »

Harry regarda Draco en silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime, commença Harry. »

Il continua bien vite en voyant le sourire victorieux qui s'affichait sur le visage du blond.

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas aimer mon frère, termina t-il en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il fixait simplement Harry, ayant perdu son sourire et toutes autres expressions. Il était en train d'analyser ce que son jumeau venait de dire lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de nouveau.

« Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas et si tu as fini avec tes supositions à deux balles, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu. Toi, profites-en pour regarder par le hublot, tu voulais teeellement l'avoir, et bin tu l'as. »

Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. si c'était pour entendre encore une autre connerie alors, il pouvait très bien s'en passer. Il inclina légèrement son siège pour être plus confortable et tout doucement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut reveillé quelques temps plus tard et pas de la meilleur façon qui soit. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur en sentant quelque chose serrer fortement son bras droit. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal jusqu'à se qu'il ressente une violente secousse et la pression sur son bras s'intensifier. Harry posa son regard là où il avait mal et vit une main blanche, crispée. Il suivit des yeux le chemin qui partait de la main en passant par un bras et termina sa course sur le visage de Draco. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et paraissait effrayé. Une autre secousse se fit sentir et Harry décida enfin de prendre la parole avant que son bras ne devienne bleu à force de non-circulation sanguine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

En entendant la voix de son frère, Draco sursauta violament. Il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec des yeux empreints de peur. Sans pour autant lâcher son bras qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir agrippé. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut de murmurer.

« Est-ce qu'on va mourir ?

- Mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mourrait ? » Demanda Harry incrédule.

C'est à ce moment qu'une secousse plus violente ébranla l'avion et que la prise de Draco se ressera un peu plus, le faisant grimacer.

« Premièrement, dit Harry. Tu vas me lâcher le bras avant que je ne le perde. Et si tu tiens tellement à t'agripper à moi, prends ma main, ce sera déjà mieux. »

Draco fit ce qu'Harry lui disait et prit sa main en le fixant, toujours dans un état second.

« Bien, continua le brun. Deuxièmement, tu te calmes. Personne ne va mourir, nous sommes seulement dans une zone de turbulance. Ça arrive souvant en avion, ça ne devrait plus durer trop longtemps. »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

- Ou... Oui, dit faiblement Draco.

- Ok » Dit Harry en resserant sa main autour de celle de Draco pour le rassurer un peu.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure et en déduisit qu'il restait environ une heure et demi avant d'arriver. Il reporta son attention sur son frère.

« Maintenant, parles-moi. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ça t'empêchera de penser aux secousses.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Dis la première chose qui te passe par la tête, suggéra Harry. »

Draco hocha la tête et dit vraiment la première chose à laquelle il pensa.

« Je te déteste...

- Ah, bah, c'est charmant, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, rajouta l'adolescent blond. »

Cette fois Harry le fixa, mais ne dit rien. C'est Draco qui continua à parler et de plus en plus rapidement.

« J'adore le pendantif que tu m'as offert, c'était très bien pensé. Et l'émeraude qui lui sert d'oeil, m'a tout de suite fait penser à tes yeux. Est-ce que c'était voulu ? »

Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à son frère de répondre et continua son monologue tout aussi rapidement qu'avant.

« Et je suis vraiment heureux que tu aimes la gourmette que je t'ai donné et que tu la portes. Tu dois surement te demander ce que la gravure veux dire ? Oui ! sinon tu m'en aurais déjà parlé, c'est trop bizarre. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fait graver ça tu sais ? Mais, je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça veux dire. Non, je ne peux pas. Tu sais, je ne te détestais pas avant, c'était même tout le contraire. Alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui non plus je ne te déte... »

Harry avait écouté son frère, de plus en plus étonné par ce qu'il disait. Mais là, il en disait beaucoup trop. Mieux vallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Draco ! Stop ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour remettre ses idées en place. Il regarda ensuite Harry, intérogateur.

« Tu commençais à en dire beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas bien. Tu l'aurais regretté plus tard et tu m'en aurais voulu encore plus. Alors, j'ai préféré te stopper. De toute façon regardes, les secousses se sont arrêtées et on arrive bientôt d'après ce que je vois par le hublot. Donc, c'est bon maintenant.

- Oh...»

C'est tout ce que Draco réussit à dire. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remi et ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qu'il venait de débiter. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard, lorsque l'avion atterit et s'immobilisa complètement, pour faire descendre les passagers, que Draco se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. En plus, il tenait toujours la main d'Harry. Il la lâcha rapidement, comme s'il s'était brulé et quitta son siège avec la même vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son frère.

Harry sourit en voyant l'empressement de son jumeau et se leva à son tour. _" C'est tout de même triste de toujours devoir cacher ce qu'on pense... Ok, je le fait aussi, mais beaucoup moins que lui. Il doit y avoir tout un monde derrière ce visage sans expression. J'espère qu'au moins une personne a réussi à voir au travers ses yeux de glace sinon, je le plains vraiment. "_

Harry suivit tout le monde à l'extérieur, là où un chauffeur les attendait pour les conduire à leur hôtel. Dehors, il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps. Le voyage en avion avait duré très longtemps et bien qu'Harry avait dormi une bonne partie du temps, il était tout de même fatigué. En arrivant devant l'hôtel, il remarqua à peine à quel point elle était luxueuse. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était au lit qu'il rejoindrait dans quelques minutes dans la chambre qu'il aurait à lui tout seul. _" Il ne peut pas y avoir que du mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? "_

La famille Malfoy entra dans le bâtiment et des porteurs vinrent immédiatement prendre leurs bagages alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers la réception pour prendre les clés des trois chambres que sa secrétaire avait réservées.

« Bonjour monsieur et bienvenu au _Sublima Hôtel. _Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda une jeune femme blonde, avec un grand sourire. Sourire auquel Lucius Malfoy ne répondit évidemment pas et c'est d'un ton froid qu'il répondit.

- J'ai une réservation au nom de Malfoy.

- Malfoy, murmura la réceptioniste en tappant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Hum... Ah, voilà ! Une réservation pour Lucius Malfoy. Deux chambres pendant une semaine. »

La jeune femme se tourna pour prendre deux clés à l'arrière et les tendit à l'homme devant elle sans remarquer son air contrarié.

« Voilà et bon séjour parmi nous.

- Attendez un instant mademoiselle, reprit Lucius. Mais je crois avoir réservé _trois_ chambres.

- Trois ? S'étonna la blonde. Une minute, je vérifie. »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur et le bruit se ses doigts sur les touches du clavier se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Euh, je suis désolée monsieur Malfoy, mais il est bien écrit que la réservation est pour deux chambres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, s'entêta Malfoy. Ça ne fait rien, vous n'avez qu'à m'en rajouter une. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux conrtris.

« Encore une fois, je suis désolée, mais l'hôtel est complet depuis longtemps et à moins que quelqu'un annule, ce qui m'étonnerait, je ne puis vous donner une autre chambre.

- Bien, cracha Lucius. »

Il prit les clés et se détourna du contoire pour se diriger vers sa femme et ses fils qui l'attendaient un peu à l'écart.

Narcissa, Draco et Harry avaient bien remarqué que qulque chose clochait puisque ça avait prit un certain temps juste pour aller chercher les clés, mais lorsque Lucius arriva près d'eux, toujours avec son visage fermé, personne n'osa poser de questions et tout le monde le suivit dans l'ascenseur, les porteurs sur les talons.

Lorsque l'ascenseur indiqua le dixième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir les occupents. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sans un couloir blanc avec une moquette bleu-marine, très faiblement éclairé puisque la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Lucius se tourna alors vers Draco et lui tendit la clé portant le numéro " 1012 ".

« Voilà, c'est votre chambre à tous les deux puisque mon incapable de secrétaire ne sait pas prendre les réservations comme il se doit. Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit et si vous nous cherchez, notre chambre est la " 1015 ". »

Sans se préocuper plus de la réaction de ses fils, Lucius entraina sa femme vers leur chambre avec les porteurs de leurs bagages.

Harry et Draco, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de protester, se retrouvèrent plantés au milieu du couloir. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ils pouvaient dire adieu à un des seuls points positif de ce voyage.

Draco se décida enin à bouger et alla ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. À l'intérieur, il ne voyait rien à cause de l'obsurité qu'il y avait. Il n'ouvrit pas la lumière tout de suite, il ne fit que se décaler un peu et de faire signe au porteur.

« Déposez tout ça à l'entrée, ça ira.

- Bien monsieur. »

Les bagages furent déposés à l'endroit demandé et le porteur partit sans plus attendre, ayant déjà eu son pourboir de Narcissa un peu plus tôt.

Les garçons entrèrent enfin. Harry chercha l'interrupteur quelques secondes et lorsqu'il le trouva, la lumière se fit dans la chambre. La première chose qu'ils virent, et la seule chose aussi, fut le lit. Oui, " le " lit, car bien que gigantesque, il était seul. Les jumeaux se regardèrent un moment interloqués avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. _" C'est une erreur "_, pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de leur parents et Draco frappa à la porte. Ils durent attendre un peu avant que qulqu'un ne se décide enfin à ouvrir. Lorsque ce fut fait et avant même de savoir qui leur avait répondu, les garçons parlèrent en même temps.

« Il y a un problème avec notre chambre. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils virent que c'était leur père qui se tenait devant eux et à le regarder, il n'avait pas l'air des plus enchanté de les voir. Il se poussa tout de même pour les faire entrer. Autant éviter de se donner en spectacle au milieu du couloir d'un hôtel en pleine nuit. Draco entra le premier tout en reprenant la parole.

« Je crois que mère et vous, vous êtes trompés de chambre parce que dans celle que vous nous avez donnée, il n'y a qu'un seul... lit. »

Il s'arrêta de parler et de bouger en voyant qu'ici aussi, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Harry qui venait de se mettre à côté de son frère, remarqua aussi ce fait. Il regarda son père avec des petits yeux presque appeurés.

« Euh... père ?

- Il semblerait que ma secrétaite soit encore plus incompétente que je ne le croyais, soupira Lucius. J'ai bien peur que vous allez devoir vous contenter de la chambre que vous avez puisque l'hôtel est présentement complet.

- Vous voulez dire qu'en plus de devoir partager une chambre, il faudra en plus dormir dans le même lit ? Demanda Draco »

Lucius confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Hors de question ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

- Écoutez, vous n'avez pas le choix et il est tard alors, cessez vos enfantillages et allez dormir.

- Harry chéri ?

- Oui mère ? Répondit Harry piteusement.

- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons laisser Lucius et Draco dormir ici et vous et moi prendrons l'autre pièce.

- NON ! Euh... Je veux dire, non merci mère, mais... Hum... Ça ira, dit Harry en agrippant le bras de son frère. Oui, nous... Nous allons nous arranger. Hum... Bonne nuit. »

Il sortit encore plus vite de la chambre de ses parents qu'il n'était sorti de la sienne plus tôt, toujours en trainant Draco par le bras derrière lui. Lorsqu'il furent revenus, Harry rendit sa liberté au bras de son frère et s'adossa à la porte en laissant échapper un long soupir.

« Je vais avoir une marque sur le bras à cause de toi, se pleignit Draco.

- Eh bin au moins, on sera à égalité, fit Harry en désignant son propre bras qui avait connu le même sort un peu plus tôt.

- Ah oui, en parlant de ça... »

Draco avança vers son frère, l'attrapa par le col de son chandail et le plaqua durement contre le mur.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, merde ?

- Ce qui me prend, c'est que si tu parles, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de ce qui c'est passé dans l'avion, je te le ferai regretter. Compris ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une autre poussée contre le mur. Harry ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur qui lui martelait la tête. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir le visage de Draco à quelques centimètres du sien. Apparemment, il attendait une réponse ce crétin. Le jeune brun soupira et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

« Tu ne me connaîs pas. Maintenant lâches moi. »

Comme il voyait que Draco ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'il continuait de la fixer, Harry commença à s'énerver.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, cria t-il ne repoussant le blond, rudement. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire lâcher prise.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, continua Draco.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry toujours énervé par l'attitude de son frère.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire " tu ne me connaît pas " ? Bien sûr que je te connaîs. C'est quoi le putain de rapport ? Cria à son tour Draco.

- Si tu me connaissais _vraiment_, tu n'aurais pas eu à me faire des menaces bidons. Tu aurais su que je n'aurais rien dit de toute façon. »

L'adolescent brun tourna le dos à son frère et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Une fois que ce fut fait, il parla d'une voix plus calme, sans toutefois se retourner, car il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour reperdre son calme.

« Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

- Comme tu veux. Tu dors par terre, répondit Draco d'une voix blanche. »

Cette fois, Harry se retourna. Son calme totalement envolé.

« QUOI ?

- Tu as très bien compirs. Tu dors par terre, répéta le blond.

- Mais... ARRG !! »

Suite à ce cri d'exaspération, Harry alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Il avança vers le lévier pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. _" Merde ! Ça ne fait même pas une journée et c'est déjà la guerre. Maman vient me chercher !... En fait, non ! Ne vient pas. "_ Le jeune homme gémit de désespoir et au même moment, la voix tant aimé de son frère retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tu vas te dépêcher, oui. Moi aussi, je dois y aller.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Merde Harry, ça urge.

- Pas mon problème. »

Cependant, Draco ne le voyait pas de cette manière et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte pour faire sortir son frère. Harry ne résista pas longtemps, prit une dernière grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte à la volé et la referma derrière lui sans laisser passer son frère.

« Pousses-toi !

- Non, dit calmement Harry.

- Pousses-toi ! Redit plus fort son frère.

- Non, tu vas dabord m'écouter.

- ...

- Bon, on est prit ici pour une semaine et là, ça ne fait même pas une journée que j'ai déjà envie de t'apprendre à voler, dit-il en désignant le balcon de la chambre qui se trouvait tout de même au dixième étage. Alors, il va falloir se supporter, au moins pour cette semaine. Ce qui veux dire que je ne dormirai _pas _pa terre. Toi, si ça t'amuse, vas-y ne te gênes pas, mais moi, c'est hors de question. De toute façon, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux et arrêtes avec tes yeux exorbités. Si tu as si peur que je te frole durant la nuit, eh bin avec tous les coussins et les oreillers qu'il y a dans ce lit, on peut très bien le séparer en deux. Pour ce soir, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, mais on en reparlera demain. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

- Franchement, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »

Harry sourit et Draco, lui, grogna pour montrer son accord et contourna son jumeau en vitesse pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que Draco s'affairait dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry alla arranger le lit pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas mentit, il y avait emplement de quoi séparer le lit. Le jeune homme enleva la couverture et plaça tous les coussins en une ligne au milieu du matelas ensuite, il replaça le couverture par dessus. Il enleva ses pantalons pour n'être qu'en t-shirt et boxer et attendit que Draco revienne pour savoir de quel côté il voulait dormir. Personnellement, lui, il s'en moquait, mais il avait comme dans l'idée que ce n'était pas le cas de son frère alors, autant lui laisser le choix et ainsi éviter une dispute stupide.

« Quel côté tu prends ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher du lit. »

Draco regarda le lit et, sans rien dire, se dirigea vers le côté gauche pour se coucher face au mur. Harry s'étendit de l'autre côté et se tourna vers les portes vitrées du balcon.

« Bonne nuit, tenta le brun.

- ... 'Nuit, répondit Draco après quelques temps. »

------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui entrait dans la chambre. Il gigota un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux en grognant.

« Même pas fichus de mettre des rideaux.

- T'as oublié de les tirer, crétin, marmonna le blond à ses côtés qui apparemment, ne dormait plus non plus.

- Oups... Quelle heure ?

- S'pas.

- Hum...»

Harry repoussa la couverture et se leva encore tout endormi. Il alla jusqu'aux portes vitrées qu'il ouvrit en grand; une brise matinale vint lui effleurer le visage. Il sortit dehors et avança jusqu'à la rembarde où il appuya ses mains. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, acheva de le réveiller.

« Wow, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer. »

Il était encore tôt le matin, mais le soleil était déjà bien levé dans le ciel et se reflétait sur la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, faisant scintiller de mille éclats l'eau bleutée. À la hauteur où se trouvait Harry, tout était calme et avec le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux, il se sentait étrangement bien. Lorsque Draco le rejoin pour voir ce qui lui prenait tant de temps, il eut la, à peu de choses près, la même réaction qu'Harry.

« C'est quelque chose, hein ?

- Ouais, approuva Draco. »

Ils restèrent à admirer la vue, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un frapper à leur porte et une voix dire: « Service aux chambres. ». Draco s'arracha de la magnifique vue pour aller répondre, mais stoppa au milieu de la chambre. Il jetta un oeil à Harry encore en boxer, à lui-même qui était dans la même tenue, au _seul_ lit tout défait et enfin à la porte où d'autres coups se faisaient entendre.

« Restes sur le balcon, ne te montres pas.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et alla finalement ouvrir la porte. Une femme assez agée se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un chariot rempli de plats tous couverts, ce qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle sourit à Draco aimablement.

« Bonjour jeune homme. On m'a dit de vous apporter votre petit déjeuner et il y a aussi un message, fit-elle en designant l'enveloppe blanche près d'un des plats.

- Oh d'ac... »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir que des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sursauta de surprise et tourna la tête pour rencontrer des yeux émeraudes scintillants et le sourire malicieux d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est _chéri_ ?

- Euh..., fut la réponse très élaborée de Draco.

- Oh, bonjour, dit Harry en regardant la femme. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mais très bien jeune homme, répondit la femme pas le moins du monde embarassée par la situation, mais plutôt attendri. Et vous-même ?

- Moi, je vais on ne peut mieux, comme vous pouvez le voir, dit Harry en s'appuillant un peu plus sur le dos de Draco et en posant son menton sur son épaule droite.

- Oui, je vois, ricana la femme de chambre. Bon, je dois retourner travailler, mais venez donc me retrouver à l'entrée de l'hôtel vers 13h, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire. Je vous présenterai mon petit-fils et son petit ami, ils ont le même âge que vous et pourront vous faire découvrire les alentours.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, accepta Harry en envoyant la main à la femme qui partait. »

Le jeune brun se détacha de Draco qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Harry alla fermer la porte et s'approcha du chariot pour voir ce qu'il contenait, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer était la chose la plus normale du monde. Il remarqua alors la lettre et la prit pour voir de qui elle venait.

« Regarde Draco, c'est un messa de... HEY ! Mais ça va pas ! Dit Harry en évitat de justesse le poing de Draco qui, apparemment, avait retrouvé l'usage de son corps.

- NON EN EFFET, ÇA VA PAS, MAIS ÇA CE N'EST RIEN COMPARÉ À TOI, N'EST-CE PAS ?

- Oh ? Non, moi, je vais très bien.

- CRÉTIN, hurla Draco en réessayant de le frapper.

- Ok, c'est bon, calmes-toi. C'est fini maintenant, dit le brun en évitant de peu de se faire défigurer.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as prit ? Demanda Draco en se calmant difficilement.

- Quoi ? Ça t'as gêné ? Oooh, mais c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je me montre, tu avais peur que quelqu'un se fasse de fausses idées sur nous. Hum, c'est vrai que vue comme ça..., dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. C'était marrant tout de même.

- Marrant ?

- Ben oui, juste la tête que tu faisais, ça vallait le détour.

- Ça t'amuse de me rendre ridicule ?

- Ça dépend, dit Harry redevenu sérieux. Moi, au moins, j'arrive à te faire perdre tes moyens, à te faire réagir et alors, tes yeux prennent vie et tu ne ressembles plus à une statue de marbre, sourit Harry presque... tristement ?

- Harry ?

- Hum ? Ouais, c'est bon, dit-il en voyant le malaise de son jumeau. Mais tu sais, un jour, il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une longue discussion. »

Draco hocha la tête, pas trop certain de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, reprit Harry de nouveau tout sourire. Tiens, c'est un message de père, dit-il en lui tendant la lette. Lis là. »

L'adolescent prit la lette et l'ouvrit pour voir ce que ça disait. Il finit par la lire à haute voix à la demande de son jumeau.

_Cher fils,_

_vous avez cartiers libres pour la journée, mais je ne veux aucun problème quel qu'il soit._

_J'espère que c'est clair._

_Nous nous retrouverons pour dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel à 19h30._

_Harry, ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié. Nous parlerons ce soir de ce que c'est passé à l'aéroport._

_Bonne journée._

_Lucius Malfoy._

« Mouais, c'aurait été trop beau qu'il m'oublit. Surtout que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Tu t'es rendu ridicule devant tout le monde, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. »

Harry lança un regard noir à son frère.

« Si être heureux, c'est se rendre ridicule... Bon, est-ce que tu prends ta douche le premier ?

- Ouais.

- Ok, je vais manger en attendant. »

Donc, l'un après l'autre, ils allèrent se préparer pendant que l'autre prenait son petit déjeuner composé de brioches, de croissants, d'oeufs et de plein d'autres choses à donner l'eau à la bouche.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux près et rassasiés, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour pour voir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de remarquer la veille. Avant de passer la porte, Harry retint Draco par la manche de son t-shirt noir.

« Écoutes... Il est quoi ? Environ 10h30 et on est juste tous les deux. On peut faire semblant d'être ami jusqu'à 13h, non ? Ce serait plus amusant, je trouve.

- Parce que tu comptes vraiment aller rencontrer le petit-fils de la femme de chambre ?

- Bah, ouais. Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne viendras pas toi ?

- Non. Mais c'est toi qui vois si tu veux y aller...

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- On est copain, oui ou non, dit Harry tendant la main. »

Draco regarda un instant la main tendu, septique. Allait-il accepter ou non ? _" Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être ami ? Et puis, ça veut dire quoi pour lui_ être ami_ ? Je suis sûr que nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce qu'est l'amitié. Je risque de le regretter... Mais bon, après tout... "_ Bien qu'encore hésitant, le blond prit la main de son frère et la serra, sous le regard réjoui d'Harry.

« Wouhou ! Allez, viens mon pote. »

Harry lui passa énergiquement un bras autour des épaules et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au ré-de-chausser. Draco soupira, _" Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! "_, mais suivit tout de même son nouvel " ami ".

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuillèrent sur le bouton pour descendre à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

« Où on va aller ? Demanda Harry plus qu'enthousiate

- Je sais pas, mais arrêtes de sautiller comme ça.

- Non !

- Comment non ?

- Eh bin, parce que j'ai pas envie.

- Veux-tu que je t'en donne l'envie, moi ? Dit Draco de façon menacente.

- Ooooh, rabat-joie ! Ça t'arrive de t'amuser ?

- Bien sûr, c'est très drôle de te ridiculiser à l'école.

- Grrrmph... Oui bon, mais là tu peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est " ami ", sourit Harry.

- Ouais, grogna Draco alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le vestibule de l'hôtel. »

_" Eh bin, ça promet "_, pensa le blond en faisant un pas hors de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Donc, voici la fin du troisième chapitre

Dans le prochain, ils seront toujours en vacances. Je voulais le faire en un seul chapitre, mais ça aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps avant que je ne le poste alors, je l'ai coupé.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez hâte à la suite

Laissez une review pour me la faire savoir, j'adore ça.

À bientôt

meliy

-xxx-


	5. La fin d'un commencement

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle-même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP/DM - DM/HP ( je le met au cas ou et pour ne pas me faire tapper sur les doigts )

**Rating : ** M

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé :**Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**ATTENTION, CECI EST UN SLASH DONC HOMOPHOBES OU AUTRES ÉTROITS D'ESPRIT, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À FAIRE ICI !!! **JE NE SAIS PAS SI ON PEUT VRAIMENT DIRE QUE CETTE FIC COMPORTE DE L'INCESTE, MAIS AU CAS OU, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS.

_Heum... Salut tout le monde ? Oui bon, ok, je suis _extrèmement_en _retard_. Passer de deux semaines à plus de deux mois, ça ne se fait pas, mais je n'ai aucune excuse alors... Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un __**énorme**__ chapitre, vous allez voir et j'espère que cela m'excusera au moins un tout petit peu._

_Un coucou tout spécial à ma nouvelle bêta, __**lunapix**__ que j'adore déjà. MERCI !_

**RARs anonymes:**

**adenoide:** Salut, merci pour ta review Et oui, tu as assez bien compris ces deux personnages dans l'ensemble. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaîra.

**sati-san:** Vi, vi, vi, 'Ry va le faire se lâcher et ça ne sera pas trop long, tu vas voir et avec l'autre couple, ça devrait être intéressant. Pour Narcissa, eh bin oui, elle n'est pas très bien et ça pourrait peut-être même empirer au fil du temps, sait-on jamais... Quoi d'autre... Ah oui, dans l'avion! C'est mon passage préféré alors je suis contente que tu l'ai bien aimé Alors voilà, je te laisse lire la suite pour voir ce que tu en penses.

**Larina Black:** Bonjour, contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**akira:** Salut, merci pour ta review, ça me touche. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et voici la suite, même si elle a été longue à venir.

**camille:** Alors voilà la suite, je sais, c'était long, mais bon... Si je me souvient bien, il y avait beaucoup de chose que tu avais hâte de voir eh bien, maintenant c'est le temps, je te laisse lire, mais avant, je voudrais te remercier pour ta review: Merci !!

**Hermioni:** Salut, nouveaux membre de mon fan club !!! Ça m'a bien amusé lorsque j'ai lu cette partie de ta review Un fan club... Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir un, mais en tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir Je dois aussi dire que ta review, m'a fait un peu peur quand tu dis que je me suis embarquée dans toute une affaire et que je devrai travailler dur pour que cela reste cohérent parce que pour être franche, je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi je me suis embarquée, mais je fais mon possible pour que les gens apprécient et jusqu'à maintenant, je peux dire que tout va bien. J'espère ne jamais décevoir personne...mais bon, ça va et puis, je m'amuse trop à écrire cette fic alors, je ne ferai pas n'importe quoi Merci pour ta review et comme tu me l'a demandé, je ne réponds à aucune de tes questions, je te laisse découvrir les réponde toi-même. Désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps pour poster la suite, mais si je veux qu'elle soit bien, je dois la travailler non ? loll.

**sue:** Merci pour ta review Et voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**macatou:** Slaut, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et je souhaite que ce chapitre-ci te plaise autant, sinon plus

**Steila:** Salut, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien parce que tu te trompes, je veux pas du tout te tuer, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour mettre plein de review, loll. Non, franchement, je suis super contente que tu aies autant aimé le dernier chapitre et la façon dont ça évolu Pour ce qui est de tes petites intérrogations sur le couple et peut-être la jalousie bin, je te laisse aller voir toi-même, mais... hum... non, je dis rien. Vas lire et tu me diras après Bonne lecture.

**ElamRogue:** Merci pour ta review Eh bien oui, c'est sûr qu'ils vont savoir qu'ils ne sont pas frère, mais pas tout de suite et si tu veux savoir comme ça va se passer, il faudra que tu continues à lire l'histoire. Pour la suite bin, la voilà...

**moon light:** Bonjour, merci pour ta review et c'est super que l'idée te plaise, j'en suis heureuse. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves que j'écris bien, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire Pour ce qui est de ton idée d'être ma bêta eh bin, c'est très gentil de t'être proposée, mais j'en ai déjà trouvé une récemment alors... Merci et j'espère que le chapitre te plairas.

**chloë:** Salut, merci pour ta review, c'était la 100ème, je suis trop contente ( et aussi pour la deuxième un peu plus tard. Quand je l'ai vue, je me suis remise à travailler mon chapitre immédiatement ) C'est super que tu aimes et ne t'en fais pas, ils vont le savoir qu'ils ne sont pas frère, mais plus tard. Alors, même si ça a été **très** long, voilà la suite.

**Smiley370:** Salut, merci pour ta review, je l'aime bien. Tu es la première à me demander un lemon Mais comme tu l'as dit la relation d'Harry et Draco ne s'y prête pas vraiment donc, un lemon complet, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais... je peux peut-être faire un petit quelque chose juste pour toi et puis ça m'amuse loll. Bon, je te laisse lire.

**inukami27:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Le fait de savoir que tu aimes ma fic, c'est quelque chose de génial pour moi Pour répondre à tes questions eh bin, oui c'est vraiment un HPDM et il vont finir ensemble et évidemment, il y aura un ou plusieurs lemons quelque part dans l'histoire ; ) Alors, je te laisse lire le nouveau chapitre et je te dis à bientôt.

**Maya:** Salut, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire Oui, c'est évident qu'ils vont finir par découvrir qu'il ne sont pas frère, mais quand exactement, je ne peux pas te le dire puisque je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, ça se fera progressivement. Pour ce qui est des fautes eh bien, je me suis trouvée une bêta alors, tout est pour le mieux. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite.

_Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture_

* * *

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre IV: La fin d'un commencement_

Alors que les portes de l'élévateur se refermaient derrière eux, les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Ils restèrent un moment ébahis par la beauté des lieux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de remarquer la veille. Les fenêtres étaient tellement grandes qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de murs et le soleil entrait en des centaines de rayons pour aller éclairer tous les coins et recoins du vestibule. Les murs étaient peints avec des teintes chaudes de couleur sable et une fresque recouvrait la totalité du plafond voûté. Elle représentait une colombe volant vers l'horizon où un magnifique couché de soleil orangé se reflétait sur l'eau. Et, exactement au milieu du plafond, il y avait un lustre en cristal qui pendait et qui capturait la lumière pour la renvoyer sous forme d'arcs-en-ciel.

« Bon, et si on y allait, finit par dire Harry, sortant de sa contemplation.

- Où ?

- Allons marcher un peu dehors, voir de quoi ça a l'air. »

Draco accepta d'un simple haussement d'épaules et ils sortirent tous les deux côte à côte. L'extérieur était aussi impressionnant, sinon plus, que l'intérieur. Il y avait, bien sûr, la plage plus loin, mais juste devant l'hôtel, des piscines grandes ou petites ainsi que des jacuzzi se partageaient la place avec des terrasses où s'étendaient tables, chaises et parasols. Plus loin, sur la plage, toutes sortes de cours se donnaient : volley-ball, tennis, danse et plusieurs autres. Tous les endroits fourmillaient de personnes qui profitaient pleinement de leur séjour.

« Eh ben, on peut dire qu'on a le choix, dit Draco en désignant toutes les activités.

- Oui, répondit Harry en regardant partout autour de lui. Mais je préfère marcher un peu sur la plage si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Non, ça me va. »

Ils marchèrent donc en silence durant une dizaine de minutes en regardant ceux qui se baignaient et les enfants qui faisaient des châteaux de sable. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire ou comment agir. En temps normal, et avec leurs amis respectifs, ils auraient su quoi faire, mais ils étaient loin d'être en temps normal...

« Alors, commença Harry. Euh... Il fait beau, non ?

- C'est évident. T'as remarqué ça tout seul ? »

Harry soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné si Draco ne changeait pas d'attitude.

« Écoute Harry, évite juste les sujets banals comme la température, ok ?

- Ouais, ok. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Ben, dis rien dans ce cas.

- Mais ça ne sera pas drôle si personne ne parle, argumenta le jeune brun.

- Est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tout soit drôle ?

- Bah oui, quand on a la chance de s'amuser, il faut en profiter, non ?

- Si tu le dis...

- Mais toi, dis-moi, fit Harry en s'asseyant dans le sable et en commençant à jouer dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu es avec tes amis ? »

Draco rejoignit son frère et commença, lui aussi, à jouer avec le sable, le faisant s'écouler d'entre ses doigts, mécaniquement, tout en réfléchissant à la question d'Harry.

« Eh bien... Je leur dis quoi faire et ils le font, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Ouais, je vois. Je ne crois pas que ça va le faire avec moi.

- Vois-tu, ça, je m'en doutais. »

Harry sourit.

« Et avec Blaise, demanda t-il. C'est comme avec les autres ?

- Hum... En fait, non. J'ai beau le menacer, il ne fait jamais ce que je lui dis, sauf s'il le veut bien.

- Il y en a au moins un de brillant après tout. Et Nott, lui ? »

Draco se renfrogna un peu à la mention de Théo. Il n'avait pas oublié le petit "rapprochement" entre lui et Harry à leur soirée d'anniversaire, et ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas

« Quoi Nott ? demanda-t-il un peu plus froidement en se relevant, vite suivi de Harry.

- Rien, c'est juste que je le trouve étrange.

- Hum... Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Avec tes amis, que fais-tu ?

- Oh, ben… on s'amuse, évidemment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On parle, on déconne...

- Ah oui, c'est beaucoup plus clair maintenant, dit Draco sarcastiquement. Tu ne pourrais pas être _moins_ précis ? »

Une méchante idée prenait d'assaut l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il regardait les vagues, mais il n'était pas certain que Draco apprécierait. D'un autre côté...

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? dit Harry en se rapprochant doucement de la mer. »

Draco pas du tout conscient de ce fait, suivit le mouvement de son frère.

« Ben, oui, puisque je te le demande.

- Tu l'auras voulu, murmura Harry. »

Maintenant que ses pieds frôlaient l'eau, Harry attrapa son frère dans le but évident de le jeter à la mer. Draco poussa un cri de surprise, mais ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son frère s'accrocherait à lui de toutes ses forces et l'entraînerait dans sa chute. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent donc engloutis par les vagues, tout habillés.

Harry fut le premier à immerger, très vite suivi de son jumeau, mais contrairement à lui, le jeune brun riait à en perdre le souffle tellement la vue de la tête surprise et totalement décoiffée de Draco était hilarante. Draco, pour sa part, n'avait qu'une envie, faire taire cet innocent en le plongeant juste quelques petites minutes sous l'eau. Ça lui rafraîchirait sûrement les idées.

« Bon sang !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris_ encore_ ?!

- Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on fait, mes amis et moi, dit Harry en riant toujours. Eh bien, c'est le genre de trucs qu'on aurait très probablement fait.

- Je n'en doute pas du tout, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me _montrer_ !

- Moui, mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle...

- Drôle ! Je vais te faire voir moi, ce qui est drôle. »

Sans qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste pour s'esquiver, Draco bondit sur lui et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Hum, c'est vrai que c'était amusant après tout. Le blond sourit. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en sentant quelque chose lui agripper la jambe et le tirer sous les vagues. S'en suivit une véritable course poursuite à travers les flots où le but était de plonger l'autre le plus de fois possible. Pour une fois dans leur vie, les frères Malfoy s'amusaient et riaient non pas l'un de l'autre, mais ensemble.

Harry finit par sortir de la mer en courant, avec son frère aux trousses. Leurs vêtements trempés leur collaient à la peau et rendaient plus difficile leur course, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupait. Que ce passerait-il si Draco réussissait à le rattraper ? C'était une bonne question dont aucun d'eux ne saurait répondre et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en cet instant.

Lorsque Harry regarda derrière lui pour voir où était rendu son jumeau, il vit qu'il était largement en tête.

« Hey ! Allez espèce de tortue, bouge-toi un peu, cria Harry derrière son épaule. T'as vraiment besoin de reprendre les entraînements de foot, toi.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, fut la réponse. »

Draco accéléra le pas et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la partie la plus peuplée de la plage. Plus précisément, où se donnaient les cours de tennis. Harry voulut se retourner une nouvelle fois, mais il n'en eut pas le temps qu'un poids lui atterrit sur le dos avec un grand « AAYYAAHH ! »

Sur le coup de la surprise, Harry eut du mal à rester debout et chancela quelques instants. Cependant, une fois le choc passé, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tant la situation était surréaliste. Son frère, Draco Malfoy, être insensible à l'apparence de glace et qui normalement était loin de le porter dans son coeur, venait de lui sauter sur le dos après une poursuite _amicale_ et se tenait maintenant à lui comme un bébé koala, tout en riant autant que lui. Le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être quelque chose de louche avait été glissé dans leur petit déjeuner. Sinon, il y avait vraiment matière à se poser des questions...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il cherchèrent autour d'eux qui avait bien pu parler et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un terrain de tennis et apparemment, ils dérangeaient. A quelques pas des deux frères, se tenait un homme habillé d'un bermuda et d'un polo bleu ciel où l'inscription « Entraîneur » apparaissait. Ça devait être cet homme qui avait parlé.

« Oups ! dirent les jumeaux faussement contrits. »

Draco, toujours sur le dos d'Harry, n'avait pas la moindre intention de descendre et pour une fois, il ne se souciait pas du tout de ce qu'il pouvait bien projeter comme image.

« Allez, hue cheval ! »

Le jeune blond accompagna sa phrase de petits mouvements de bassin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocents, sur le bas du dos d'Harry, mais cela leur procura une drôle de sensation à tous deux. Sensation qu'ils n'eurent malheureusement, ou heureusement, pas le temps d'approfondir.

« HARRY ET DRACO MALFOY !!! »

Ouille ! Là, ils étaient mal, mais alors très mal. Sans le savoir, Draco raffermit sa prise sur son frère et Harry ferma les yeux avant de tourner lentement sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il dut faire un effort considérable pour prendre un air impassible, mais, essayer de ne rien laisser paraître en ayant Lucius Malfoy comme père qui vous fixe furieusement et un frère que vous étiez supposé détester seulement quelques heures plus tôt qui s'accroche à votre dos comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs, n'était pas chose facile. Par contre, tout valait mieux que de montrer sa peur à son père ; il en profiterait.

« Draco, descends immédiatement, siffla Lucius. »

L'homme blond n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de se faire obéir et que Draco aille se placer à côté de son frère.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?

- On ne faisait que s'amuser, père, finit par répondre Harry après un temps de silence.

- Vous vous _amusiez_ ? »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, pas trop certain de ce qu'ils devaient dire. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Le regard d'Harry dériva sur sa mère qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et il resta surpris de ce qu'il vit. Les yeux de Narcissa voyageaient d'Harry à Draco et elle avait l'air furieuse. C'était une des premières fois où il voyait sa mère aussi en colère. Non, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils n'avaient absolument _rien_ fait. C'était sûr, il n'en pouvait plus de ces situations.

« Harry, vous resterez avec moi pour le reste de la journée.

- Hein ? Non ! Et puis quoi encore, finit-il tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Écoutez mon chéri...

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, la coupa son fils. J'ai autre chose de prévu aujourd'hui.

- Harry..., le prévint Lucius.

- Non ! J'en ai marre de tout ça.

- Maintenant, cela suffit. Je ne permettrai pas de scène au beau milieu de la plage.

- Et pourquoi pas ? continua le jeune homme brun, décidément très remonté. Au moins, vous auriez une _bonne_raison de critiquer ma conduite cette fois. »

Par chance, Harry n'avait pas haussé le ton malgré sa colère évidente donc, personne ne leur portait attention. Seulement, Malfoy père détestait qu'on lui tienne tête. En particulier si c'était Harry qui échappait à son contrôle... Cependant, le jeune homme continua avant qu'il n'ait pu contre-attaquer.

« Maintenant, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je vais y aller avant d'être en retard, car je dois me changer. Est-ce que tu viens Draco ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers lui. »

Celui-ci avait assisté à toute la scène sans prononcer un mot et il devait bien avouer que bien que suicidaire, Harry était assez courageux. Seulement, est-ce que lui pouvait en faire autant ?

Ce début de journée avait été des plus étrange, mais extrêmement... agréable. Oui, il pouvait bien se l'admettre, il avait adoré parler civilement avec son jumeau et encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient joué dans l'eau. Il lui avait fallu attendre dix-sept ans pour autant s'amuser sans penser à rien et c'était avec la personne qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir supporter. C'en était presque pathétique ! Il y avait aussi eu cette drôle de sensation juste avant que leurs parents n'arrivent. C'était troublant, mais encore plus effrayant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il se doutait qu'approfondir la question l'entraînerait sur un chemin difficile et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir emprunter cette voie.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard d'avertissement de son père, il se résigna. Il n'était pas comme Harry et quelque part... Il le regrettait. Draco releva la tête et planta ses yeux d'argents dans les émeraudes de son frère.

« Non, répondit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. »

Harry cilla en entendant la réponse et la colère menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Le petit sourire satisfait qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage de son père n'arrangea rien à son état. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Quelle était cette famille qui n'était bien que lorsque ses membres s'entredéchiraient ? Le pire était que Draco acceptait docilement. Harry serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

« Bien, cracha le brun. De toute façon notre accord se terminait justement à ce rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, finit-il. »

Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'hôtel d'un pas résolu.

Bien sûr, c'était ce qui avait été prévu depuis le début, mais il s'était tellement bien amusé et une fois la gêne du début passée, ça avait eu l'air si naturel, comme si Draco et lui avaient toujours eu ce genre de relation alors, Harry avait cru... Non ! Il avait _espéré_ que son frère déciderait de prolonger leur accord, au moins pour la durée des vacances. Mais, il faut croire qu'il s'était grandement trompé.

ooOO0OOoo

Lorsque Harry s'était éloigné, Draco avait perdu son air d'indifférence pour le remplacer par une mine triste. Il se mordit même les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le rappeler. Évidemment, son frère ne se rendit compte de rien, mais cela n'échappa pas à Lucius Malfoy qui fronça les sourcils alors que son regard passa de son fils à l'endroit où Harry venait de disparaître.

ooOO0OOoo

Lorsque Harry arriva à sa chambre, il lui restait une heure pour se préparer et il en avait bien besoin puisque ses vêtements actuels étaient encore tout trempés. Il entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui. Après s'être déshabillé, l'adolescent mit les pieds dans la cabine de douche et régla l'eau à la bonne température. Il laissa l'élément le détendre et s'intima l'ordre de ne plus penser à son frère. Après tout, si Draco aimait la façon dont Lucius le contrôlait, il ne pouvait rien faire et encore moins le forcer à bien s'entendre avec lui s'il ne le désirait pas. Non, à la place, il se demanda comment allait être sa rencontre avec les deux garçons. Le fait qu'ils soient gays ne lui posait aucun problème, c'aurait été stupide puisque son ami Neville l'était. Ce qui le tracassait, était que leur rencontre partait sur un mensonge. Le mieux serait probablement de leur dire la vérité, à savoir, qu'il ne voulait que s'amuser un peu aux dépends de son frère. Ils ne lui en voudraient sûrement pas et il pourrait passer le reste de la semaine avec eux.

Une fois ses idées en place et après s'être consciencieusement lavé, il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, sortit, et s'essuya avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait encore une fois oublié de prendre des vêtements. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'indifférence et s'enroula dans sa serviette pour retourner dans la chambre.

Là, Harry eut la surprise de voir que Draco l'attendait enfin, c'est à cela que ça ressemblait de son point de vue. Le blond était assis au milieu du lit, les jambes croisées, et encore tout mouillé. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qu'il tortillait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu Harry sortir de la salle de bain.

Le jumeau brun avança de quelques pas et vit sur le coin du matelas qu'il y avait du linge de sorti pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir mis là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco sursauta et leva les yeux vers son frère et fit petit sourire en coin en voyant qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements. Son sourire s'effaça pourtant bien vite. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup réfléchi en l'attendant, il ne savait toujours pas vraiment quoi dire à Harry.

« Pas grand chose, répondit-il évasivement.

- Hum... Tu sais que le lit est trempé ?

- Ah, euh... ouais, dit Draco en se levant.

- C'est toi qui as sorti mes vêtements ? demanda encore Harry en les pointant du doigt. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pensé que tu oublierais d'en apporter avec toi, comme d'habitude, et comme tu es nul pour choisir ton linge, je me suis dit que je le ferais. »

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Draco connaissait ses habitudes ? Donc qu'il l'observait ? Donc qu'il... Ahhh, décidément son frère était encore plus dur à comprendre qu'il ne le pensait.

« Merci, dit Harry en prenant les vêtements et en retournant les enfiler dans la salle de bain. »

De nouveau seul, Draco se laissa retomber dans le lit, de toute façon la couverture était déjà pleine d'eau, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que c'était difficile de vouloir passer du temps avec son frère ! Il n'était pas du tout comme ceux que Draco fréquentait généralement et il savait qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas avoir comme tout à l'heure avec leurs parents, ça c'était certain, mais il voulait essayer, quitte à le regretter et quelque chose lui disait que c'est ce qui se passerait, allez savoir pourquoi.

Harry revint à ce moment, vêtu de son maillot de bain noir et d'un t-shirt blanc qui le moulait un peu trop à son goût. Son frère avait eu une brillante idée pour le maillot au moins, il serait prêt s'il voulait se jeter à l'eau. Par contre, il détestait ce genre de haut qui vous collait comme une seconde peau. Bien sûr, il était à couper le souffle, mais ne s'en rendait nullement compte.

« Je déteste ce t-shirt, dit Harry, sortant encore une fois Draco de ses pensées. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me colle trop ? »

Draco l'examina un instant ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il se sentait bizarre et il n'aimait pas ça, mais ne le montra pas. Déjà que ces dernières heures, il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, il ne voulait pas en rajouter avec quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

Le jeune blond rassura son frère sur ses vêtements, prit lui aussi de quoi se changer et partit dans la salle de bain à son tour s'en plus rien ajouter.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il ressortit lui aussi vêtu d'un maillot noir et d'un chandail sans manches de la même couleur. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le balcon où Harry était en pleine contemplation du paysage. Apparemment, il l'avait attendu. Draco en était heureux, mais un peu nerveux aussi. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et avança pour s'accouder près de lui.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses...

- Non, souffla Harry en ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'horizon, soudain las, et toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt envolée. Du moins sa colère envers Draco... Tu ne me dois rien, termina t-il.

- Peut-être, mais je suis tout de même désolé. »

Harry tourna finalement la tête et ancra ses yeux à ceux de Draco. Il y chercha une quelconque lueur mauvaise, mais il n'y en avait aucune. À la place, il n'y vit que sincérité, attente, crainte et peut-être aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Draco ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela... Ou peut-être que si, mais c'était des souvenirs vraiment lointains, peut-être même seulement un songe, et Harry n'y pensait que très rarement.

« Je ne te comprends pas, tu sais ?

- Hum... J'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même ces temps-ci. »

Harry sourit doucement. Il se sentait étrangement bien, calme.

« Très bien, excuses acceptées. Je dois y aller maintenant. À plus tard. »

Le brun se détourna pour partir, mais Draco l'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte de la chambre.

« Attends !

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

Draco ferma les yeux de dépit. Il ne voulait pas voir l'air moqueur que ne manquerait pas d'avoir Harry suite à sa phrase. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de bafouiller ainsi ? Et sa demande avait presque eu l'air d'une supplication. Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à se comprendre en ce moment, surtout lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son jumeau. Il devait absolument se reprendre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait plutôt réfléchir.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Parce que j'ai apprécié le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ce matin, répondit le blond qui avait décidé d'être honnête. Et je voudrais bien passer cette semaine avec toi si tu es d'accord.

- Et si on croise encore nos parents ? voulut savoir Harry, le regard un peu plus dur. »

Draco soupira. C'était là que ça coinçait.

« Écoute Harry, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'arrive pas à leur tenir tête. J'ai grandi en apprenant à obéir à mes parents, surtout à père. Mais..., rajouta t-il en voyant l'expression de son vis-à-vis, je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber quoi qu'il arrive.

- D'accord, répondit Harry après un temps de réflexion qui sembla une éternité pour Draco qui était plus que tendu sans en savoir la raison. Mais si tu me refais un coup comme tout à l'heure, je ne te le pardonnerai pas cette fois.

- Je sais, dit simplement Draco. »

Harry sourit alors que Draco en faisait autant, mais plus modérément et ils sortirent de la chambre d'un bon pas.

Les deux frères arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'hôtel à treize heures précises. Harry s'arrêta pourtant de marcher et se tourna vers Draco, ayant soudain des doutes.

- Euh, tu te souviens bien de _qui_ on va voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses de remarques déplacées ou un truc du genre, tu vois.

- Harry, je sais me tenir quand même. Et je ne suis pas homophobe, tu sais. »

Harry l'observa, un peu sceptique, mais acquiesça tout de même et ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils aperçurent rapidement la femme de chambre de ce matin et allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Re-bonjour madame, salua Harry.

- Ah les garçons. Je vois que vous êtes bien à l'heure, sourit la vieille femme. Suivez-moi, Matt doit attendre sur la terrasse. Je l'ai prévenu que vous veniez.

- Bien, merci madame, dit Draco.

- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Jane, dit-elle en les entraînant à sa suite.

- D'accord, et nous Harry et Draco. »

La femme leur sourit et ils arrivèrent sur la place bondée. L'employée de l'hôtel les conduisit, en cheminant entre les obstacles, vers une table à l'extrémité où se trouvaient deux garçons assez occupés.

L'un d'eux était assis sur une chaise et avait les mains sur les reins d'un autre, d'apparence plus petite, qui était installé à califourchon sur les genoux de son compagnon, les doigts emmêlés à de courts cheveux châtains clairs. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les nouveaux arrivants, trop concentrés à faire danser leur langue l'une avec l'autre.

Harry regardait les deux adolescents de son âge s'embrasser et il n'en éprouva aucune gêne. Bien qu'il savait que Neville était gay, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un autre garçon, alors, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais finalement, il était tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation et ça le rassurait parce que sinon, il y aurait peut-être eu un léger problème. Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas et Harry devait avouer qu'il les trouvait même assez adorable ensemble et quelque part, il les enviait peut-être un peu. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'aimer...

Pour Draco, c'était une autre histoire. Il était crispé et mal à l'aise, mais pas pour les raisons apparentes. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que son malaise était dû au fait qu'il était loin d'être rebuté par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre alors le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, était d'essayer de se détendre et de ne plus y penser. Chose pratiquement impossible à faire si les tendances se maintenaient.

Harry qui remarqua l'air de son frère et qui l'interpréta mal, lui donna un discret coup de coude accompagné d'un sourire moqueur au moment où la grand-mère toussa fort peu discrètement pour faire remarquer leur présence. Les amoureux mirent fin à leur baiser et portèrent leur regard sur la femme de chambre.

« Grand-mou ! s'exclama le plus petit, apparemment le fameux petit-fils, Matt. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, interrogateurs. " Grand-mou " ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette appellation ? En tout cas, vu le sourire tendre de Jane et le baiser que le jeune homme venait de poser sur sa joue, cela devait être un surnom affectif.

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance, les garçons. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Soyez sage, dit la femme en partant. »

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, les amoureux se tournèrent pour faire face aux jumeaux. Leur attention se porta d'abord sur Draco. Ils le détaillèrent des pieds à la tête avec un regard appréciateur. Draco, toute gêne envolée, se laissa faire, l'air légèrement fier. Il aimait plaire alors, garçon ou fille, de ce côté-là, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Harry ricana en voyant le manège de son frère. Ce qu'il pouvait être prétentieux ! Ce que le jeune brun n'avait pas prévu par contre, était que ce ricanement lui attirerait l'attention de tous. Ce fut à son tour de se faire examiner de haut en bas avec les mêmes yeux appréciateurs. Le plus petit laissa même échapper un léger sifflement. Draco, lui, n'appréciait que très moyennement les regards posés sur son frère beaucoup moins expérimenté que lui dans le domaine des relations donc, beaucoup plus vulnérable que lui en ce moment. En fait, c'est de cela qu'il essayait de se convaincre quand, sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son jumeau et l'autre main sur sa taille pour l'attirer à lui et lui faire nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, dans un geste possessif et protecteur.

Harry, le nez enfoui dans la nuque de Draco, se figea immédiatement, ne sachant comment réagir jusqu'à ce que le blond se mette à lui frotter le dos dans un geste inconscient pour l'apaiser. Il se détendit peu à peu. L'étreinte était assez agréable, se dit Harry, bien que complètement surréaliste. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de se demander ce que son frère était en train de faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Draco, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. »

La proximité d'Harry et maintenant son souffle qu'il sentait sur son oreille fit éprouver à Draco quelque chose d'étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable.

« Quoi ? Je joue le jeu. C'est toi qui as commencé, non ?

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu y vas à fond si tu te mets même à me caresser le dos, le taquina Harry. »

À ces paroles, la main de Draco stoppa tout mouvement. Et voilà, il le savait que quelque chose du genre arriverait, mais il avait tout de même tenu à venir et ce quelque chose n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à se produire. Mais bon, il était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière et puis, ce serait des vacances qu'isl n'oublieraient sûrement pas de sitôt.

« Oh, tu m'écoutes ? demanda le brun.

- Hn ?

- Je disais que je comptais leur dire la vérité, mais maintenant on aurait l'air con avec ton petit numéro.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

- Ben, j'étais loin de penser que tu pourrais faire une chose pareille, dit Harry, un sourire dans la voix.

- On a plus qu'à continuer de faire semblant maintenant, soupira Draco.

- Tu es sûr que tu en es capable ?

- Pff, bien sûr !

- A moins que ce ne soit que tu aimes bien me faire des câlins finalement ?

- Nan, mais t'es débile ou quoi ?

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant ? rit Harry.

« Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux, dit une voix avant que Draco ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

Draco relâcha rapidement Harry et tous deux se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Là, ils se heurtèrent à deux regards légèrement moqueurs. Oups !! Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient toujours présents ces deux-là.

« Désolé, dit Harry, contrit.

- Pas grave, sourit le châtain clair. Ça nous arrive tout le temps à nous aussi d'oublier ce qui nous entoure.

- Euh, ouais, bien sûr, dit Draco, essayant de jouer le jeu, mais n'y arrivant, pour l'instant que très moyennement. »

Matt les fixa à tour de rôle avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Bah, ça ne devait pas être important.

« Bon, si on faisait les présentations ? Moi, c'est Matthieu, mais tout le monde m'appelle Matt. Le canon là, dit-il en désignant l'adolescent à ses côtés, c'est mon merveilleux, fantastique, époustouflant, mignon, sexy...

- Hum, hum !

- Bref, continua Matt, pas du tout dérangé par les regards incrédules des jumeaux et celui quelque peu exaspéré de son voisin, c'est mon petit ami, Vincent, mais tout le monde le surnomme Viny.

- Enchanté, dit Vincent avec un sourire aimable. Et vous c'est comment ?

- Moi, c'est Harry et lui Draco et euh..., dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère. Tout le monde nous appelle... Harry et Draco, termina t-il.

- QUOI ?? dit Matt avant que Draco n'ait pu les saluer.

- Quoi, quoi ? fit Draco.

- Vous n'avez pas de surnoms ? demanda Matt.

- Euh, non. C'est un problème ?

- Oui ! »

Les jumeaux, qui ne comprenaient absolument rien, se tournèrent vers Vincent avec l'espoir d'avoir une explication au fait que Matt semblait trouver que la fin du monde était pour bientôt juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de surnom.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il est un peu... excessif.

- Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas les appeler par leur prénom, dit Matt comme une évidence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui malgré tout, le trouvait assez drôle.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Donc toi, le beau blond, ce sera Dray et on ne proteste pas, dit Matt en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche. Et toi, sexy brun, tu sera 'Ry. Voilà, pas plus compliqué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'y a jamais pensé. Vous êtes d'accord, hein ? termina-t-il tout fier de lui. »

Harry et Draco voyaient Vincent leur faire frénétiquement oui de la tête, comme si le contraire aurait entraîné un désastre alors, prudemment, ils l'imitèrent, ce qui semblait réjouir Matthieu.

- Parfait, maintenant le programme pour aujourd'hui. Alors pour commencer, on va manger. Ensuite direction la plage. Vous allez voir, ce sera super, on va se baigner, s'embrasser comme des perdus, encore se baigner, faire une sieste au soleil et, quelque part dans tout ça, on discutera. C'est paaarrtiiiii. »

Sans plus attendre, Matt se dirigea vers un mini restaurant, croyant que tout le monde le suivait, mais les deux frères semblaient pétrifiés sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne agir comme ce garçon et lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué, ça pouvait vraiment être impressionnant ou effrayant, au choix. Vincent connaissait bien son petit copain et savait qu'il pouvait faire ce genre d'effet, c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas suivi, anticipant la réaction des deux autres. Ils s'approcha d'eux et fit un sourire amusé lorsqu'il dut passer ses mains devant leurs yeux pour les faire revenir au temps présent.

- Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, leur dit-il quand il eut toute leur attention. C'est seulement qu'il était heureux de vous rencontrer, mais il peut être aussi très sérieux quand il le veux. Et pour les surnoms, ben, tous ceux de son entourage en ont un, même sa grand-mère alors...

- Ça ne fait rien, sourit Harry. Je le trouve plutôt amusant.

- Toi, du moment que tu t'amuses...

- T'as tout compris Dray. »

Harry souriait toujours alors que Draco grognait un peu pour la forme. Au loin, la voix de Matt se fit entendre et ils se mirent tous les trois en marche. Viny les dépassa rapidement pour aller enlacer son copain.

« Dans quoi on s'est embarqué, souffla Draco.

- Allez tu vas voir, on va bien...

- S'amuser. Ouais, je commence à piger le truc, maugréa le blond, un petit sourire tout de même au coin des lèvres. »

L'heure qu'ils passèrent à manger fut très agréable et comme Vincent leur avait dit, Matt, bien que totalement disjoncté, pouvait aussi avoir des conversations plus sérieuses. C'était une personne très attachante, tout comme Viny qui était un peu plus sérieux, mais avait l'humour facile. Harry et Draco apprécièrent vite les deux adolescents et toute la gêne qu'ils avaient pu ressentir s'envola, ne laissant place qu'à une franche camaraderie. Ils apprirent à se connaître et se racontèrent un peu de leurs vies respectives. Bien sûr, les jumeaux devaient mentir sur certains points, surtout sur leur pseudo couple, mais dans l'ensemble, tout allait bien.

Comme l'avait planifié Matt, ils se rendirent ensuite sur la plage et firent la course pour savoir qui arriverait le premier dans l'eau. Ils chahutèrent un bon moment tout en se tordant de rire, mais l'étrange impression qu'avait eu Matt un peu plus tôt ne voulait pas partir. Il était sûr que quelque chose clochait et son impression s'intensifia lorsqu'à un moment, Harry et Draco se figèrent d'un coup et, sans raison, s'immergèrent complètement sous l'eau. Matthieu chercha autour de lui une raison quelconque qui aurait pu expliquer leur comportement et ne vit qu'un couple qui marchait sur le sable. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua qu'il y avait une grande ressemblance entre ces gens et Draco, mais alors, si c'était bien ses parents, comme il le soupçonnait, pourquoi les deux garçons se cachaient-ils ? Vraiment, il y avait matière à réflexion, mais il se doutait que s'il demandait directement aux concernés, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Harry et Draco finirent par ressortir, tout essoufflés, de l'eau. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil et poussèrent un léger soupir quand ils ne virent personne. Harry, d'une main, dégagea ses cheveux que l'eau avait plaqué sur son front, laissant apparaître sa fine cicatrice aux yeux de tous.

« 'Ry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le front, demanda Matt.

- Hein ? fit Harry en se touchant le front avant de comprendre que son nouvel ami parlait de sa cicatrice. C'est seulement une cicatrice. »

Matt s'approcha pour mieux voir et posa délicatement un doigt à l'endroit où il y avait un petit éclair.

« Elle est vraiment étrange. Comment tu te l'es fait ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le brun. J'ai déjà demandé à ma mère, mais elle ne m'a jamais vraiment répondu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai depuis mes un an. »

C'était vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de la circonstance dans laquelle il avait eu cette marque. À chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à sa mère, Narcissa était restée vague ou elle changeait de sujet. Ça l'avait frustré au début, mais il avait fini par s'en moquer et il oubliait même sa présence parfois. Mais comme Matt continuait de lui en parler, toutes ses questions qui n'avaient jamais eu de réponse revinrent à la charge. Il se promit de réessayer de demander à sa mère.

A quelques pas d'eux, Draco les observa un brin tendu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte juste parce que ce garçon effleurait le front de Harry du bout du doigt. Et tout à l'heure ! Il l'avait tout de même pris dans ses bras et il devait se retenir pour ne pas faire la même chose en ce moment pour éloigner son frère.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais.

- Quoi ? sursauta Draco en se tournant vers Vincent.

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Matt.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! nia vivement le blond en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise.

- Mouais, si tu le dis, dit le châtain sceptique, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes. »

Ils rejoignirent par la suite Harry et Matt qui discutaient toujours, mais à une distance plus raisonnable l'un de l'autre selon Draco. Viny vint tout de suite enlacer son amour tandis que Draco se plaça simplement près d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te toucher le front comme ça ? demanda tout bas le blond.

- Il ne faisait que regarder ma cicatrice.

- On regarde avec nos doigts maintenant ? fit Draco sarcastique. »

Harry le fixa un instant avant de répondre.

« Tu sais Dray, je veux bien jouer le jeu de l'amoureux, mais pour ce qui est de la partie jalousie, je préfère éviter.

- Non mais, vous allez me lâcher avec votre jalousie !!

- Hein ?

- Non, rien, oublie. »

Harry n'était pas trop certain de comprendre, mais préféra faire ce que son jumeau lui demandait vu l'air mal à l'aise qu'il avait.

« 'Ry, Dray, vous venez ? On va s'étendre un peu sur la plage.

- Ok, acceptèrent les deux frères. »

Une fois installés, Matt était bien décidé à faire ce qu'il avait prévu après la baignade alors, sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la nuque de Vincent et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Une séance de baisés mouillés et de légers gémissements suivit. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux et cela se confirma encore plus lorsque Viny allongea délicatement son petit ami sur la serviette sous lui.

Harry et Draco ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent le couple, se regardèrent encore, qu'étaient-ils sensés faire ? Pas _ÇA_ quand même ! Ils étaient d'accord pour faire semblant, pour leur petit jeu, mais pas à ce point. En plus ils étaient frères, c'aurait été immoral, non ? Le fait qu'ils soient frères était-il la seule chose qui les retenait, pensèrent-ils simultanément. Draco se refusa tout simplement à y penser, il ne voulait pas savoir. Harry, lui, plus réaliste, se dit qu'effectivement, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui l'en empêchait. Certes, il n'était pas très à l'aise en regardant Matt et Viny, mais c'aurait été la même chose avec n'importe quel autre couple qui se serait embrassé devant lui avec autant de passion. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, le jeune homme brun trouva que les deux amoureux allaient vraiment bien ensemble et il se dit que si la personne qu'il aimait était un garçon, ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que cela. Après tout, à les regarder, ça avait l'air extrêmement agréable. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il était gay ? Bi ? Humm, c'était peut-être trop de réflexion d'un coup, car pour dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa sexualité. Harry avait toujours pris pour acquis qu'il était attiré par les filles, point final, mais là... Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour y réfléchir, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ces vacances changeraient probablement beaucoup de choses pour lui.

« Mon Dieu. Vous ne savez donc faire que ça vous deux.

- Et toi, ma Grand-mou adorée, tu ne fais que nous interrompre, dit Matt toujours sous son copain et en rejetant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir apercevoir sa grand-mère.

- Mais non. Alors, vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?

- Oui. T'as vu, je ne les ai presque pas traumatisés.

- Effectivement, c'est ce que je vois. Harry, Draco qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Non, non, coupa Vincent. Maintenant c'est 'Ry et Dray.

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Une idée de Matt, je présume, soupira Jane faussement exaspérée. »

Les jumeaux sourirent de toutes leurs dents et hochèrent la tête, amusés. Ils les aimaient bien ces trois là, dommage qu'ils ne pourraient les voir que jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine.

« Très bien, alors _'Ry, Dray,_ comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Vraiment bien. Merci de nous les avoir présenté Jane, dit Harry.

- Oui. Et c'est vrai que Matt ne nous a pratiquement pas causé de traumatismes, rajouta Draco.

- J'en suis heureuse, mais je vais devoir couper court, car il commence à se faire tard et il sera bientôt l'heure de dîner.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque dix-neuf heures. »

Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un bond. Presque dix-neuf heures et il devaient dîner avec leurs parents à 19h30. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient en retard, la situation était déjà bien assez catastrophique.

« On va devoir y aller, nous, leur dit Harry en remettant son t-shirt qu'il avait enlevé pour se baigner.

- D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver tout à l'heure ? demanda Matthieu. Je connais un super endroit où on peut voir le coucher de soleil.

- Pas de problème, répondit Draco en partant déjà, suivi de son frère. »

Matt et Vincent suivirent Jane, un peu à distance tout en se tenant la main, pour rentrer eux aussi à l'hôtel.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu bizarres, toi ? voulut savoir Viny.

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, répondit simplement Matt.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la vérité, j'en suis sûr. Suffit de voir comment ils agissent.

- Mais pourquoi nous auraient-ils fait croire le contraire ?

- Aucune idée, dit le plus petit. Mais c'est stupide. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, c'est évident.

- Je crois que t'as raison et puis, Dray est déjà super jaloux, c'est assez drôle à voir.

- Oui, il ne leur manque qu'un petit coup de pouce et on va le leur donner.

- A quoi tu penses ? voulut savoir le châtain.

- A rien de particulier, on improvisera et on commence ce soir, décida Matthieu.

- Parfait, dit Vincent avec un sourire de conspirateur. »

Sur ce, ils firent le chemin qui les séparait encore de l'hôtel tout en préparant leur intervention de ce soir. Ils allaient tout faire pour les mettre ensemble.

ooOO0OOoo

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, juste après le dîner. Harry et Draco avaient fait en sorte d'écourter ce moment passé avec leurs parents pour avoir le temps de voir le coucher de soleil, car il était déjà assez tard. De toute façon, ils ne s'en plaignirent pas puisque l'ambiance à la table avait été encore plus glaciale, si une chose pareille était possible, qu'à l'habitude. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, même pas Lucius qui généralement, ce serait empressé d'annoncer la punition d'Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était plus ou moins attendu à se faire consigner dans sa chambre, mais non, rien. À la place, l'homme blond n'avait fait qu'afficher une sorte d'air déterminé en le regardant. Il semblait décidé à quelque chose et cela faisait encore plus peur à Harry que d'être enfermé, car au moins, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir, mais là... Le jeune brun avait finalement décidé de ne pas trop y penser, il aviserait le moment venu. En attendant, il allait profiter de ces vacances qui ne s'annonçait pas si terrible que cela. Matt et Viny étaient vraiment supers et même Draco se montrait aimable pour une fois. C'était un énorme changement, mais il appréciait. Donc, c'est comme cela que les jumeaux se retrouvèrent à suivre leur nouveau couple d'amis.

Matt, la main bien accroché à celle de Vincent, les guidait dans un coin très reculé de la plage où il y avait une grande quantité de palmiers qui permettaient une certaine discrétion. Ils marchaient depuis à peine deux minutes quand Matt tourna rapidement la tête pour voir les jumeaux un peu derrière.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? demanda t-il subitement en s'arrêtant.

- Euh, oui, acceptèrent les deux frères.

- Avec Viny, on se demandait pourquoi on ne vous voit pas vous embrasser ou simplement vous tenir la main ? »

Que pouvaient-ils répondre à cela ? " Ben voyez-vous, tout ça n'est qu'un gros bobard. C'est parti d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais finalement on n'est pas en couple du tout et vous voulez la meilleure ? En fait nous sommes frères ! On vous a juste roulé dans la farine à cause d'un petit mal entendu, mais on reste amis, hein ? " En réalité, c'est vraiment ce qu'ils auraient dû dire, mais aucun des deux n'en avaient le courage.

« On est un peu timide pour ce genre de choses, répondit finalement Harry, peu sûr de lui. »

Draco approuva lentement de la tête.

« Pour ce qui est des baisers, on peut comprendre, dit Vincent. Mais vous pourriez tout de même vous tenir par la main. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il n'y a que nous quatre. »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et contre toute attente, c'est le blond qui tendit sa main le premier. Bien qu'extrêmement surpris, Harry avança timidement la sienne et leurs doigts se croisèrent. La paume de Draco était chaude et douce contre sa main et Harry trouvait ce contact étrangement agréable. Inconsciemment, ils se sourirent avant de tourner la tête à nouveau vers leurs amis.

« Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, si ?

- Et vous ne devriez pas éprouver de gêne, renchérit Matthieu. Ça se voit que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, termina-t-il comme une évidence avant de poursuivre sa route, entraînant son amoureux. »

Les jumeaux ne les suivirent pas tout de suite. Ils restèrent plantés là à se regarder, les yeux ronds. L'affirmation, somme toute innocente de Matt, les avait plus qu'ébranlé. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée et ces garçons n'arrangeaient rien. Faits pour être ensemble ? Pure sottise ! De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas... Ils étaient frères.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le ciel était déjà teinté de multiples couleurs. Le rouge, le orange et le rose se mélangeaient avec les différents tons de bleu et de mauve. Le tableau était vraiment magnifique. Vincent alla se placer au pied d'un arbre et invita Matthieu à s'installer sur lui. Celui-ci le fit sans attendre et une fois bien installés, ils regardèrent les jumeaux, toujours debout main dans la main, et les invitèrent à faire de même. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui prit l'initiative tout en se répétant que ce n'était qu'une comédie et qu'il pouvait le faire. Il prit place de la même façon que Vincent et entraîna Draco dans son mouvement pour le placer entre ses jambes. Le blond se tendit presque instantanément dans les bras de son frère.

« Détends-toi, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille. Ça va aller et puis ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

Draco tourna la tête vers son frère qui lui fit un sourire confiant. Il regarda dans ses yeux émeraudes pour y chercher une quelconque moquerie, mais il n'y en avait pas. Harry essayait simplement de le rassurer et Draco se dit que Harry était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il était gentil avec tout le monde alors, pourquoi pas avec lui aussi ? Le blond lui sourit en retour et se détendit contre lui, allant même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule pour une meilleur vue du ciel.

De leur côté, Matt et Viny se firent un sourire entendu et portèrent eux aussi leurs regards vers la voûte céleste.

Toute la semaine se déroula donc ainsi. Tous les quatre passèrent la plupart de leur temps ensemble à rire et à se taquiner, allant un peu partout et profitant au maximum du beau temps. Si au début, Harry et Draco se prenaient la main et s'appelaient par leurs nouveaux surnoms, c'était plus pour faire bonne figure, mais à la longue, cela devint automatique, presque naturel. Même dans l'intimité de leur chambre la bonne humeur régnait, les années précédentes oubliées pour un temps.

La veille du départ de la famille Malfoy, Matt et Vincent attendaient leurs deux amis pour la balade quotidienne qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble après le dîner du soir, tout en discutant de l'avancée de la situation.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

- Ne te décourage pas, mon amour, dit Viny en plaçant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de son chéri. Ils se sont tout de même pas mal rapprochés.

- Oui, mais pas assez. Je les aime bien et je veux qu'ils soient comme nous, se plaignit Matt.

- On ne peut pas faire de miracle non plus.

- Hum... Peut-être bien que si, sourit le plus petit.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le châtain, curieux.

- Je vais les saouler à mort, répondit Matt très fier de lui.

- Hein ?

- On va aller en boîte. On va boire, se lâcher et la nature fera le reste.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? interrogea Viny, sceptique.

- Bien sûr que oui, s'enthousiasma Matt. Tu me suis ?

- Mouais, d'accord. De toute façon, on passera une bonne soirée. »

Ils se turent, car à cet instant, ils virent Harry et Draco s'avancer vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres et les doigts entrelacés comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

« Salut vous deux, les interpella Matt.

- Salut, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Vous repartez demain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda directement Vincent. »

Le sourire des deux frères se fana légèrement. Oui, ils repartaient demain, mais ils n'en avaient plus tellement envie. Tout s'était finalement bien déroulé, ils avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir et ils s'étaient fait deux nouveaux amis qu'ils appréciaient et qu'ils avaient dans l'obligation de quitter. Mais surtout, les deux adolescents appréhendaient le retour à leur vie normale à cause de leur soudain " rapprochement " et puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas discuté, comme à leur habitude, ils ne savaient pas comment cela se déroulerait.

« Oui, on repart demain en fin d'après-midi.

- Oh, alors on pourra se voir demain avant votre départ, s'enthousiasma Matt.

- Oui, mais on n'en est pas encore là et ce soir nous avons prévu quelque chose pour terminer cette semaine en beauté, dit Vincent avec un sourire en coin.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Draco.

- On sort en boîte ! s'exclama Matthieu »

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il adorait aller en boîte et se défouler. Cela lui arrivait assez souvent, à ses amis et lui, de contourner le règlement du collège et de sortir après le couvre-feu pour aller faire la fête dans des clubs. Bien sûr, le lendemain en cours, ils en payaient généralement tous le prix, mais cela en valait la peine. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander s'il y en avait ici, mais apparemment oui et il allait pouvoir en profiter pour sa dernière soirée.

« C'est génial, finit-il par dire pour montrer son accord.

- Euh..., fit Draco. On peut entrer dans ce genre d'endroit à dix-sept ans ? »

- Euh... Normalement non, répondit lentement Viny assez surpris de la question du blond, comme s'il n'avait jamais été en boîte de sa vie. Mais, avec Matt, on connaît le portier alors c'est bon.

- Ah...

- Alors, t'es d'accord ? demanda Matt.

- Ouais, ok. »

Matthieu et Vincent le regardèrent encore un moment, sceptique, mais finirent par acquiescer.

« D'accord, alors on oublie la balade et on file tous se préparer. On se retrouve ici même dans une heure. »

Tous donnèrent leur accord suite aux paroles de Vincent et ils se séparèrent.

Harry suivait Draco dans le hall de l'hôtel en direction de l'ascenseur et le regard qu'il posait sur lui était bizarre.

« Dray ? appela-t-il finalement, utilisant son nouveau surnom comme il le faisait depuis maintenant quelques jours.

- 'Ry ? répondit se dernier alors que les portes de l'élévateur se refermèrent sur eux. »

Harry pouffa doucement. Bien qu'il s'était vite habitué à appeler Draco par son surnom, il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que son frère pouvait faire pareil avec lui. C'était étrange de l'entendre le surnommer " 'Ry " alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne lui parlait pas du tout, mais il aimait bien.

« Dis-moi, finit par continuer Harry. Tu es déjà sorti en boîte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Il ne faisait que fixer son frère.

« Non ! s'exclama Harry. Ne me dis pas que ce sera la première fois que tu sors comme ça ? »

À cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent à leur étage et Draco en profita pour s'éclipser sans répondre. Son jumeau le rattrapa vite fait devant la porte de leur chambre et il entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre.

« Alors ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son frère après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as dit de ne pas te le dire, répondit Draco avec naturel. »

Harry regarda son frère, il avait l'air sérieux. Puis soudain un doute s'empara de lui.

« Rassure-moi. Tu as déjà bu ? Par boire, j'entends de l'alcool bien sûr. »

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de Draco. Cette fois, Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que la réponse de son jumeau était négative. Et puis, après cela, on venait dire que c'était lui qui était coincé...

« Ok. C'est... surprenant, articula lentement Harry pour se donner le temps de se faire à cette idée. Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple, dit Draco. Je refuse de perdre le contrôle et, avec la boisson, vient un moment où l'on ne sait plus ce que l'on fait. Et puis, je n'ai jamais eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour me retrouver dans cet état. Satisfait ?

- Mouais, tout s'explique maintenant. C'est tout à fait toi de penser comme cela, sourit Harry. Mais on va changer ça ce soir, non ?

- Hum. Bon, je vais me changer, dit Draco. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il revint dans la chambre, environ dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait toujours le nez dans ses malles qu'il avait déjà préparé en prévision du départ. Il poussait des grognements agacés tout en envoyant valser des morceaux de linges derrière lui.

« Hey ! Fais un peu attention, dit le blond en recevant une chemise sur la tête.

- Désolé, fut la réponse marmonnée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi me mettre et... Wouh, laissa t-il échapper en regardant finalement Draco. »

Harry se releva tranquillement tout en détaillant son frère jumeau. Celui-ci était vêtu somme toute assez simplement, il portait un pantalon de lin noir qui le serrait à partir de la taille jusqu'en haut des cuisses et une chemise blanche, tout aussi cintrée, dont il avait rabattu les manches jusqu'aux coudes et laissé les premiers boutons ouverts, ce qui laissait voir sa peau crémeuse. Il n'avait pas mis de gel sur ses cheveux, laissant ainsi quelques mèches tomber sur son visage. Harry sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis leur anniversaire et comme à se moment, il se dit que c'était définitivement mieux. Avec un petit sourire en coin, l'adolescent brun se mit lentement à avancer vers Draco, le faisant ainsi reculer pour pouvoir garder une distance raisonnable entre eux. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que le dos du blond rencontre le mur. Harry n'arrêta pas sa progression pour autant et vint placer ses deux mains, à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage de son frère.

Draco ne pouvait plus bouger et il se mit à respirer légèrement plus vite. Il avait peur. Sa tête lui disait de ne surtout pas faire de bêtises, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire franchement ? Peut-être frapper Harry, mais cette idée ne lui enlevait pas du tout son trouble donc, ça ne devait pas être cela qu'il craignait. Mais quoi ? Il ne le savait pas et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement avec le visage de son frère si près du sien.

« Tu sais que t'es sexy comme ça, dit Harry tout bas, toujours son sourire en coin. »

Draco mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. Puis reprenant ses esprits et voulant se sortir de cette situation, il repoussa doucement son frère. Peut-être trop doucement d'ailleurs pour que ça ait l'air convaincant, mais Harry comprit le message et se recula.

« Pff, fit Draco encore troublé. Arrête de dire des conneries.

- Ce n'est pas des conneries, nia le brun. En plus, c'est parfait pour moi. »

Draco lui jeta un regard étrange, mais Harry poursuivit mettant fin à ses doutes.

« Bah oui, c'est toi qui va choisir mes vêtements.

- Génial, soupira Draco à la fois d'exaspération et de soulagement. Me voilà ton habilleur personnel maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Allez, dit Harry en le poussant vers ses malles qui contenaient maintenant moins de linges que le sol de la chambre. »

Draco farfouilla quelque temps dans les vêtements de son frère en poussant des soupirs agacés devant ce qu'il trouvait. Harry n'avait vraiment aucun goût ! Il finit pourtant par trouver un mince chandail à manches longues, noir avec des inscriptions chinoises vertes devant et derrière. Le blond prit le chandail et le déposa sur le lit ensuite, il examina son jumeau de haut en bas avant de se rendre à ses propres malles. Après une minute, il sorti un pantalon en cuir noir qu'il examina avant d'aller le donner à Harry avec le chandail qu'il avait mit sur le lit auparavant. Le brun prit son chandail, mais resta indécis devant le pantalon.

« Ça ne marchera pas, dit-il. On ne fait pas la même taille.

- A peine une petite différence. Au pire, le pantalon sera un peu plus serré qu'il ne le doit.

- Justement, tu sais que je déteste ça.

- Oh allez, ne te fais pas prier, dit Draco en l'envoyant dans la salle de bain. Et dépêche-toi, sinon nous serons en retard.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Harry en fermant la porte. »

Alors que Draco attendait qu'Harry ait enfin terminé de se préparer, il entendit des petits coups frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Matt et Viny.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on vous attend en bas, s'exclama Matthieu avant de pousser un sifflement approbateur en voyant la tenu de Draco. Eh ben, 'Ry devra te tenir à l'oeil ce soir. »

Draco prit un air arrogant qui fit sourire ses deux amis et se décala pour les laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte. Matthieu et Vincent portaient tous deux des jeans et un t-shirt. L'ensemble, plus foncé du côté de Viny et plus pâle pour Matt, les mettait très bien en valeur.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, leur dit Draco. Mais pour ce qui est du retard, il faudra vous plaindre à Harry. C'est lui qui met tant de temps à s'habiller, dit-il en désignant la porte de la salle de bain. »

En parlant d'Harry, sa voix se fit entendre de la pièce d'à côté.

« Draco ! Il est hors de question que je porte ces foutus pantalons, s'écria le brun. On dirait qu'on me les a peint sur la peau. J'ai même dû enlever mon boxer parce qu'il paraissait trop, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée et en avançant de quelques pas dans la chambre. »

Il s'arrêta pourtant bien vite en voyant que Draco n'était plus seul et en avisant les trois regards qui le fixèrent intensément.

La majorité de noir de son ensemble s'alliait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et les dessins verts de son chandail accentuaient la couleur presque trop intense de ses yeux. Chandail qui d'ailleurs était tellement fin, qu'il permettait de deviner toutes les lignes bien tracées de son torse. Quant au pantalon, il mettait ses longues jambes musclées en valeur et moulait à la perfection la rondeur de ses fesses fermes. Finalement, Harry avait raison, ce pantalon avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été peint sur lui.

Vincent fut le premier à reprendre contenance et se rapprocha des deux autres.

« En fin de compte, c'est peut-être toi que devra le surveiller ce soir, souffla t-il à Draco. »

Le blond grogna pour seule réponse. C'était évident qu'il allait le surveiller, il ne devait rien lui arriver et surtout, il ne devait pas faire de bêtises, mais était-ce vraiment la raison ? En cet instant, alors qu'il bavait pratiquement devant son frère, Draco se dit que non, ce n'était pas la véritable raison et puis Harry était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et d'eux deux, c'était le brun qui avait de l'expérience avec les boîtes de nuits. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement possessif tout d'un coup ? Depuis le début de la semaine, ce sentiment n'avait fait qu'empirer et il s'était mit à apprécier de plus en plus son frère. Il se sentait presque revenu au temps où ils étaient tous les deux petits et où il portait une véritable adoration à ce petit être fragile qu'était alors son frère, mais avec un autre sentiment en plus et il ne voulait pas accepter ce que cela pouvait représenter. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi troublé et plus le temps passait, plus cela lui faisait peur. Pour se réconforter, le jeune blond se dit que de toute façon, ils repartaient demain et alors il retrouverait toutes ses habitudes et tous ces sentiments s'envoleraient aussi facilement qu'ils étaient venus.

« Hey, vous allez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? dit Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ouais. Dès que tu te seras retourné pour que je puisse terminer mon inspection, dit Matt qui reçu deux coups de coudes, de la part de son petit ami et de Draco.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, fit Vincent. »

Draco et Matt acceptèrent, mais pas Harry.

« Je vais quand même pas sortir habillé comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Vincent.

- Mais parce que !!! Toi, t'en penses quoi, Dray ?

- Oui Dray. T'en penses quoi ? demanda Matt malicieusement.

- Je pense..., commença Draco incertain de la réponse qu'il devait donner. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps qu'on y aille, dit-il en prenant la main d'Harry et en l'entraînant hors de la chambre, suivi des deux autres qui souriaient diaboliquement. »

Le chemin jusqu'au club se fit dans la bonne humeur et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la boîte de nuit. Harry et Draco ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde qui fasse la file pour entrer.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on va pouvoir passer ? s'inquiéta Draco.

- Mais oui, je vous ai dit qu'on connaissait le portier, le rassura Matt. Allez venez. »

Il les entraîna à sa suite et les fit passer devant toute la file où certaines personnes les regardaient avec un air contrarié. Devant les portes se tenait un homme immense et très baraqué vêtu de noir de pied en cape. Il était vraiment impressionnant et l'effet se décupla lorsqu'il porta son regard vers les quatre adolescents. Harry et Draco reculèrent d'un pas par précaution tandis que les deux autres souriaient en faisant des signes de la main.

« Hey, Matt, Viny, salua le portier.

- S'lut Joe. Dis, tu nous laisses entrer, fit Matt en les désignant tous les quatre. »

Joe les examina un moment puis leur fit signe de passer.

« Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes et pas de bêtises surtout.

- Ouais, comme d'habitude, sourit Vincent. Merci. »

Matthieu, Vincent, Harry et Draco passèrent la porte et avancèrent le long d'un couloir menant à la salle principale.

« Alors, c'est quoi son vrai nom au portier, demanda Draco à Matt.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah oui, Joe, ça devait être son surnom.

- Ah non. C'est son vrai nom bien sûr.

- Quoi, mais l'autre fois t'avais dit...

- Joe, c'est un nom qui ressemble déjà à un surnom. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui en donner un autre.

- Mais..., voulu encore protester Draco.

- Laisses tomber, lui conseilla Harry avec un air amusé. Il est trop compliqué pour nous.

- Il est taré, ouais, marmonna le blond.

- Peut-être, mais avoue que tu l'aimes bien.

- Hmm, et c'est une chance pour lui. »

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent à la salle déjà plus que bondée. Bon nombre de gens bougeaient sur la musique forte et entraînante et les spots de lumières de toutes les couleurs se déplaçaient en rythme. L'ambiance était à la fête. Matt et Harry était encore à l'entrée que déjà leurs pieds voulaient les mener à la piste de danse, mais ils devaient d'abord trouver une table.

« Moi et 'Ry, on va chercher les boissons et vous, dit Matt en pointant Viny et Dray, vous allez trouver une table. On se retrouve tout de suite, ok. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Matt entraîna Harry par la manche de son chandail vers le bar. Les deux autres, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, partirent chercher une table de libre. Ils en trouvèrent une assez vite près de la piste et y prirent place en attendant. Draco se mit à observer un peu partout autour de lui avec curiosité, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il entrait dans une boîte de nuit et sa première impression était assez bonne. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir du plaisir et s'il arrivait à se lâcher un peu, ce qu'il avait appris à faire durant ces vacances, il devrait sûrement passer une bonne soirée. Le blond se mit à regarder la piste de danse et vit un couple de femmes qui avait l'air de faire un peu plus que danser. Il se tourna vers Vincent, pas trop certain du genre d'endroit dans lequel ils l'avaient emmené.

« Euh, Viny ? On est dans un club de quoi au juste, fit-il en montrant les femmes du menton. »

Le châtain regarda dans la direction que Draco lui indiquait et sourit.

« C'est un club pour tout le monde, répondit-il en lui pointant du doigt un couple mixte et un autre de deux hommes. Enfin, pour tout le monde qui a l'esprit assez ouvert.

- Ah ok, dit Draco pas plus troublé que cela. »

Matt et Harry revinrent sur ces entre faits et déposèrent les boissons sur la table. Harry prit place près de Draco et lui donna un des verres. Le blond regarda sa boisson de couleur rouge avec une petite ombrelle sur le bord et ensuite son frère avec une question muette dans les yeux.

« C'est un cocktail de fruits alcoolisé, l'informa le brun. C'est très bon, tu vas voir. Comme tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool avant, je me suis dit que pour ta première fois, ça passerait mieux comme ça. Mais il faut faire attention parce qu'on goûte à peine l'alcool là-dedans alors, ça peut être traître, finit Harry en souriant. »

Draco prit une gorgée et décida que ce n'était pas mauvais et il ne se fit pas prier pour terminer son verre. Les quatre amis discutèrent un moment en buvant leur première boisson et à la moitié de la deuxième, Matt se leva et traîna son copain avec lui pour aller danser. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent donc seul à la table.

« Alors, comment tu trouves ? demanda Harry en parlant de la boîte de nuit.

- Génial, dit Draco que l'alcool rendait joyeux. Je crois que je vais renouveler l'expérience une fois rentré.

- Content que ça te plaise, sourit le brun. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que c'est demain qu'on rentre.

- Ouais. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient juste d'arriver, mais qu'en même temps, ça fait des siècles.

- Moi aussi j'ai cette impression. En tout cas, ces vacances auront changées beaucoup de choses, dit Harry en regardant pensivement Viny et Matt enlacés sur la piste. »

Les amoureux revinrent finalement à la table et tous ensemble, ils allèrent se chercher un autre verre. Harry surveillait son frère du coin de l'oeil. Bien que les effets de l'alcool se faisaient déjà bien sentir pour lui, ce n'était rien à comparer de Draco qui dès son premier verre s'était mis à sourire à tout le monde, mais Harry le laissa faire. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser lui aussi de temps en temps.

De retour à leur table, les adolescents continuèrent de boire et de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tourne vers Draco en lui disant qu'il avait envie de danser et il lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec lui.

Draco qui avait les esprits embrumés et qui avait lui aussi envie d'aller sur la piste, s'apprêtait à dire oui quand une infime partie de lui encore plus ou moins lucide lui souffla que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de danser_avec_ son frère. Alors il se leva un peu chancelant en disant qu'il devait se rendre aux toilettes et il partit.

Harry le regarda partir avec une petite moue boudeuse qui ne dura pourtant pas longtemps puisqu'un homme à peine plus vieux que lui à la peau foncée et aux yeux noirs perçants, vint l'inviter.

« Je ne sais pas si..., fit-il, hésitant.

- Oh allez, vas-y 'Ry, l'encouragea Matt.

- D'accord, finit par accepter Harry qui avait trop envie de se laisser aller et que les boissons avaient dé-gêné. »

Il se leva et prit la main que l'autre lui tendait et le suivit à travers les autres danseurs.

Lorsque Draco revint des toilettes, il ne vit que Matt et Viny à la table qui riaient et s'embrassaient. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et se demanda où pouvait bien être Harry. Le blond s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« L'est où 'Ry ? demanda-t-il, aucunement préoccupé de déranger ses deux amis. »

Matt se décolla de son amour, se tourna vers Draco en souriant et lui pointa du doigt un endroit de la piste de danse. Quand ses yeux virent ce que Matt voulait lui montrer, Draco, lui, ne sourit pas du tout, au contraire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa bouche forma un " oh " de stupéfaction. Harry était apparemment déchaîné. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique pratiquement collé à son partenaire, la main droite sur son épaule tandis que l'autre avait posé la sienne sur sa hanche gauche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- Il danse, ça se voit, non ?

- Oui, mais pour...

- Toi tu ne voulais pas, alors quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas...

- Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait t'attendre toute la soirée ?

- Mais je...

- Donc, c'est toi qui l'as cherché, conclut Matt.

- Et puis, je t'avais dit de le garder à l'oeil, rappela Vincent. »

Draco se tut, un regard mauvais braqué sur le couple de danseurs et il calla son énième verre d'un coup. Le fait qu'Harry dansait avec un _homme_, ne l'interpella pas plus que cela. Il se rendait compte qu'Harry n'était peut-être pas _autant_ coincé qu'il le croyait et il n'aimait pas voir son frère comme cela, pas du tout. Cela faisait qu'il le voyait sous un autre jour et que cet Harry là, pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Mais plus que le nouveau côté de son jumeau, le blond détestait le voir accroché à ce débile alors, quand la main du débile en question descendit un peu plus bas que la taille d'Harry, Draco se leva d'un bond et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put, avec son pas instable, vers son frère. A cause de son esprit embrumé, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il arriva près des deux danseurs et qu'il poussa fort peu amicalement le partenaire de Harry pour qu'il s'éloigne.

« Pas touche, siffla le blond. L'est à moi, lui.

- Ah ouais ? fit l'homme aux yeux noirs en s'approchant dangereusement d'un Draco qui ne percevait pas du tout le danger dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Pas touche, répéta Harry en s'interposa d'un coup,_légèrement_ plus en possession de ses moyens que son jumeau.

- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda l'homme furieux.

- Ouais, fit le brun en hochant la tête, très fier. »

Le garçon aux yeux noirs partit en poussant un soupir de contrariété alors qu'Harry fit face à Draco avec la même mine boudeuse que tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi t'es v'nu nous déranger si tu voulais pas danser ? interrogea Harry en croisant les bras.

- 'Changé d'avis, répondit le blond en levant le menton, défiant son frère de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vraiment ? fit le garçon aux yeux verts en ricanant bêtement devant son vis-à-vis qui peinait à tenir debout.

- Te moque pas. Pas ma faute si j'peux pas garder mon équilibre avec c'te plancher qui arrête pas d'bouger tout seul, maugréa le blond.

- Ok, viens par ici alors, fit Harry en agrippant la taille de Draco et en le rapprochant de lui. J'vais t'nir moi.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, dit doucement Draco en poussant un soupir vaincu et en se laissant aller dans les bras de son frère. »

Alors que les haut-parleurs laissaient échapper des notes de musique rythmée, sur la piste, Harry et Draco bougeaient lentement, les yeux fermés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco avait passé ses bras autour du cou du brun et jouait tranquillement avec les cheveux noirs à la base de sa nuque, avec l'une de ses mains. Une heure passa ainsi sans qu'aucun ne fasse plus de mouvements ou n'échangent un mot. Ils n'entendaient plus la musique et les gens autour d'eux n'existaient plus. D'ailleurs, ils ne pensaient absolument à rien si ce n'est qu'ils étaient très bien là où ils étaient. Les deux adolescents auraient pu rester comme cela encore longtemps si Matthieu et Vincent n'étaient pas arrivés pour les ramener au présent.

« Allez, vous deux. Il est tard, on devrait rentrer. »

Les jumeaux se laissèrent entraîner à l'extérieur en se tenant toujours l'un à l'autre pour se soutenir, mais aussi parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Le retour se fit un peu plus difficilement que l'aller puisqu'ils avaient quelques problèmes pour se déplacer. Matt et Vincent, qui, étrangement, ne ressentaient aucun inconvénient lié à l'alcool, devait sans cesse leur faire éviter les obstacles.

Il devait être dans les deux heures du matin, la nuit était belle et il n'y avait personne sur leur chemin. Matt décida d'en profiter pendant qu'il était encore temps et il s'arrêta soudainement à quelques mètres de l'hôtel pour faire face aux jumeaux. C'était le moment ou jamais, dans leur état, ils auraient pu accepter n'importe quoi.

« 'Ry ? Dray ? Comme vous partez bientôt, vous pourriez nous faire une faveur ? demanda innocemment le plus petit des quatre.

- Moui ! Pace que ze vous zaime, assura Draco. Hein 'Ry ? »

Harry approuva avec conviction et Matt leur fit un grand sourire joyeux avant de faire un petit clin d'oeil dans la direction de Viny.

« Ok, alors embrassez-vous, dit directement Matthieu. Je voudrais aussi garder ce souvenir de vous.

- Ah, ça on peut pas, dit Draco.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Euuh... M'en souviens plus. T'en souviens toi, 'Ry, pourquoi on peut pas s'embrasser ?

- Non. Pourquoi on peut pas ? J'en ai envie moi.

- Ah oui ?

- Hm, hm, confirma le brun.

- Ok, souffla Draco soudain plus sérieux en s'approchant d'Harry. »

Harry s'approcha aussi et tendit la main vers la joue blanche du garçon face à lui pour la lui caresser doucement. Elle était douce et chaude et sans rompre le contact visuel, il avança son visage vers le sien pour poser ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de Draco. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement que les deux garçons rompirent au bout de trois secondes pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux brillants d'émotions de l'autre. Ils se sourirent et Draco reposa sa bouche sur celle de son frère pour un baiser plus appuyé cette fois. Harry entoura la taille de Draco tandis que celui-ci passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le baiser était doux et tendre jusqu'à ce que le blond se mette à lécher et à mordiller légèrement les lèvres d'Harry qui laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être et qui entrouvrit la bouche pour aller faire connaissance avec la langue de son partenaire. C'était délicieux, leurs langues se frôlaient et le goût de l'alcool encore présent les grisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils oublièrent tout puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout oublié avant, mais ils avaient l'agréable impression de flotter au-dessus de tout.

Matthieu et Vincent, maintenant très près l'un de l'autre, regardaient ce tableau idyllique en étant extrêmement fiers d'eux, mais aussi heureux. Ils étaient sûrs de ne pas s'être trompés, c'est deux là n'était vraiment faits pour personne d'autre et ils espéraient leur avoir rendu service. Les amoureux durent se résoudre à les interrompre, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, lorsque le baiser se fit plus passionné et que les mains et les gémissements commencèrent à se mettre de la partie.

« Hmm..., les mecs ? »

Aucune réponse ne leur vint alors, ils essayèrent un peu plus fermement.

« Les mecs ! »

Cette fois, ils eurent droit à une sorte de grognement agacé. C'était déjà ça.

« On doit rentrer, maintenant. »

Rien ne leur permit de savoir si leurs amis avaient compris. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Matt et Viny, d'un commun accord, se mirent chacun derrière un des jumeaux pour les séparer. Ils se regardèrent un instant, désolés, en se disant que si quelqu'un leur faisait un coup pareil un jour, ils le massacreraient probablement, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Alors, après avoir compté mentalement jusqu'à trois, ils les tirèrent en arrière pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre. D'abord surpris de la perte de contact, Harry et Draco se mirent vite à protester et à gémir comme des chiots à qui on aurait enlevé le lait de leur mère.

« Désolé, mais on doit absolument y aller, s'excusa Vincent avec un air contrit.

- Non, j'veux pas, fit Draco.

- Pff, vous n'êtes pas croyable, dit Matt. Toute la semaine, vous n'avez jamais voulu en entendre parler et là vous ne voulez plus vous séparer. Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez.

- Maintenant on sait, affirma Harry en voulant se rapprocher de Draco.

- Ouais, on n'en doute pas, fit Vincent en le retenant. Mais ce n'est plus le moment. Allez hop ! termina-t-il en reprenant le chemin. »

Le temps d'arriver à l'hôtel, Harry et Draco avaient eu le temps de se calmer et c'est avec une accolade qu'ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit.

« Vous allez être capable de regagner votre chambre tout seul ?

- Bien sûr, fit Draco dans un sursaut de fierté.

- Ok, bonne nuit, dit Matt en riant. »

Les jumeaux n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant la porte de leur chambre. Ils avaient encore l'esprit qui flottait.

« T'as la clé ? demanda Harry.

- Moui. »

Par contre, ce n'est qu'au moins quinze minutes plus tard qu'ils purent finalement entrer dans la pièce. Draco avait passé tout ce temps à engueuler sa clé parce que, selon lui, elle était méchante de ne pas vouloir trouver le trou de la serrure. Tout cela se fit à voix basse, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne fallait pas déranger toute l'étage, avait dit Harry très sérieusement.

La première chose qu'Harry voulut faire en entrant, était de se mettre quelque chose de plus confortable pour ensuite se jeter sur son lit, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car il se fit attraper et coller contre le mur. Il se retrouva prisonnier de son frère qui le regardait intensément, les pommettes légèrement rougies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda tout bas le brun.

- Encore, répondit seulement Draco tout aussi bas et il l'embrassa sans plus attendre. »

Cette fois le baiser ne commença pas doucement, il se fit tout de suite intense, leurs langues jouant ensemble et goûtant tout ce qu'il y avait à goûter de la bouche de l'autre. Toute la tension qu'ils avaient pu ressentir cette semaine se manifesta dans cet échange. L'une des mains de Draco se remit dans la chevelure d'Harry tandis que l'autre lui caressait la nuque. De leur côté, les mains d'Harry, trouvèrent vite leur chemin jusque sous la chemise du blond et il se mit à passer ses doigts le long de son dos tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son jumeau, ce qui fit frissonner Draco et il gémit avant de reprendre la bouche du brun. À bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer et Draco en profita pour retracer la mâchoire de Harry et descendre jusque dans son cou. Arrivé derrière l'oreille gauche, il se mit à embrasser, mordre et lécher pour laisser une petite marque rouge. Sous ces sensations, Harry retint son souffle et se mit à respirer plus vite tout en resserrant sa prise dans le dos du blond pour l'avoir plus près de lui encore.

Tout cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps et aller beaucoup plus loin si ce n'avait été de la fatigue et de tout l'alcool ingéré. Donc, les activités buccales de Draco, dans le cou de son frère, diminuèrent et sa respiration ralentit jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'endorme la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci ne mit pas trop de temps à remarquer la soudaine immobilité de Draco et se tapa la tête contre le mur derrière lui en soufflant un bon coup. Il essaya, par la suite, de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Toi, tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool, dit-il mi-contrarié, mi-amusé. »

L'adolescent brun souleva son frère jumeau du mieux qu'il le put dans son état et le transporta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Il lui enleva ensuite ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son boxer pour plus de confort durant la nuit. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le corps de Draco qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder comme il en avait envie en ce moment et défit les couvertures tout en jetant les coussins superflus sur le sol, pour ce soir, il se foutait bien de séparer le lit ou non.

Harry entreprit ensuite de se chercher un boxer et un t-shirt dans le fouillis qu'étaient ses vêtements. Il prit les premières choses qu'il trouva et se changea en quatrième vitesse pour ensuite se glisser lui aussi sous la couette et de s'allonger. Lorsque sa tête toucha enfin l'oreiller, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bonheur avant de s'endormir.

Ce qui le réveilla, fut un bruit sourd venant de derrière la porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain. En regardant l'heure, Harry remarqua qu'il n'était que 4h07 du matin donc, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était endormi que depuis environ deux heures, s'il se souvenait bien. Il entendit de nouveau le bruit et se redressa dans le lit, mais il dut se tenir au matelas pour ne pas vaciller. Il avait la tête qui tournait affreusement et une migraine pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Oh ouais, la journée risquait d'être palpitante ! En faisant bien attention, Harry se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le fameux bruit. Quand il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, une odeur des plus écoeurantes le prit au nez et il vit son frère, assis par terre et la tête posée sur le bord de la cuvette des toilettes.

Harry eut pitié de lui. Il se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il s'était saoulé et de ce qui avait suivit et il pouvait dire en toute connaissance de cause que c'était l'une des pires expériences au monde. Même aujourd'hui, cela lui arrivait encore trop souvent à son goût. D'ailleurs en ce moment, il sentait qu'il n'en était pas loin.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce sous le regard vitreux de Draco qui n'ouvrit la bouche que pour pousser une plainte avant que son visage ne retourne au-dessus des toilettes. Le brun alla jusqu'à l'évier où il ouvrit l'eau froide pour remplir un verre qui n'était pas loin et humidifier un linge. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir près de son frère et déposa le verre et le linge sur le plancher à côté de lui. Sans un mot, Harry dégagea les mèches blondes et trempées de sueur de devant les yeux de Draco et entreprit de lui frotter doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco leva enfin la tête. Il avait le visage rouge et parsemé de larmes qui avaient coulées toutes seules. Harry prit le linge et commença à le tamponner sur le visage face à lui. Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir. Le linge froid sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Toujours sans rien dire, le brun aux yeux émeraude tendit le verre d'eau au blond pour qu'il puisse boire et se rincer un peu la bouche. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, lorsque Draco lui retendit le verre vide, qu'il parla enfin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il inutilement. »

Draco fit non de la tête alors Harry se releva pour repasser le linge sous l'eau froide et revint le passer sur le visage de son frère. Pour commencer, il traça tous les contours de son visage avec un bout du linge pour essayer de le détendre, il le plaqua ensuite sur son front et finit par le déplacer jusqu'à sa nuque où il le laissa. Draco avait fermé les yeux, se laissant totalement faire.

« Tu veux retourner te coucher ? finit par demander Harry.

- Non. Je vais encore vomir si je me rallonge. ... Je suis désolé, rajouta t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Pour tout ça, expliqua Draco en désignant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et du fait qu'Harry s'occupe de lui.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il y avait de grosses chances que ça t'arrive. Finalement, c'est toi le plus intelligent des deux pour n'avoir jamais bu jusqu'à maintenant, lui sourit Harry. »

Draco sourit aussi.

« Je suis content que tu l'admettes enfin. »

Malgré lui, les yeux de Draco se fermèrent tout seuls et il commença à vaciller de tous les côtés. Voyant la fatigue de son frère, Harry décida que, malgré tout, il valait mieux le ramener au lit. Il ôta le linge que Draco avait encore sur la nuque et se leva. Il posa le linge ainsi que le verre vide sur le comptoir et tendit la main à son jumeau.

« Viens, je te ramène. »

Draco accepta et se releva en grognant. Harry dut l'aider à marcher jusqu'au lit puisqu'il tenait à peine correctement debout. Une fois le blond allongé, Harry fit le tour pour se mettre de son côté.

« Tout va bien ?

- Non, je ne me sens pas bien, pleurnicha presque Draco.

- Viens par là, fit Harry en ouvrant les bras. »

Draco ne se posa même pas de questions et vint se blottir tout contre son frère. Il calla sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux lorsque Harry l'enserra de ses bras. Il se sentait mieux là.

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Le plus gros est sorti, fit Harry avec une grimace équivoque, en jouant avec les mèches blondes.

- Est-ce que demain je vais aller mieux ?

- Eumh, non, je ne crois pas. Tu auras probablement une énorme migraine.

- Aarrg, mais alors à quoi ça sert l'alcool ? C'est décidé, c'était la première et la dernière fois. Tu me laisseras plus boire, hein ? Tu promets ?

- Si tu veux, rit Harry.

- Merci, soupira Draco.

- Pas de problème. Dors maintenant, bailla le brun

- Hum, fit le blond en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, Dray.

- Ouais, bonne nuit. ... Petit ange, chuchota Draco après un temps. »

Harry ne l'entendit jamais, déjà endormi. Un des derniers rayons de lune avant le lever du soleil vint faire briller la gourmette d'or ainsi que le pendentif que les deux garçons n'avaient pas quittés depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Les quelques heures suivantes, ils dormirent paisiblement.

ooOO0OOoo

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller et s'il en croyait la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux, il devait être dans les alentours de midi. Il se sentait bien là où il était et une agréable chaleur l'entourait, mais dès qu'il essaya de remuer un peu, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et la nausée le reprit. Harry avait eut raison, il avait une affreuse migraine. ... Harry ? Prudemment, le blond ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le visage de son frère qui dormait encore paisiblement. Ils étaient encore dans la même position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis. Dans une douleur incroyable, comme si un train à l'intérieur de sa tête fonçait sur les parois de son crâne, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils s'étaient embrassés ! Et pas qu'un peu, non, ils y avaient mis le paquet. C'était exactement pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à boire et maintenant les circonstances lui donnaient raison.

Le premier réflexe de Draco avait été de s'éloigner brusquement de cette étreinte, mais il préféra se calmer et fermer fortement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se réveille tout de suite. Alors avec toutes les précautions du monde, il réussit à s'extirper du lit sans le réveiller. Draco prit, en vitesse, des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là, il fit couler l'eau et se jeta pratiquement dessous. Les martèlements de son crâne ne diminuaient pas et il avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Ce n'était pas rien, il avait embrassé un garçon et pas n'importe lequel, son jumeau et c'était tout sauf acceptable. Jamais, il n'avait eu une quelconque attirance pour quelqu'un du même sexe que lui auparavant. Pourtant, si ça avait été le cas, il s'en serait rendu compte avec tous les garçons qu'il connaissait et toutes ces douches qu'il avait prit avec ses coéquipiers après leur entraînement de foot. Il se rappela alors qu'Harry avait été l'un des seuls qu'il n'avait jamais vu se doucher et pour l'instant, c'était bien de lui dont il était question. Un autre souvenir lui revint, le jour de leur anniversaire, lorsqu'il était entré dans leur salle de bain commune alors que son frère sortait à peine de la douche. Draco se souvenait de l'étrange sensation de chaleur qu'il avait eu dans le ventre à cet instant et il appuya son front contre la paroi de la cabine de douche en fermant les yeux. ... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne _pouvait_**pas** l'être.

Son père le tuerait s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler, il en était certain. Ce qu'il s'était passé... Il aurait pu se passer bien plus, mais Draco se rappelait vaguement s'être endormi d'un coup et pour ça, il en remercia tous les dieux existants et inexistants. Mon dieu, en ce moment, alors que le jeune homme finissait de se laver, il ne put qu'avouer qu'il avait plus qu'adoré les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Harry et s'il ne s'était pas écroulé d'un coup, il aurait accepté d'aller plus loin avec un intense plaisir. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Presque…

Draco sortit finalement de la cabine et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une mine affreuse et sa migraine qui n'avait l'air que d'empirer. Que devait-il faire ? Et avec Harry ? Comment celui-ci allait réagir quand il se réveillerait ? Que dirait-il ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'était pas pressé d'avoir des réponses. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur lui-même et trouver un moyen de se prouver qu'il n'aimait pas les... les garçons. Oh, mais ça, il savait exactement comment faire. Un de ses sourires spécial Draco Malfoy reprit sa place sur ses lèvres, sur son visage redevenu sans émotions. Les vacances étaient finies et lui était de retour.

Il se prépara en vitesse et pria, avant de sortir, que son frère dorme toujours sinon, ça risquait de se compliquer. Par chance pour lui, Harry était toujours au pays des rêves. Le blond s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Ses paupières étaient fermées sur ses yeux de couleur unique et si expressifs, sa respiration lente s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lèvres que Draco avait goûtées à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il eut un petit pincement au coeur en pensant à tout ce qui aurait peut-être pu être si seulement...

« Si seulement tu n'étais pas mon frère, dit Draco en s'approchant. »

Il s'accroupit devant le visage d'Harry et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour ne pas le réveiller alors que dans cette position, les années passées se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

« Pardonne-moi, petit ange. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front et se releva. Il partit en quête d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, qu'il était sûr d'avoir emporté, pour cacher ses yeux cernés et pour se protéger de la lumière qui allait le faire mourir. Sans un autre regard en arrière, il sortit de la chambre et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Là, il se mit à chercher dans tous les coins _le_ moyen de vérifier que rien n'avait changé. Un sourire en coin apparut lorsqu'il trouva.

ooOO0OOoo

Harry sortit de son sommeil une demi-heure plus tard en grognant. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, il se sentait lourd et sa migraine était tellement forte qu'il n'aurait su dire avec exactitude où il avait mal exactement. La première chose qu'il remarqua en réussissant finalement à ouvrir les yeux, fut qu'il était seul. Draco était apparemment parti il ne savait où puisqu'il n'était nul part dans la chambre ni dans la salle de bain puisque la porte de celle-ci était ouverte. C'était étrange, son frère n'était jamais sorti sans lui, se dit Harry jusqu'à ce que des flashs de la veille l'assaillent. Ouuh, malaise ! Mais connaissant Draco, s'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait hier au soir, il l'aurait plutôt réveillé en hurlant avant de le jeter du haut du dixième étage, mais là il était simplement parti. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que maintenant, une conversation serait inévitable.

Le jeune homme réussit tant bien que mal à se lever en faisant des mouvements d'une lenteur extrême. Il fila sous la douche et s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements ; il devait refaire tous ses bagages avant de pouvoir aller dire au revoir à Matt et Viny. C'est donc ce qu'il entreprit de faire, ses pensées tout de même tournées vers son jumeau.

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco n'était pas bien, mais cela avait eu pour effet de confirmer ses doutes quand au fait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à aimer un autre garçon. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait trouvé cette expérience agréable et il décida de voir les choses comme un simple test. Oui c'est cela, un test. Après tout qui pourrait être mieux qu'un frère pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses ? Oui, mais Draco n'était pas un frère comme les autres, ils n'avaient pas la complicité que des jumeaux pouvaient avoir, mais Harry préférait ne pas trop s'y attarder. De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait, et ils auraient beau se casser la tête jusqu'à l'année prochaine que ça ne changerait rien alors autant faire avec et c'est ce qu'il dirait à Draco si celui-ci venait à s'énerver. Voilà, ce n'était pas plus compliqué.

Harry finissait de boucler ses malles lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec son père. Depuis l'incident de la plage, la première journée, Harry n'avait plus revu ses parents sauf pour les dîners du soir, préférant de loin les éviter. Lucius avait maintenant un visage neutre et Harry se mit à prier pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa mauvaise mine.

« Fils, salua l'homme. Mais la façon qu'il avait eu de prononcer ce simple mot sonna de manière étrange aux oreilles du brun.

- Bonjour père.

- Vos bagages sont-ils prêts ?

- Oui père.

- Et ceux de Draco ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Bien. »

L'homme blond se retourna pour faire face à deux hommes portant l'uniforme de l'hôtel et qui était restés sur le côté jusque là. Il s'adressa à eux sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Allez prendre ces malles et descendez-les à l'entrée principale. Un chauffeur devrait vous y attendre. »

Les deux employés firent ce qui leur était demandé et entrèrent dans la chambre pour prendre les valises des jumeaux. Harry sortit dans le couloir pour ne pas les gêner dans leur travail et pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oubliaient rien. Il se retourna ensuite vers son père.

« Nous ne devions pas partir seulement en fin d'après-midi ? demanda Harry.

- Les heures du vol ont un peu changé et il n'y a rien de mal à prendre un peu d'avance.

- Bien sûr père.

- Et où est Draco ?

- Je n'en sais rien, père. Il n'était pas là lorsque je me suis réveillé.

- Dans ce cas, va le trouver et dis-lui de se tenir prêt, compris ?

- Oui, père. »

Lucius retourna dans sa propre chambre tandis que Harry marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, il tomba tout de suite sur Matt et Vincent qui avait l'air de l'attendre. Ils l'accueillirent avec un immense sourire.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Matt. On attend ici depuis un moment déjà de peur de vous manquer.

- Désolé, je viens à peine de me lever et de finir de me préparer.

- D'accord, mais il est où Dray ? demanda Viny.

- Aucune idée. Il n'était pas là ce matin et je dois le trouver pour lui dire qu'on part bientôt.

- Quoi, déjà ?

- Eh, oui, soupira Harry tristement.

- Bon, allez. Ne faisons pas cette tête. On va t'aider à le trouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Merci, fit Harry en se mettant en route avec ses amis.

- Oh fait, comment tu te sens ? voulut savoir Vincent après quelques mètres. »

Harry grogna pour toute réponse en portant les mains à ses tempes. Les deux adolescents à ses côtés lui sourirent moqueusement et ils continuèrent leur route. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, les trois garçons commencèrent vraiment à se demander où Draco pouvait bien être lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent finalement. Les trois s'arrêtèrent net et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à mesure qu'ils assimilaient ce qu'il voyait. Oh ça, pour l'avoir trouvé, ils l'avaient trouvé, mais finalement peut-être auraient-ils préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Harry laissa échapper un halètement sous le coup de la surprise, de la colère, de la déception, de la tristesse... Il ne savait pas. Tandis que les deux autres firent un pas en arrière, choqués.

Draco, totalement inconscient du fait qu'on le cherchait, avait réussi à plaquer sur le tronc d'un palmier la solution qu'il avait trouvé à son problème et embrassait tous les bouts de peau qu'il pouvait trouver et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait lorsque la dite solution portait un mini bikini. La fille se laissait faire avec joie, fondant un peu plus à mesure que les caresses s'intensifiaient. Finalement, Draco trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, la fille était mignonne, elle lui faisait assez d'effet. Ok, il n'était peut-être pas aussi excité que la veille, mais en ce moment, il avait les idées claires alors que la veille, non. Parfait ! Il s'apprêtait à se dégager de cette étreinte et à repartir bien tranquillement maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il entendit un petit halètement provenir de son dos. Il se figea et un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dans ceux écarquillés de son frère et un peu plus loin derrière, Matthieu et Vincent le regardèrent avec incompréhension avant de regarder Harry avec une sorte de culpabilité. Et Merde !

« Je... Enfin, je..., réussit à sortir Harry. »

Draco voyait toutes les émotions que pouvait ressentir son frère passer sur son visage et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Bien sûr, en tant que tel, il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais la situation était compliquée et il savait qu'il aurait dû en parler avec Harry avant toute chose. Cependant, il avait été trop paniqué pour le faire et maintenant alors qu'il voyait le visage de son jumeau se fermer complètement, il sut qu'il était trop tard... Trop tard pour tout. Car normalement, Harry était un livre ouvert et on pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait juste en le voyant, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il le voulait bien. Alors quand il se fermait, c'était mauvais signe. Et comme pour le confirmer, le brun, avec un dernier regard pour son frère, se détourna et partit.

Après un regard colérique dans la direction de Draco, Matt s'élança à la poursuite de son ami, laissant Vincent avec le blond et la fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

D'un air las, Draco soupira en se massa la nuque avant de dire à la fille en bikini de dégager. Il se mit ensuite à marcher sans but précis en ne se préoccupant pas de Viny qui le suivait, une question muette dans les yeux.

« C'était intéressant, finit par dire Vincent

- Écoute, soupira de nouveau le blond. Là, je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler.

- Comme tu veux, répondit calmement Viny. Mais comme 'Ry est parti sans t'avoir informé, je veux juste te dire qu'on te cherchait pour te prévenir de votre départ.

- Ah. Ok, fit Draco en changeant de chemin pour prendre celui de l'hôtel. Dis, t'es obligé de me suivre ?

- Je ne te suis pas, dit toujours aussi calmement le châtain. Je retourne juste à l'hôtel moi aussi. Les deux autres y seront sûrement. »

Et il avait raison, c'est bien le chemin qu'avait pris Harry. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de voir et il était furieux, furieux comme il l'avait rarement été. Tout ce qu'il ressentait d'autre comme la déception et la tristesse était englouti sous la colère. D'ailleurs ces autres émotions, il ne les voyait pas, il ne _voulait_ pas les voir parce qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire là et n'avaient aucun sens dans les circonstances présentes. Non, il en voulait à son frère seulement parce qu'il avait tout gâché et que maintenant Matthieu et Vincent ne voudraient sûrement plus leur adresser la parole. C'était la seule raison, d'ailleurs que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Rien ! C'est là-dessus et alors qu'il était à quelques pas de l'hôtel que Matt le rattrapa.

« 'Ry ! Attends-moi ! »

Harry stoppa sa marche et attendit que son ami arrive à sa hauteur.

« Matt, je...

- Je suis désolé 'Ry, le coupa son ami.

- ... Tu comprends, c'était... Hein ?

- Je te dis que je m'excuse.

- Pourquoi ? Non, tu ne comprends pas, c'est à moi de le faire, je ne voulais pas...

- Non ! protesta Matt en lui prenant le bras pour qu'il l'écoute. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous pousser l'un vers l'autre quand j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble, mais j'étais tellement sûr que...

- Oohooh, attends une minute, l'interrompit Harry. Tu as bien dit que tu _savais_ qu'on n'était pas ensemble pour de vrai ?

- Oui, confirma Matt, penaud.

- Mais alors... Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, sous le choc. »

Avant que Matthieu n'ait pu donner de réponse, ils virent arriver Draco et Vincent. Le regard des jumeaux s'accrochèrent, mais ne laissèrent rien passer de ce qu'ils pensaient. La distance entre eux était revenue. Voyant la manière dont Harry fixait le blond, Matt lui prit la main pour le tirer à l'écart afin de pouvoir terminer leur conversation.

« Crois-moi, 'Ry. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais vous étiez tellement parfait tous les deux. J'ai vraiment cru...

- Non, arrête, Matt. C'est toi qui m'écoutes maintenant. Draco... Eh bien, Draco est mon frère, lâcha Harry. »

Matt resta sous le choc un long moment.

« Ton... Ton frère !?

- Oui, mon frère jumeau.

- Jumeau !?! fit Matt, incrédule.

-_Faux_ jumeau, précisa Harry. Mais oui. »

À quelques mètres, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, sortaient par les portes de l'hôtel et appelèrent leurs fils pour le départ.

« Bon, eh bien, il est temps de se dire au revoir, dit Harry

- Oui, souffla Matt, des millions de questions en tête. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry pour l'enlacer.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? l'interrogea le brun.

- Non. Mais 'Ry... Matt s'interrompit pour jeter un regard vers Draco et les adultes qui les attendaient plus loin. Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai de la difficulté à croire ce que tu m'as dit.

- Hn ?

- Écoute, je... J'ai déjà vu _vos_ parents plus tôt cette semaine et..., Matt hésita à continuer. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était très sérieux et il ne savait pas comment Harry réagirait. J'ai tout de suite su qu'ils étaient les parents de Draco, c'était évident. Le lien est facile à faire entre ces trois là, ils ont tous les cheveux dans les teintes de blond et leurs yeux dans les teintes de bleu-gris. Mais toi... 'Ry, tu as les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts... Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait ces constations lui-même, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Ok, il était différent d'eux trois, mais il n'avait jamais remis en question le fait que Lucius et Narcissa étaient ses parents, il l'aurait su sinon. Mais avec les paroles de Matt, l'incertitude commença à pointer le bout de son nez.

Harry arrêta son questionnement lorsqu'il se fit appeler encore une fois. C'était vraiment l'heure de partir.

« Matt, je dois y aller.

« Ok, mais tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Matthieu.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas, dit Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. On s'écrit d'accord ? Tu as toujours mon e-mail ?

- Oui. Et toi le mien ? »

Harry approuva et se dirigea vers les autres, suivi de Matt.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la discussion entre Matt et Harry, Draco était resté près de Vincent sans ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler et encore moins de se lancer dans des explications qui n'en finiraient plus. Alors, quand ses parents sortirent pour le départ, il en fut en quelque sorte soulagé. Le blond se tourna vers Viny et lui serra la main avec un semblant de sourire que Vincent lui rendit, mais lorsqu'il reporta son attention vers son frère et qu'il le vit dans les bras de Matthieu, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu trop fortement la main du châtain qu'il tenait encore.

« Hey ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me briser la main, lui fit remarquer Vincent.

- Oh, pardon, s'excusa Draco en le relâchant.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à être jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas... jaloux ! »

Oh, mais bien sûr qu'il était jaloux et il se détestait pour ça parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison qui pouvait justifier un tel comportement. Enfin si, mais cette raison, elle ne devrait même pas exister. Bientôt, tout cela serait fini, se dit-il. Ils rentraient tous et tout serait bel et bien terminé.

Après le deuxième appel de ses parents, Draco vit Harry discuter encore un peu avec Matt avant de venir saluer Vincent assez distraitement, ce qui l'intrigua. Ensuite, il ne fit que passer à côté de lui sans même un regard furieux, ce qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, et toujours avec ce drôle d'air. Que pouvait bien lui avoir dit Matt ? Le blond salua rapidement Matthieu à son tour et embarqua dans la voiture où l'on n'attendait plus que lui et le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit en silence.

Le vol de retour se passa relativement bien, il n'y eut aucun problème cette fois et l'arrivée se fit de la même manière.

Les anciennes habitudes reprirent vite le dessus et durant les deux jours qu'Harry et Draco restèrent au manoir avant le retour au collège, tout se passa comme cela s'était toujours passé. Ces vacances, qui auraient pu être un nouveau tournant, furent complètement oubliées. Aucune différence concrète ne se manifesta. Dans les esprits de trois personnes, par contre, tout tournait à vingt milles à l'heure. Cela aurait-il des conséquences ? Seul le temps pourrait le dire.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'on savait, c'était que tout s'était terminé avant même d'avoir pu réellement commencer.

* * *

Alors, c'Est la fin du quatrième chapitre. Ouf, enfin !!!

Je ne vous dirai pas quand la suite va arriver parce que je ne le sais pas, mais elle arrivera...

Donc, je souhaite un merveilleux temps des fêtes à tout le monde, de la santé, de l'amour, de la joie et de la paix.

À bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

meliy

-xxx-


	6. Le souvenir de la douleur est encore

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle-même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP/DM - DM/HP ( je le met au cas ou et pour ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts )

**Rating : ** M

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé : **Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**ATTENTION, CECI EST UN SLASH DONC HOMOPHOBES OU AUTRES ÉTROITS D'ESPRIT, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À FAIRE ICI !! **JE NE SAIS PAS SI ON PEUT VRAIMENT DIRE QUE CETTE FIC COMPORTE DE L'INCESTE, MAIS AU CAS OU, VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS.

_Salut J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Me revoici enfin avec la suite de _Faux jumeaux_. Elle s'est beaucoup fait attendre, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre _trois_ fois à cause de problèmes d'ordinateur, mais c'est finalement réglé, enfin j'espère !_

_Un énorme MERCI à ma bêta __**lunapix**__ qui fait un travail génial et à qui on doit ce superbe titre._

**RARs anonymes:**

**adenoide:**Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison le mensonge de Narcissa a beaucoup de répercutions et va continuer d'en avoir, même si ce n'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre.

**akira:**Salut, je suis contente que tu aies aimé les vacance de nos jumeaux. Et c'est vrai que Draco a mal réagit et il ne se rattrapera pas vraiment dans ce chapitre-ci... Quant à la jalousie de Draco, on ne peut nier qu'elle est bien présente, mais pour savoir si elle sera le déclencheur, il faudra continuer de suivre la fic

**Lucid Nightmare:**Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a fait rire, je l'adore ! Pour ma part, je suis ravie que ma fic ne soit pas nulle et je suis désolée de t'avoir retardée, bien que, je doive l'avouer, je n'ai pas beaucoup de remords Mais j'espère, quand même, que tu n'as pas été en retard. Alors, dis-moi, t'es vacance au soleil se sont bien passées ? Je te le souhaite en tout cas. Ça été long, mais voici la suite.

**Smiley370:**Waouh, quel enthousiasme. J'adore ! Seulement, je suis désolés de te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de baisé en nos petits jumeaux avant un moment... Mais ça viendra, n'aies pas peur Et je suis contente que tu soit du même avis que Matt et Viny parce qu'eux, n'en démordent pas... Ah oui, je ne veux pas voir ton armés de yaoistes tout de suite parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner -

**kurio-hana:**Merci énormément pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu trouve l'écriture et le déroulement de ma fic bien bien fait et que ce soit une des seule à laquelle tu soit accro me flatte beaucoup, Je souhaite que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi.

**Chloë:**Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre IV. J'espère vraiment ne pas trop te décevoir avec la suite parce qu'elle a été extrêmement difficile à écrire. Au fait, peux-tu me donner le titre du manga dont tu me parlais ? Ça m'intéresse.

**sati-san:**Salut Ça me réjouie que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plu. Alors, c'est évident qu'Harry va découvrir la vérité, mais pas tout de suite et je ne te dis pas comment ! Et c'est sûr que ça va surement changer beaucoup de choses entre Harry et Draco... Pour ce qui est de la jalousie de Dray, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle est bien là Pour ce qui est de revoir Matt et Viny dans la fic eh bin, tout ce que je peux dire c'est, j'espère que tu les aimes bien - Enfin, je devrais bien lui trouver un petit quelque chose à faire dans le futur... Allez, je te laisse lire !

**lumina:**Un gigantesque merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en sais absolument rien. J'écris toujours un chapitre à la fois et même si j'ai déjà des idées pour la suite et que je sais à peu près où je m'en vais, je ne sais pas combien tout ça donnera de chapitre. Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre trop mal.

**marie:**Salut la gamine ! (c'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi ) Sérieusement, merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes. Je souhaite que celui-ci te plaira aussi, au moins un peu.

**melimelodrame:**Merci pour ta review ! Et je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec Matt quand il dit que 'Ry et Dray vont bien ensemble Alors, tu disais que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco en voulait à Harry depuis la nuit de leur 5 ans, je t'explique. Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il lui en veut, c'est seulement qu'il a plus ou moins compris que son frère et lui n'auraient jamais la possibilité d'être proche l'un de l'autre alors, il a préféré s'éloigner tout de suite et de lui même au lieu d'attendre et que ça soit plus difficile. Est-ce que ça t'aide ? Sinon, je te ré-expliquerai plus clairement.

**Indy:**Salut Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et voilà enfin la suite !

_**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre V: Le souvenir de la douleur est encore la douleur..._

Deux jours. Il n'avait eu qu'à attendre deux jours avant de partir de chez lui pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Pourtant, assis aux côtés de son frère, à l'arrière de la voiture noire que conduisait Lucius Malfoy en direction de la gare, Harry se dit que jamais encore, il n'avait eu à endurer pire tourment mental. Mais soyons un peu réaliste, qu'est-ce que c'est deux jours ? Ce n'est seulement que quarante-huit heures ou deux milles huit cent quatre-vingt minutes ou, si on voulait être encore plus précis, cent soixante-douze mille huit cent secondes - oui, il les avait comptées - bref, un grain de poussière dans toute une vie. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Harry. _Avant._

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait autant arpenté sa chambre. Il en avait fait le tour de long en large et en travers. Tout cela parce qu'il craignait de sortir et de rencontrer quelqu'un. Pour commencer, ses parents. Narcissa, avec sa manie de toujours vouloir être près de lui, et son père, qui, depuis leur retour de vacances, au lieu de lui reprocher ci et ça comme à l'accoutumée, ne faisait que le regarder l'air pensif, ce qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Et bien sûr, il y avait Draco. Le jeune homme brun avait tout fait pour l'éviter, allant même jusqu'à coller son oreille sur la porte qui menait à leur salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'il n'y était pas ; et lorsque lui y était, il vérifiait bien que sa porte et celle menant à la chambre de son jumeau était verrouillées. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à lui, d'être obligé de le regarder, peut-être même de lui parler. Il y avait, malgré tout, les heures de repas où ils se retrouvaient les quatre à la même table dans un silence lourd et glacial sans aucun moyen de se défiler.

Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir tout en regardant par la vitre le paysage défiler et en comptant les minutes qui le séparaient encore de sa liberté. Heureusement que tout cela était enfin presque terminé. Il allait bientôt se retrouver avec des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'appréciaient tout autant en retour. Mais malgré cela, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir bien, car son esprit ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit.

L'adolescent au yeux verts tourna la tête vers l'un des ses principaux sujets de préoccupation pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était en train de le fixer. Draco, bien sûr, détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était. Ce petit manège durait depuis qu'ils étaient partis du manoir et c'était loin de plaire à Harry qui était déjà bien à cran. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait comme ça, sans la malveillance coutumière ? Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à avoir les pensées claires, ça. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait pas, il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Draco. Surtout, qu'il n'avait aucune raison vu que Matthieu et Vincent ne leur en avaient même pas voulu après avoir appris la vérité à leur sujet enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait eu le temps de remarquer... Harry y avait pensé et repensé durant ces deux jours et il en était finalement venu à la conclusion que la réponse ne lui plairait probablement pas. Cette impression s'en trouvait renforcer en partant du fait que lui et Draco s'étaient embrassés, et non pas une fois, mais deux fois et, si sa mémoire était bonne, ces baisers avaient été tout sauf chastes. Et le pire de tout, il avait aimé, plus qu'aimé même. Si seulement ça avait pu arriver avec n'importe quel autre garçon de cette fichue planète, il n'en aurait pas fait autant de cas, il en aurait même été content, car cette situation avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire découvrir son attirance pour les gens de même sexe que lui et ça lui avait enlevé une sorte de poids des épaules. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait tant de difficulté avec les filles...? Mais que cette découverte ait été faite grâce à son propre frère gâchait un peu les choses.

_« Harry ? Allez-vous bien ? »_

Et que ce même frère le fixe encore en ce moment avec une sorte d'inquiétude dans les yeux n'aidait pas du tout les pauvres petits nerfs d'Harry. Non ! Ça n'allait défini...

« Harry !

- Hein, quoi ? »

Ça avait pris un certain temps à Harry pour sortir de ses pensées et pour comprendre que quelqu'un lui parlait après tout, ça faisait un peu plus de quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son d'une voix. Il releva la tête pour voir qui s'était adressé à lui et rencontra les yeux bleus de sa mère.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? finit-il par demander.

- Je voulais simplement savoir si vous alliez bien. Vous êtes tout pâle, mon chéri.

- Oh... Oui. Je vais bien, mentit Harry. Ne vous faites aucun souci... mère. »

Sur ce, le silence reprit ses droits dans la voiture, mais la tête d'Harry s'était remise en mode tourbillon de pensées. _Mère_. Voilà une autre préoccupation qui s'ajoutait par dessus tout le reste et il pouvait remercier Matt de lui avoir implanté cela dans la tête. Il n'aurait pas pu se la fermer celui-là au lieu de le faire douter à ce point ? Que lui avait-il dit exactement déjà ? Ah oui...

_« Écoute, je... J'ai déjà vu _vos_ parents plus tôt cette semaine et... J'ai tout de suite su qu'ils étaient les parents de Draco, c'était évident. Le lien est facile à faire entre ces trois là, ils ont tous les cheveux dans les teintes de blond et leurs yeux dans les teintes de bleu-gris. Mais toi... 'Ry, tu as les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts... Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Harry soupira à ce souvenir et pour être honnête, il avait dû s'avouer que ces doutes, qu'il en ait été pleinement conscient ou non, il les avait déjà. D'où lui venaient cette tignasse sombre et ces deux éclats émeraudes ? Sûrement pas de ses parents en tout cas et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour aboutir à ce raisonnement, il suffisait juste d'être doté du sens de la vue. Alors, bien sûr qu'il trouvait cela étrange, mais soyons réaliste, comment un enfant peut-il douter une seconde, même s'il sait qu'il est un peu différent, que les personnes avec qui il a vécu toute sa vie ne sont pas sa vrai famille ? Ça voudrait dire que sa vie, au grand complet, n'aurait été que mensonge. C'était insensé, si au moins, il avait un tout petit indice, un souvenir qui aurait pu confirmer ou réfuter cette hypothèse, _n'importe quoi !_ Mais il n'avait rien et se voyait mal, pour l'instant, aller demander directement à Lucius ou Narcissa. Oh non, c'était une très mauvaise idée, il n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction. De plus, ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils étaient des Malfoy, l'une des familles les plus connues et les plus riches du pays et même si pour lui ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus, il savait l'impact que la moindre petite chose pouvait avoir. Donc logiquement, s'il n'était pas un vrai Malfoy, tout le monde le saurait, non ? Et ce n'était pas tout, il n'était pas seulement un Malfoy, il était aussi le _jumeau_ de Draco ce qui voulait dire, né le même jour et à quelques minutes près d'intervalles l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était quand même pas rien ça !

Harry détourna un peu la tête, jeta un autre coup d'oeil à sa gauche, où était assis Draco, et intercepta encore une fois son regard posé sur lui avant que les yeux gris ne se détournent rapidement. À cet instant, Harry n'eut qu'une envie, gémir de désespoir et s'enfouir dans un endroit où il pourrait être seul et tout oublier, absolument tout. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il allait devenir rapidement cinglé à ce rythme. Il devait faire sortir tout ça, en parler, mais à qui ? Même à ses amis, c'était risqué, si un seul mot de ses préoccupations arrivait aux mauvaises oreilles, cela pourrait créer un énorme scandale pour sa famille et là, c'était certain qu'il ne vivrait plus assez longtemps pour se poser d'autres questions.

Si seulement Matt était là. À lui il aurait pu en parler puisqu'il était déjà plus ou moins au courant de tout ce qui le perturbait. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la gare plus que bondée.

Lucius Malfoy trouva tout de même assez rapidement une place de stationnement et tous les quatre sortirent de la voiture. Harry et Draco se rendirent tout d'abord à l'arrière du véhicule pour prendre leurs bagages respectifs. Le jumeau blond laissa son frère passer le premier et laissa une fois de plus ses yeux s'attarder sur lui. Harry n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette idée ne voulait pas le laisser en paix, mais le fait était là, il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait son frère, il en était persuadé et pour tout dire, ça l'inquiétait. Le jeune homme brun avait ce même regard vide et lointain qu'il avait eu juste après sa dernière discussion avec Matthieu. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire et que pouvait-il bien faire, lui ? Même s'il s'inquiétait, il se voyait mal aller le voir pour lui dire de lui parler, c'est lui qui aurait l'air d'avoir un problème et pour tout dire, il craignait un peu la réaction d'Harry s'il s'approchait trop près. Draco ne savait pas où en était son frère avec tout ce qui s'était passé et d'ailleurs, lui non plus, mais il avait bien vu que son frère avait évité de le croiser ces derniers jours alors, le mieux était de garder ses distances en espérant que le retour à l'école et de revoir ses amis l'aiderait comme lui ne pouvait le faire.

Draco avait dû encore une fois fixer trop longtemps son jumeau, car quand il remit enfin le pied dans la réalité, Harry était debout devant lui, ses valises à la main et il le regardait en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il s'était encore une fois fait surprendre. Et merde !

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? finit par interroger Harry d'un voix neutre. »

Oui ! Oui, il avait quelque chose à lui demander et... et c'est ce qu'il allait faire ! Au diable tout le reste, il voulait savoir ce qu'avait son frère et il le saurait. Il suffisait d'avoir un peu de courage. Allez, il en était capable. Il allait le faire...

« Draco ! Harry ! Dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas toute la journée. Le train part dans quinze minutes. »

Il avait vraiment eu l'intention de lui parler, mais c'était avant le brusque rappel de son père qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Premièrement, pour le moment, il n'en avait pas le temps et deuxièmement, que lui aurait-il dit ? « Allez, je sais que tu me détestes et que je suis probablement une des raisons qui te font te sentir mal, mais tu peux te confier sans crainte. » Ouais, tu parles ! Non, il allait faire exactement comme d'habitude.

« Non, je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit Draco le visage inexpressif. Mais si tu pouvais te pousser un peu que je puisse, moi aussi, prendre mes affaires... »

Harry resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger puis, avec un dernier regard pour Draco, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa. Le blond le regarda partir avec un fort sentiment d'impuissance. Il finit par se détourner pour prendre ses bagages avant de prendre le même chemin qu'Harry.

Accompagnés de leurs parents, les jumeaux Malfoy s'avancèrent dans la gare où, d'après ce qu'ils voyaient, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prendre le train qui les mèneraient vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette école, à l'apparence de château perdu au fin fond de l'Écosse, n'était entourée que de plaines, de montagnes et de cours d'eau. C'était un décor absolument magnifique, mais pas toujours très pratique. Bien sûr, il y avait une petite ville à quelques kilomètres, mais c'était tout. Malgré tout, cet établissement était connu de tous de par son ancienneté et de part sa renommée. La plupart des hommes et des femmes les plus connus de la société avaient fait leurs études à Poudlard, ce qui en faisait une école très recherchée, mais aussi extrêmement sélective et, comme dans tout bon collège privé, pour pouvoir y faire ses études, il fallait en avoir les moyens. Mais en bout de ligne, cela finissait par rapporter, car, quiconque en ressortait diplômé se voyait ouvrir toutes les portes possibles et imaginables pour leur avenir. Mais plus que cela, et bien que sous des dehors d'une grande froideur, ce bâtiment faisait l'effet d'un foyer doux et accueillant pour tous ses élèves. Ce qui était le cas pour Harry qui, à chaque nouvelle rentrée depuis ses débuts à Poudlard, avait plus l'impression de rentrer chez lui que de débuter une nouvelle année scolaire. Et c'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'il stoppa sa marche un peu à l'écart du train où il s'apprêtait à embarquer pour sa dernière année.

« Vous êtes certain que tout va bien, Harry ? redemanda madame Malfoy en posant une main sur son épaule pour que le jeune homme lui fasse face.

- Oui, mère. C'est seulement étrange de savoir que je pars pour ma dernière année, dit Harry de façon évasive. »

Draco fronça un peu les sourcils, sceptique quant à la réponse de son frère, mais ne dit rien et se tourna vers son père pour lui faire ses au revoirs.

« Père, fit-il en tendant la main pour que son père la serre.

- Je compte sur toi pour me faire honneur, fils, dit Malfoy senior de son ton dépourvu de la moindre émotion, en serrant la main de Draco.

- Bien sûr, père. »

Sans un regard de plus vers son père, Draco se tourna vers sa mère et attendit que celle-ci ait finalement relâché son étreinte sur son autre fils pour pouvoir recevoir l'éternelle bise sur la joue qu'elle daignait lui accorder en ces rares occasions.

Une fois que Narcissa l'eut relâché, Harry se dirigea avec un peu plus de réticence vers son père. Arrivé devant lui, il fit comme Draco avant lui et lui tendit la main. Non sans l'avoir fixer quelques instants, Lucius fini par lui prendre la main dans une solide poigne.

« Je te souhaite une excellente dernière année, Harry. »

Surpris par ces paroles, le jeune homme releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de son père et bien que les paroles aient pu sembler aimables, le sourire que vit Harry sur les lèvres de l'homme lui fit froid dans les dos. Ce devait être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué. Ou autre chose...

« Je... Merci, père. »

Dès qu'il le put, Harry retira sa main et recula de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il ne s'était jamais senti vraiment à l'aise près de son père, mais là, la sensation était différente et son coeur battait à un rythme anormalement élevé. Heureusement, Malfoy père et mère partirent sur un dernier signe et laissèrent Harry et Draco livrés à eux-mêmes.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent seuls en plein milieu de la gare, mais ils en avaient l'habitude. La plupart des autres parents restaient pour faire des signes de mains à leurs enfants jusqu'à ce que le train soit hors de leur vue. Après tout, ils ne les reverraient pas avant un certain temps, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas pour les Malfoy. Draco, prêt à partir pour embarquer dans le train, se tourna vers Harry pour voir si celui-ci le suivrait. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il remarqua que Harry était complètement immobile et qu'il fixait encore l'endroit où leurs parents avaient disparus. Intrigué, le jeune homme blond s'approcha pour lui toucher l'épaule sans se douter une seconde de la réaction qu'aurait son frère. Dès qu'il sentit cette main l'effleurer, Harry sortit aussitôt de son état lunatique en sursautant violemment et en poussant un petit cri. Une main sur la poitrine, il se retourna vivement et tomba face aux yeux étonnés de Draco qui avait encore la main en suspend dans l'air.

« Merde ! Draco, ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit Harry en soufflant un bon coup. »

Ok, il devait se calmer. Il en avait déjà assez avec tous ses problèmes qui lui prenaient la tête, si en plus il devenait paranoïaque, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Quant à Draco, dire qu'il avait été surpris était peu dire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?

« Euh, je... Désolé, dit-il néanmoins.

- Ça va, c'est rien. On y va ? demanda Harry. »

Draco acquiesça et après avoir chacun empoigner leurs valises, ils se mirent en route. Rendus presque à la porte d'embarquement, par contre, Harry retarda de nouveau leur progression en s'arrêtant. Son frère s'en rendit rapidement compte et s'arrêta à son tour, un peu agacé.

« Quoi encore ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de regarder quelque chose devant lui en soupirant. Draco suivit son regard et tomba, à peine cinq mètres plus loin, sur deux groupes bien distincts d'adolescents de leur âge qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Voilà, ils avaient trouvé leurs amis ! D'un côté, il y avait Ron Weasley qui livrait une bataille silencieuse avec Blaise Zabini, face à lui. Près du dernier des garçons Weasley, se trouvait sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, qui regardait tout cela d'un oeil blasé, mais qui ne manquait pas d'envoyer, discrètement, des regards méprisants à Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bullstrode, qui les lui rendaient bien. Un peu derrière, les clowns inséparables du groupe, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas contemplaient le tout avec un certain amusement et dans le groupe adverse Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe gardaient l'oeil sur tout ce qui se passait pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin. Les insultes n'avaient pas encore commencées, mais on sentait que ça ne saurait tarder.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti, souffla Harry en se remettant en route. »

Draco ne put qu'approuver et le suivre. Étrangement, il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver au milieu de tout cela et encore moins de poursuivre leur petite guerre, mais il fallait bien sauver les apparences ! Ils parcoururent la distance restante et ce fut Seamus, un peu moins occupé que tous les autres, qui les repéra le premier. Il fit un léger signe à Dean pour lui faire voir à lui aussi la présence des jumeaux avant de se mettre à crier en attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

« AAAAAHHH ! Mais oui, c'est bien lui. Après deux looonnngs mois, notre petit prince daigne enfin faire acte de présence pour ses fidèles amis. Pincez-moi pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas. ... AÏEUH ! Hermione, tu m'as fait mal ! Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler !

- Bah, fallait préciser, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire supérieur.

- Maintenant, t'as tout gâché mon effet dramatique, se plaignit Seamus.

- Pff, tu parles. Y'a pas idée de se donner ainsi en spectacle, maugréa Milicent.

- C'est parce que toi, t'as pas le sens de l'humour, répondit Dean.

- Vue ce que vous qualifier de "sens de l'humour", je ne peux qu'en être fière. »

Et ça continua ainsi... Vraiment, il ne leur avait pas fallu grand chose, se dit Harry quelque peu désespéré. Mais d'un autre côté, et cette fois c'est avec son premier sourire depuis des jours qu'il se fit cette nouvelle réflexion, tout cela voulait dire qu'il rentrait _à la maison._ Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui remonter un peu le moral.

« HUM ! HUM ! fit-il pour faire cesser ce premier accrochage de l'année. Mhmm, moui, je vois, maintenant, à quel point je vous ai manqué, continua t-il d'une voix faussement triste en baissant les yeux. »

Le silence dura un instant avant qu'Harry n'en puisse plus et qu'il relève la tête avec un sourire éclatant en direction de ses amis. Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien !

« OUIIIIIII ! crièrent Dean et Seamus d'une même voix en s'élançant vers leur ami au yeux verts. On est tellement content de te voir, tu nous as manqués, continuèrent-ils en l'emprisonnant entre eux dans une étreinte.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, rit Harry. »

Après cela, ce fut au tour d'Hermione qui l'enlaça et qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un léger baisé sur le front. Pour terminer, Ron le prit dans ses bras à et à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos, lui fit savoir à quel point il était content que les vacances soit enfin terminées pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau être tous ensemble.

Draco, avec une regard méprisant - qui n'était absolument pas le reflet d'une jalousie enfouie - envers ces minables qui entouraient son frère, se dirigea calmement vers son propre groupe. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver et sans avoir pu même penser ouvrir la bouche, son fidèle pot de colle fit son travail et s'accrocha à lui.

« DRACO ! s'écria Pansy. »

Le jeune homme blond grogna tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune fille, mais sans grand succès et ce, sous les rires des autres membres de son groupe et du regard désolé de Blaise.

« Merde, Pansy, t'aurais pas pu crier plus fort ? Je suis sûr que toute la gare ne t'a pas encore entendue. Et puis, décolle ! Je viens à peine d'arriver, laisse-moi respirer ! »

À contrecoeur, Pansy le lâcha, mais s'éloigna seulement d'un pas. Blaise en profita pour s'approcher et agripper le bras du blond en signe de soutien.

« Salut, Draco, dit-il.

- Sal...

- HARRY ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE _ÇA_ ?! »

Draco et ses cinq amis tournèrent la tête en direction de celui que venait de crier et qui n'était autre que Ron Weasley.

« Pff, encore en train de faire leur numéro, soupira Blaise. »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de se rapprocher légèrement de l'autre groupe et de prêter attention à la conversation tout comme ses camarades.

Harry, toujours dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami lorsque Draco avait rejoint son propre comité d'accueil, avait subitement sursauté en entendant cette folle de Parkinson pousser son cri aigu. Il s'était un peu défait de l'emprise de son ami pour tourner la tête sur la droite, en direction de son frère et n'avait eu le temps que de froncer le nez à la vue de cette fille littéralement scotchée à son jumeau qu'un autre hurlement s'était alors fait entendre, mais cette fois beaucoup plus près de ses tympans.

« Ron ! Mes oreilles !

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as là ?

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Là ! Sous ton oreille, pointa Ron.

- Hum, je crois que ça s'appelle un suçon, Ron, répondit très sérieusement Hermione qui s'était rapprochée pendant l'échange.

- _QUOI_ ! fit Harry, incrédule en tâtonnant de ses doigts près de son oreille gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait trouvé. Mais comment je... »

... Ooooh, oui ! Ça lui revenait maintenant... Lui. Draco. Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, revenant d'une soirée. Complètement imbibés d'alcool. En train de... de faire... enfin ! En train de faire _ça_ ! Hééé, meerrrrdeuh ! Il avait légèrement oublié cette partie de l'affaire. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ce machin dans son cou, avant ? Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il cherchait quelque chose à dire pendant que tous avait les yeux braqués sur lui ou plutôt sur ce que cachait encore sa main. L'adolescent osa un petit coup d'oeil vers son frère et en déduit que lui aussi venait juste de se souvenir, vu la tête qu'il faisait qui devait probablement ressembler à la sienne en ce moment.

« Je... C'est que... Non, enfin, ce... C'est pas du tout..., essaya t-il de se justifier sans grand succès. »

Tous, sans exception que ce soit d'un groupe ou de l'autre, excepté Draco bien sûr, se moqua de ses piètres tentatives d'explications.

« Mais, c'est qu'on dirait que cette semaine de voyage n'a pas été si terrible que ça finalement, dit Ron.

- Hum, petit Harry serait-il devenu grand ? ricana Blaise. Et toi, es-tu au courant de quelque chose, Draco ?

- NON ! s'écrièrent en même temps les jumeaux pris de panique, ce qui leur valu des regards étonnés et intrigués. »

Bien heureusement pour eux, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train se fit entendre dans toute la gare, détournant ainsi l'attention. Le plus discrètement possible, les frères jumeaux poussèrent un soupir pour faire redescendre la pression. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard de soulagement, de questions, de crainte... Ils devaient se reprendre. C'est sur cette note que Draco reprit son air froid, qu'il ramassa ses affaires et qu'il fit signe à ses gens de le suivre.

« Laissez passer la classe supérieure, dit-il hautain.

- Dans ce cas, pousse-toi et laisse-nous passer, répliqua Harry plus par envie de s'éloigner le plus vite possible que par réelle provocation. »

Empoignant ses bagages, il passa devant son frère et se dirigea vers le train où, déjà, la plupart des élèves occupaient les compartiments disponibles, ses amis le suivant de près en riant ouvertement de Draco et des autres. Le compartiment trouvé, Harry s'y engouffra et, après avoir disposé ses bagages, se laissa mollement tomber sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Ses quatre compagnons entrèrent à sa suite et firent de même. Harry se redressa un peu mieux sur son siège et regarda autour de lui alors que le train quittait la gare.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Neville ? demanda t-il. »

À cette question, les autres se turent et baissèrent la tête. Ce fut Ron qui répondit.

« Ses parents sont morts, il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Oh..., fut la seule chose qu'Harry put dire.

- Ouais, continua le roux. Même si ça fait seize ans qu'ils sont dans le coma et qu'il ne les a jamais vraiment connus, c'est quand même dur pour lui. »

Harry baissa les yeux à son tour, désolé. Désolé de ce qui arrivait à son ami et désolé de n'avoir pu être là pour le soutenir. Neville ne parlait que très rarement de ses parents, c'était un sujet difficile pour lui. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que l'état des parents de Neville était dû à un accident quelconque et que suite à ce drame, le jeune garçon avait dû aller vivre avec sa grand-mère, une femme très stricte et sévère.

« Vous savez quand il est supposé revenir ? continua le brun, suite à un moment de silence.

- Lorsque je lui ai parlé, dit Hermione. Il m'a dit qu'il manquerait la première semaine de cours, mais qu'il reviendrait ensuite.

- D'accord. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui.

- Nous aussi, dirent les autres. »

Le silence revint quelques temps entre les cinq adolescents, mais Ron, qui en eu vite marre, relança la conversation sur un sujet beaucoup moins triste.

« Hey, Harry. Devine qui s'est finalement fait une copine durant l'été.

- Qui ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts, sa tête se tournant instinctivement vers Dean et Seamus, les seuls célibataires du groupe, avec lui bien sûr.

- Nous ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

- Tous les deux ? rit Harry.

- Ouais, fit Ron alors que les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils sortent avec Padma et Parvati. Ou Parvati et Padma ? continua le jeune Weasley en pointant leurs deux amis. Enfin, j'arrive toujours pas à savoir qui est qui et qui est avec qui. Bref, ils sont avec les jumelles Patil.

- Je vois, pouffa Harry. Il vous fallait absolument des filles aussi inséparables que vous, hein ?

- T'as tout compris p'tit biscuit ! dit Dean.

- _P'tit biscuit _?

- Hum, ça sonnait bien.

- Bien sûr, fit Harry, les yeux levés au ciel. »

Suite à cela, la conversation continua avec animation, mais bien que les propos de ses amis le faisaient parfois rire, Harry décrocha tout doucement des paroles des quatre autres. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose, ils parlaient de leurs vacances, de ce qu'ils y avaient fait, que ce soit séparément ou ensemble, mais Harry, lui n'avait pas vraiment de chose à raconter. Alors, ils les laissait parler, content de les voir de si bonne humeur, mais aussi un peu triste de n'avoir pas pris part à toutes ces petites anecdotes qui faisaient tant rigoler ses amis. Et puis, il ne leur en voulait pas lorsque ces moments arrivaient, ce n'était pas de leur faute si Lucius lui interdisait tout contact avec eux sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même classe sociale, et de toute façon, Harry savait qu'au cours des prochains mois, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville feraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rattraper le temps perdu. Vraiment, le jeune homme les adorait ! Mais en attendant, il les laissait parler. Il se laissa retomber sur son banc, colla son front sur la fenêtre et, les yeux voyageant sur le décor de l'extérieur, il repensa à ses propres vacances. Ou plutôt, à une semaine bien précise.

ooOO0OOoo

Draco et les autres, après qu'ils eurent regardés le groupe d'Harry les devancer, s'engagèrent à leur tour à l'intérieur du train.

« Eh bien, fit Blaise. On peut dire que l'année est vraiment commencée maintenant et c'est un à zéro pour eux !

- Pas pour longtemps, n'est-ce pas Draco ? minauda Pansy. »

Draco préféra ne pas répondre. À la place, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, face à une fenêtre à laquelle il s'accouda, imité bien vite par ses amis. Ainsi, ils bloquaient la moitié de l'espace, mais ils s'en moquaient ; les autres n'avait qu'à les contourner !

« Vincent, Grégory, appela le jeune blond. Allez préparer notre compartiment, leur dit Draco une fois que les deux garçons furent face à lui. »

Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent de la tête en signe d'assentiment et les bras chargés de tous les effets personnels de leur groupe, partirent en direction du compartiment qu'ils s'étaient approprié depuis leur premier voyage dans ce train. Il ne restait plus, aux quatre adolescents restants, qu'à patienter. Les filles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, pas grand chose de bien intéressant selon Draco, toujours à la fenêtre, Blaise à ses côtés.

« Au fait, Draco, dit justement celui-ci. Théo te souhaite une bonne rentrée.

- Hum ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et où est-il ?

- Pff, aucune idée ! répondit Blaise en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance. Tu les connais, lui et son mode de pensée indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels. Eh bien, sa logique du jour dit, que pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'est complètement nul d'arriver en même temps que tout le monde ! Donc, si j'ai bien compris, parce qu'il faut dire que je me suis un peu perdu au cours de toutes ses explications, il ne devrait pas arriver avant après-demain.

- Ah, bon... D'accord, fit Draco incertain après qu'il eut assimilé les propos de Blaise. Je ne lui demanderai même pas de m'expliquer lorsqu'il arrivera.

- C'est d'autant mieux, je crois. Tu risquerais de t'y perdre aussi. Je me demande même si Théo arrive toujours à comprendre ce qu'il dit, termina Blaise, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion. »

Draco ne fit que secouer la tête pour dire qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. C'est là qu'il vit Vincent et Grégory revenir, les bras toujours aussi chargés.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda t-il. »

Voyant l'air interrogateur des deux garçons promus, pour l'instant, porte-bagages, le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond et reposa sa question plus clairement.

« D'accord, je vais répéter. Que faites-vous ici alors que vous devriez être en train d'arranger notre compartiment pour qu'on puisse ensuite s'y installer convenablement ? C'est assez précis maintenant ?

- Euh... Il y avait du monde, répondit Crabbe.

- Et... ? Depuis quand c'est un problème ? Vous n'avez qu'à les foutre dehors, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ? commença à s'impatienter le blond.

- Ils voulaient pas, répondit Goyle.

- Mais ils ont dit qu'ils pouvaient partager avec nous si on voulait, continua le deuxième.

- Partager, hein ? Quoi, c'était des premières années ?

- Euh... Je crois pas...

- Goyle ! Comment ça _tu crois pas _! C'en était ou pas ?

- Bin, ils étaient... grands...

- Pffff, souffla Draco, essayant de garder son calme. Bon ! Et combien y'en avait ?

- ... deux...

- Deux ! fit le blond, accompagné des ricanements des trois autres derrière lui. Pas fichus de mettre deux idiots dehors. Allez, venez ! termina-t-il, prenant le chemin de _leur_ compartiment. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la porte du compartiment et Draco n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour la faire coulisser.

« Oust ! On dégage, vous êtes à ma place, dit le jeune blond entouré de ses amis, avant même de regarder à qui il s'adressait, ce qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire.

- DRAYYY ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Draco se retrouva projeté sur le mur derrière lui avec un poids pendu à son cou. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété, pour finalement se rendre compte que ce qui était accroché à lui était un garçon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Draco regarda autour de lui, ses amis étaient, tout comme lui pour le moment, incapable de faire le moindre geste tant ils étaient surpris. Le blond s'apprêtait à remettre cet impudent à sa place lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un autre garçon, probablement l'autre qui se trouvait l'instant d'avant dans le compartiment. Ce garçon était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte et se retenait à grand peine de se rouler par terre de rire, mais ce qui retenait surtout l'attention de Draco était, que ce garçon, il le connaissait. Oh oui, il le connaissait !

« _VINY_ ?!

- Pfffouihihihi, pouffa Viny, n'en pouvant plus de l'air qu'avait toute la bande. Salut, Dray.

- Mais, alors... »

Ledit Dray baissa la tête et fut frappé de plein fouet par le gigantesque sourire de nul autre que...

«... Matt, souffla Draco.

- Vouiii ! Dray, tu nous as trouvés ! dit Matt avec une nouvelle étreinte sur son ami. Viny, viens faire câlin aussi, demanda son petit ami. »

Vincent, toujours hilare, s'avança et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Draco. Les trois adolescents ainsi enlacés présentaient un spectacle assez étrange surtout quand on savait qui se trouvait au milieu.

« Eh ben, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle des retrouvailles, dit Viny.

- Euh... Hum ! Hum ! s'exclama soudain Blaise Zabini, ayant enfin repris ses esprits, enfin, si on peut dire. Voir son ami dans les bras de ces deux garçons avait de quoi étonner. Eumh, désolé d'interrompre, euh... ces retrouvailles ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Moi, c'est Matthieu, dit-il en relâchant Draco. Mais on m'appelle Matt. Lui, là, c'est mon merveilleux, sexy...

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, chuchota Draco.

- Mouais. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, dit Vincent avant d'interrompre son copain qui s'en aperçut à peine. Moi, je m'appelle Vincent, je suis le petit ami de Matt et on a connu Draco aux Bahamas.

- Aaaah, ok. Moi, c'est Blaise, fit-il après un temps d'arrêt. Les deux qui se cachent derrière le tas de bagages, c'est Vincent et Gregory. La grande blonde, là, c'est Milicent et...

- Et moi, c'est Pansy, le coupa la jeune fille. Mais Draco a sûrement déjà dû vous parler de moi. »

Matthieu et Vincent la regardèrent un instant, la tête légèrement inclinée avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Non ! répondirent-ils.

- Oh ! fit Pansy, indignée en croisant les bras tandis que Draco, toujours dos au mur, laissait échapper un rire, ce qui lui valut d'autres regards étranges, les membres de son groupe n'étant vraiment pas habitués à l'entendre rire d'amusement.

- Hum, oui, bon. Maintenant, l'un de vous peut-il me dire ce que vous fichez ici ?

- Quoi, t'es pas content de nous voir ? demanda Viny.

- Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais...

- L'est où 'Ry ? l'interrompit Matt.

- Qu... Quoi ? s'étrangla Draco. »

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, mais maintenant que Matthieu voulait savoir où était _'Ry_, les choses allaient peut-être se compliquer un peu. Et justement, Blaise était en train de demander de qui il parlait. Oups ?!

« Bah, vous connaissez pas 'Ry ?

- Euh, par 'Ry, tu veux dire, Harry ? Le frère de Draco ?

- Oh, ouais... Un truc dans le genre. »

Hein ? Que voulait dire Matt par "un truc dans le genre" ?

« Alors, Dray. Où tu l'as cacher, redemanda Matthieu en tournant autour de lui et en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, semblant croire qu'il finirait par trouver Harry.

- Mais, je sais pas, moi, où il est, répondit Draco désespéré en jetant de rapides coups d'oeil à son groupe pour voir comment il réagissait à tout ce qui se passait et à Viny en quête d'un quelconque soutien qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point d'arriver vu le petit sourire que celui-ci affichait.

- Hn ? Vous jouez à cache-cache ? demanda innocemment Matt.

- Non..., gémit presque Draco. Il... Il doit être dans un des compartiments vers l'avant du train, c'est toujours là qu'il se met.

- Ben, voilà. Viens, on va le chercher, dit Matthieu en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant à sa suite, Vincent sur les talons, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Vous venez, amis de Dray ? Ça ne te dérange pas, hein Dray, que je les ai appelés comme ça ? C'est juste en attendant et pis c'aurait été trop long de tous les nommer un après l'autre. »

Draco ne fit qu'hocher la tête, complètement dépassé et continua de suivre Matt qui le tirait toujours par la main. Les "amis de Dray" suivirent le mouvement de plus en plus curieux de voir la suite des évènements. Mais avant, Blaise avait eu la brillante idée de dire à Crabbe et Goyle de déposer les malles dans le compartiment, désormais vide, sinon, ils auraient bien été capables de les transporter encore avec eux. Donc, durant plusieurs minutes, ils inspectèrent chacun des compartiments qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route. Viny profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se mettre aux côtés de Draco.

« Ça va ?

- Super ! ironisa le blond. »

Vincent rit.

« Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? Matt était vraiment content de vous rencontrer, à ce moment là. Eh ben, là, il est vraiment _très_ content, c'est tout.

- Ne te méprends pas, dit Draco en soupirant. Je suis content de vous voir, c'est seulement...

- T'en fais pas, va ! On verra ça plus tard. »

Ils continuèrent de chercher jusqu'à ce que Draco repère dans l'un d'eux une chevelure rousse qui ne trompait pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se plaça devant la porte.

« C'est celui-là, dit-il, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. »

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Draco ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Le silence se fit à l'intérieur et tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui enfin, presque tous les yeux, car Harry était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions et admirant encore le défilement du paysage ne remarquait ni n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Hey, blondinet ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Seamus. Ooooh, mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, continua t-il en remarquant tous les autres.

- Mais voyons, Seamus, tu sais bien que le Draco Malfoytus est une espèce qui se déplace rarement seul, fit remarquer Dean, un air très sérieux au visage.

- Tsss ! fit Draco, méprisant. »

Aucune autre parole ne put être échangée puisque Matt s'élança dans le compartiment, ayant repéré ce qu'il cherchait.

« 'RYYYYYY ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry sursauta violement et il serait probablement tombé de son siège en voulant se retourner si quelqu'un, qu'il reconnut rapidement, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir débarquer à cet instant, ne lui avait pas atterri sur les genoux.

« M... Matt ?!

- 'Ry ! 'Ry ! 'Ry ! »

Le même scénario qu'un peu plus tôt débuta, plus personne ne bougea. Tout ce que chacun pouvait faire, était de fixer ce qui se passait, la bouche grande ouverte pour certain, alors que Matthieu s'était mis à faire des bisous sur les joues, le nez, le front et dans les cheveux d'Harry, tant sa joie était grande, mais ça, tout le monde avait pu le remarquer. En fait, Draco le remarqua même un peu trop bien. Il était aussi immobile que tous les autres, mais c'était pour s'empêcher d'aller descendre Matt de sur son frère. Et voilà que ça le reprenait, cette même impression bizarre et cette envie d'aller chercher Harry pour le garder contre lui. Arrgh ! Pour un peu, il en aurait sautillé de rage. Et Matthieu qui ne lâchait toujours pas son frère et les amis dudit frère qui ne faisaient aucun geste, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Matt ! Ça suffit, maintenant !... Et toi, pas un mot, prévint Draco en se tournant vers Viny un doigt pointé sur lui. Je ne veux rien entendre. »

Vincent lui sourit en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Ah, t'es pas drôle, Dray, dit Matt se remettant tout de même debout.

- Matt ? redemanda encore une fois Harry pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations.

- Hn, hn, acquiesça celui-ci. Allez, viens faire un câlin à Viny.

- Viny ? dit Harry en se levant et en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celui qu'il cherchait. Tu es là aussi ?

- Bah, oui. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? répondit Vincent.

- Je... Je sais plus, souffla le jeune brun en se dirigeant comme un automate vers son ami châtain pour lui donner son câlin.

- Et aussi un autre pour Dray, dit Matt après un instant.

- Et aussi un autre pour Dr... Hein ? Woooh, fit Harry se réveillant soudainement et en reculant de deux pas. Draco, je ne t'avais pas vu. Toi aussi tu es là...

- Ouais, c'est moi qui les ai, disons, _trouvés_ et j'ai eu droit à peu près au même traitement.

- Aaah...

- Mais bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? Et puis d'abord, qui vous êtes ? s'écria Ron, sortant de sa surprise.

- Je m'appelle Matthieu, ou Matt, et le magnifique, sexy... »

Une fois de plus tout recommença. Harry avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, il délirait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, ou s'il ne délirait pas encore, il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le faire. Profitant de la diversion que causaient les présentations, le jumeau brun en profita pour agripper Draco et l'entraîner vers le fond du compartiment, un peu à l'écart de tout le monde.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'ils font là ?! chuchota Harry pour n'être entendu que de son frère.

- Aaaah, c'est ça que j'ai oublié de leur demander...

- Draco !

- Mais merde ! Comment tu veux que je le sache, moi, 'Ry, euh… Harry ! se rattrapa-t-il. Je suis tombé sur eux par hasard, ils étaient dans le compartiment que j'utilise tout le temps et, ensuite, ça s'est passé comme ça se passe maintenant, j'ai à peine pu en placer une ! Et après, Matt a décidé qu'il fallait te trouver et il m'a littéralement traîné avec lui et les autres par la même occasion. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça !

- Et moi alors ! Tu imagines l'effet que ça leur a fait ? dit Draco en faisant un signe de main vers son groupe. Je vais avoir une flopée d'explications à donner.

- Je crois que tu ne seras pas le seul, mais il faudrait d'abord commencer par parler à Matt et Viny en privé, sans tout ce monde autour.

- Ouais. Y'a encore mon compartiment qui est vide...

- Bonne idée et on fait quoi de tes potes ? On les laisse ici avec les miens ? Tu peux être sûr qu'à notre retour, il n'y en aura plus un de debout.

- Tu proposes quoi, alors ?

- Humm, je ne sais pas... Les toilettes ?

- Mouais, très classe ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix...

- Eummh, Draco ?

- Quoi ? »

Harry lui prit le bras pour le tourner dans la même direction que lui. À part Matt et Viny les neuf autres adolescents les regardaient avec des yeux complètement hallucinés. Voir les frères Malfoy avoir une discussion qui n'était pas une dispute relevait du miracle. Harry et Draco eurent chacun un ricanement à la fois nerveux et embarrassé à la vue de tous ces regards. Finalement, avant que les questions ne se mettent à fuser de toute part, Harry s'avança et empoigna Matthieu et Vincent au passage, les emmenant hors du compartiment avec lui.

« Euh, je reviens tout de suite, dit le brun à l'intention de ses amis. J'ai juste un petit truc à régler. »

Draco n'attendit pas et le suivit.

« Allez m'attendre dans notre compartiment, fit-il à ses propres amis. Après tout, il est vide maintenant... »

Sentant qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquille pour encore longtemps, les jumeaux hâtèrent le pas avec pour bruit d'escorte un « À plus tard amis de Dray, à plus tard amis de 'Ryyyyyy... ». Tout en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde dans les toilettes du train, traînant toujours leur deux amis, miraculeusement retrouvés, avec eux. La première chose qu'Harry fit en entrant dans les toilettes des garçons fut d'inspecter chaque cabinet pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, ce qui, pour le moment, était le cas, mais les choses risquaient de changer bien vite alors, ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Draco et lui poussèrent Matthieu et Viny vers le mur du fond et se placèrent devant eux.

« Alors, commença Draco. Maintenant que vous avez bien traumatisé nos amis, pouvez-vous enfin nous dire ce que vous FOUTEZ ICI ?!

- Draco ! le réprimanda son frère.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Écoutez... Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Viny, je suis vraiment content de vous revoir, je ne croyais pas que ce soit possible, mais débarquer comme ça, ici, c'est... Enfin, c'est compliqué.

- Ouais, il a raison, approuva Harry. Et c'est pour ça qu'on devra avoir une discussion, mais ailleurs qu'ici, continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Pour l'instant, ce qui est important, c'est de savoir ce que vous faites dans ce train.

- Bah, on va à l'école, répondit Vincent comme une évidence.

- À Poudlard ?! demanda le blond.

- Oui, assura Matt.

- Mais... Vous n'êtes pas inscrits à cette école, fit remarquer le jumeau brun.

- Maintenant, oui, contra Viny. Peu après que vous soyez partis, on a appelé nos parents pour leur demander de nous transférer à Poudlard. Comme nos pères sont tous les deux des anciens de cette école, ils voulaient nous y envoyer depuis le début, mais nous on préférait aller dans une école plus... _simple_. Alors, quand nous leur avons demandé, ils en ont été plus qu'heureux et ils ont accepté.

- Et puis, c'est tout ? En moins de deux jours, vous avez pu vous faire tous les deux transférer dans une école, qui est déjà difficile d'accès en temps normal, et ce pour faire votre dernière année ? voulut s'assurer Harry qui avait un peu de mal à y croire.

- Oui, dit Matthieu. Comme vous l'a dit Viny, nos pères étaient élèves à Poudlard et ils connaissent assez bien le directeur, Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Et le directeur a demandé un petit service à mon père qui a accepté, ce qui n'a pas dû nuire à notre inscription. Et puis on avait parlé de vous à nos parents et ils en ont, à leur tour, touché un mot à Dumbledore et même si on savait juste vos prénoms, le directeur a eu l'air de tout de suite savoir de qui on parlait. Mon père m'a dit que ça l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, termina le plus petit des quatre.

- Toujours su qu'il était cinglé ce vieux fou, marmonna Draco. »

Deux passagers du train entrèrent sur ces entre faits. Ils leur jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de finalement les ignorer et de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Les quatre adolescents se turent, attendant d'être de nouveau seuls.

« On avait envie de continuer de vous voir, reprit Matt quand les deux garçons furent enfin sortis des toilettes. Et puis si on peut se payer deux mois de vacances aux Bahamas pratiquement chaque été pour aller voir ma grand-mou, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas aller à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Matt un air étrangement sérieux au visage. 'Ry, je ne pouvais pas te laisser après ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Draco se figea.

« Hein ? Comment ça _après ce qu'il s'est passé _? siffla le blond. Qu'est-ce qui s'...

- Dray..., soupira désespérément Vincent. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu n'as pas à être... »

Draco l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Il grogna en signe d'avertissement, mais ses yeux plus qu'autre chose, faisaient bien comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas laisser 'Ry seul après ce que je lui avait dit juste avant que vous ne partiez. »

Le jumeau blond se détendit immédiatement après ces paroles et relâcha Vincent.

« Ce que tu lui as dit ? Harry, c'est à cause de ça que tu ne vas pas bien ? interrogea son frère. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait étrangement son frère de ses envoûtants yeux émeraudes en se répétant en boucle dans sa tête :_ Harry, c'est à cause de ça que tu ne vas pas bien ?, Harry, c'est à cause de ça que tu ne vas pas bien ?, Harry, c'est à cause de ça que tu ne vas pas bien ?, Harry, c'est à cause de ça que... _Alors, il l'avait remarqué, même après ses efforts pour le cacher...

« Je le savais ! s'exclame Matthieu. Je savais que ça n'irait pas, 'Ry, même si tu m'avais dit le contraire, dit-il en enlaçant de nouveau Harry dans une étreinte réconfortante cette fois.

- Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler une autre fois ? demanda tout bas Harry.

- Bien sûr, lui assura Matt, restant près de lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on allait manquer de temps, maintenant... »

Plus que jamais, Draco était intrigué par ce que Matthieu avait bien pu dire à son frère pour qu'il soit dans cet état, mais il était d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour en parler. Et puis ça, c'était si Harry voulait bien lui en parler _à lui_ et il n'y avait rien de moins sûr. Il profita de la petite accalmie pour reprendre la parole.

« Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour l'instant. Si on s'attarde encore trop longtemps, je suis persuadé que ton groupe, tout comme le mien, vont débarquer ici. »

Harry ne put qu'approuver ce fait.

« Je suggère, continua le blond en s'adressant à ses deux amis. Que vous alliez avec Harry...

- _'Ry_ ! coupa Matt.

- Si tu veux, soupira Draco. Donc, que vous alliez avec 'Ry et ses amis. Ils sont un peu plus... Un peu moins... Enfin, pour l'instant, c'est mieux. 'Ry, tu pourras leur expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école. C'est une conversation importante pour des nouveaux élèves et sans risque. Tes amis devraient se tenir tranquille avec ça pour le moment, pendant ce temps, moi, je vais aller baratiner les miens.

- Ouah ! Ça m'a l'air bien compliqué tout ça, fit Vincent.

- Ça l'est, confirma Harry. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le temps de remarquer, mais nos deux groupes ne s'entendent pas du tout... Et nous ne sommes pas supposés nous entendre non plus en temps normal.

- Hein ? demandèrent les amoureux qui avaient du mal à comprendre ça avec la semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

- On ne s'entend pas, répéta le blond. En fait, on se déteste !

- Ça, c'est pas vrai..., nia Matt, sûr de lui. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de finalement secouer la tête.

« C'est ce que tout le monde croit en tout cas, et ça doit rester comme ça ! expliqua Harry.

- Vous voulez dire qu'à l'école vous ne faites jamais rien tout les deux ?! s'exclama Matthieu.

- Non, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Mais, vous devez être tristes ! pleurnicha presque Matt. Et puis vous êtes si mignon ens...

- SHHT ! l'interrompit Draco. Shht, s'ilteplaît, Matt ne... ne dit pas ça. On est pas mignons ensemble, on est rien du tout ensemble ! Et jusqu'à ce que nous ayons arrangés tout ça, il ne faudra absolument pas dire de choses comme ça, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, il ne faudra même pas prononcer nos deux noms dans la même phrase.

- Alors, c'est à ce point là ? demanda Viny. »

Les frères jumeaux acquiescèrent, l'air sombre. En les regardant attentivement, Matthieu et Vincent remarquèrent qu'il y avait aussi une certaine tristesse sur leurs traits. Ça les attrista aussi pendant un instant, mais ils se souvinrent qu'ils étaient justement là pour tenter de remédier à tout cela. Pff, il fallait vraiment qu'ils les apprécient ces deux-là pour en faire autant !

« D'accord, on a compris. Nous nous tiendrons tranquille, assura Matt avec le sourire. Alors, on y va ?

- Une dernière chose, dit Harry

- Hn ? Quoi ? »

Harry regarda son frère avant de leur sourire à son tour.

« Nous somme extrêmement heureux de vous voir.

- ...On se revoit à l'arrivée. »

Et, avec un de ses rares sourire, Draco sortit des toilettes pour aller affronter son groupe qui devait l'attendre avec impatience, laissant à Harry le soin de s'occuper de leurs deux amis commun pour le reste du voyage.

ooOO0OOoo

Suivit de Matt et Vincent, Harry fit le chemin inverser pour retourner à son compartiment où, comme il s'y attendait, Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus lui sautèrent pratiquement dessus dès qu'il eut fait un pas à l'intérieur.

« Un peu plus et on croyait que tu t'étais jeté en bas du train, l'apostropha Dean.

- Avouez que ça vous aurait plu.

- En temps normal, ça ne nous aurait effectivement pas dérangé, dit Seamus. Mais là on doit dire que nous sommes curieux.

- Pff, c'est beau l'amitié, fit Harry reprenant sa place près de la fenêtre. »

Ron et Hermione, qui étaient assis sur la même banquette qu'Harry, changèrent de place pour allez s'asseoir en face, aux côtés des deux clowns, pour laisser la place à Matt et Viny.

« Alors... Harry... Tu nous expliques ? demanda Ron, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, dit Harry. Ils se sont présentés tout à l'heure...

- Oui, dit Hermione. Alors, si je me souviens bien, toi, fit-elle en désignant le plus petit. Tu es Matt et toi, Viny, continua la jeune fille en pointant le châtain. Et vous êtes un couple.

- C'est ça, confirma Vincent.

- Et vous avez connu Harry durant sa semaine aux Bahamas, c'est ça ? continua Ron.

- Toujours exact, fit Viny.

- Et vous venez faire votre dernière année à Poudlard ? demanda Seamus. Tu le savais Harry ?

- Oui, on vient terminer nos études à Poudlard, répondit cette fois Matt. Et non, 'Ry ne le savait pas. On voulait lui faire une surprise.

- Ça pour une surprise... Je crois que tout le monde en a eu une, rit Dean.

- Ouais, Matt est parfois un peu excessif, le taquina Harry.

- Même pas vrai, fit-il en croisant les bras, boudeur. »

Tout le monde se moqua gentiment de lui jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne le prenne tendrement dans ses bras, ce qui effaça immédiatement la petite moue que Matthieu avait sur les lèvres. Hermione, qui les trouva adorable et Harry, qui avait déjà vu son ami utiliser plusieurs fois la même technique pour consoler son petit ami, les regardèrent, attendris, pendant que les trois autres continuaient un peu de se moquer.

« J'ai une autre question, finit par demander Ron. Qu'est-ce que le blondinet de service vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Oh, euh, nous avons conclu une sorte de trêve pendant notre semaine de vacances, expliqua le brun. Et puis, on a rencontré ces deux là et c'est tout.

- Tu veux dire que tu as passé toute cette semaine avec ton frère et que vous avez réussi à vous en sortirent sans vous entretuer ?

- Euh, ouais... »

Matthieu et Vincent regardèrent Ron un peu de travers, encore étonnés de voir que quelqu'un pouvait croire qu'Harry et Draco se détestaient. Hermione, qui les observait à cet instant, intercepta leur drôle de regard, mais ne le comprenant pas, elle haussa les épaules et détourna son attention.

« Hey, mais j'y pense, s'écria tout d'un coup Dean. Si vous avez tous les deux passé la semaine avec Harry, vous pouvez sans doute nous dire qui est celle qui lui a laissé cette jolie marque.

- Oooh, non, arrêtez, gémit Harry en se prenant le visage entre les mains alors que Matt demandait de quoi il parlait.

- Notre Harry a un joli suçon sous l'oreille gauche et je me demandais si vous saviez qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait. »

Matt se tourna vers Harry et lui prenant à son tour la tête entre les mains, l'inclina légèrement pour avoir un meilleur aperçu.

« Oooh...

- Mhmm, gémit encore Harry. J'étais bourré, ok !

- En plus ! rit son meilleur ami. »

Matt s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry pour pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu.

« 'Ry, la personne qui t'a fait ça est bien la même à laquelle je pense ?

- Ouais, grogna le brun.

- Mais tu ne l'avais pas, ça, quand on vous a reconduit à l'hôtel...

- Je sais.

- Ça veut dire que vous avez continué... après... ? »

Harry acquiesça, les joues un peu rouges.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas...

- Non ! Il... Il s'est endormi après m'avoir... »

Harry fit un vague signe de main vers son cou et Matt, s'en pouvoir se retenir, éclata de rire.

« Hey, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean.

- Oh, je viens juste d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé pour le suçon de 'Ry, riait toujours Matthieu.

- C'est vrai ?! Raconte !

- Maaattt..., prévint Harry.

- Quoi, 'Ry. C'est trop drôle, il faut que je leur dise. »

Harry grogna de dépit en espérant que Matthieu ferait attention à ce qu'il allait dire tandis que tous les autres tendaient l'oreille.

« Bon, je ne sais pas qui est la _fille_, dit Matt, ayant du mal à retrouver son sérieux. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose puisque, après avoir laissé ce magnifique cadeau à 'Ry, la personne s'est brusquement... endormi ! s'esclaffa encore Matthieu, suivit de très près des autres membres du compartiment.

- Ooh, Harry ! dit Ron, s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil. Tu as toujours eu le tour avec les filles, mon vieux !

- Ça va, hein ! maugréa celui-ci en faisant mine de frapper Matt pour se venger.

Il était, cependant, intérieurement satisfait de la tournure des choses. Non seulement, Matt n'avait rien dit de compromettant, mais en plus, en agissant comme ils l'avaient fait, Matthieu avec son histoire et Viny en se moquant de lui comme les autres, avaient réussi à s'intégrer au groupe. Et même si Harry n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire de suçon, ça en avait valu la peine.

« Et si on changeait de sujet ? proposa-t-il. Ils sont nouveaux alors, on pourrait leur expliquer un peu comment fonctionne Poudlard.

- Ouais, tout pour qu'on ne parle plus de ta jolie marque violacée, hein ? taquina Dean.

- J'avoue, c'est exactement ça.

- Bon, d'accord, fit Hermione. Alors Poudlard a été fondé en...

- Euh, Hermione, ma chérie, la coupa son petit ami. Ce n'est pas qu'un cours d'histoire ne serait pas intéressant, oh non, pas du tout, mais on serait peut-être mieux de leur parler des cours, de l'organisation enfin, des trucs du genre, tu vois ?

- Mouais, t'as peut-être raison. Bon, alors... »

Le reste du voyage se passa en explication de tout genre. Ils leur expliquèrent tout d'abord comment se déroulait l'arrivée des élèves qui était, bien sûr, aujourd'hui. Tous, à part les premières années qui, eux, arrivaient une journée avant tous les autres pour avoir une chance de trouver leurs marques dans l'école avant que tous les plus vieux n'arrivent. Donc, la première chose qu'il fallait faire en arrivant, était de se présenter à l'administration pour recevoir la clé de sa chambre. Les différents blocs de chambres étaient répartis par année qui allait du sous-sol pour les première année et en montant d'un étage à chaque fois. Les dernières années, eux logeaient dans les deux tours du château soit, celle à l'est pour les filles et l'autre à l'ouest pour les garçons. Généralement, les élèves étaient deux par chambre et avaient la possibilité de choisir leur compagnon, en autant qu'il soit de la même année que lui. On pouvait aussi avoir une chambre individuelle, mais il fallait en faire la demande au collège avant la rentrée. Ce que Matt et Viny n'avaient évidemment pas eu le temps de faire, mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se séparer. La suite de la journée se passait à défaire ses bagages et à ranger sa chambre.

Ensuite, ils passèrent aux différent cours : Anglais, Français, Mathématiques, Sciences, Éducation Physique et toutes les options qu'il pouvait y avoir. Les heures de cours standard était, le matin, de huit heures à midi, avec une pause entre chaque cours. Ensuite, l'après-midi se faisait de treize à seize heures, toujours avec des pauses entre les cours. Mais les horaires changeaient pour chaque personne selon le nombre de cours qu'ils avaient.

La cafétéria du collège était ouverte de six heures trente à vingt et une heures pour que les élèves puissent grignoter durant la journée et le soir, mais le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner étaient tous servis à des heures fixes. De sept à neuf heures pour le premier, le déjeuner était disponible de midi à treize heures trente et finalement, le dîner était servi de dix-huit à vingt heures.

Harry et les autres finirent leurs explications par le couvre-feu qui était de dix heures en semaine. La fin de semaine, les étudiants pouvaient se coucher à l'heure qui leur plaisait, en autant qu'ils ne dérangeaient personne, qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit et que bien sûr, ils restent dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les élèves ne pouvaient quitter le collège sauf avec autorisation ou les samedis alors que des autobus attendaient les élèves qui étaient invités à se rendre au village tout près.

« Il n'est pas bien grand, disait justement Harry. Mais il y a tout ce qu'on peut vouloir : boutiques, restaurants, cinémas,... boîtes de nuit, finit le brun avec un petit sourire conspirateur.

- Oui et on en sait quelque chose, rit Seamus.

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Vincent.

- Il nous arrive souvent de sortir le soir pour aller danser, même si c'est interdit.

- Comment faites-vous ? demanda Matt intéressé.

- Ooh, ceux qui conduisent les taxis, sont vraiment sympas et il y en a même quelques-uns qui nous connaissent assez bien, dit Dean, l'air de rien.

- Alors, vous sortez la fin de semaine ? questionna encore Viny.

- Bah, tu sais... La fin de semaine, la semaine... Il n'y a pas vraiment de différences, fit Ron avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Vraiment ? 'Ry, tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais un petit rebelle, ricana Matthieu.

- Ouais, rit le brun. Mais tu sais, l'inconvénient quand on y va la semaine, c'est lorsque tu arrives en cours le lendemain matin. À ce moment là, tu veux mourir et on se dit qu'on ne recommencera plus, mais... On finit toujours par y retourner quand même, termina Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Génial ! Vous nous emmènerez, dites ? demanda Matt.

- Bien sûr, leur assura Harry.

- On va bien s'amuser cette année, prédit Vincent.

- Hey, regardez, on arrive, prévint Hermione. »

Et comme de fait, ils levèrent tous les yeux pour se rendre compte que le train rentrait en gare. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ce fut la pagaille alors que tous les élèves rassemblaient leurs effets et que tous se bousculaient pour descendre du train. Dehors, des autobus attendaient les étudiants pour les conduire aux portes de Poudlard et ce fut encore une fois le désordre pour monter dans les véhicules. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Matthieu et Vincent, peu emballés à l'idée de se faire piétiner, décidèrent d'attendre un peu à l'écart que tout se calme. Plus loin, Matt remarqua Draco et son groupe et s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers lui, lorsque son copain le retint par la main.

« Attends une minute. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a dit à ses amis, ça ne serait peut-être pas du meilleur effet si tu arrivais et lui sautais encore dessus.

- Moui, t'as raison, consentit Matt alors qu'une jeune fille de leur âge à la longue chevelure brune et à la silhouette avantageuse arrivait près d'eux.

- Salut Harry, fit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser la joue du garçon, dévoilant par le fait même un décolleté plongeant.

- Salut Lavande.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Pas trop mal, et toi ? »

Matt suivait la conversation avec attention lorsqu'il sentit Vincent le tirer un peu vers lui. Il se détourna d'Harry pour interroger son amoureux du regard. Celui-ci, pouffant discrètement, lui fit signe de regarder en direction de Draco. Le blond avait les yeux fixés sur le couple que formaient Harry et cette fille, Lavande, et avait l'air d'un taureau prêt à charger.

« C'est pas vrai, ils sont pas croyables ! pouffa Matt à son tour. 'Ry, dit-il plus fort. On va aller voir si Dray a nos bagages, on revient tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Ouais, ok. Mais ne soyez pas trop longs, les autobus vont bientôt partir. »

Les amoureux hochèrent la tête et partirent en direction de leur ami blond.

« Salut Dray, firent-ils une fois rendus à proximité.

- Salut...

- Dis, tu connais cette fille ? demanda innocemment Matt.

- Ouais, répondit Draco, sachant tout de suite de qui Matt voulait parler. C'est une vraie pouffiasse ! Elle est après Harry depuis deux ans et demi, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'envoyer tout ce qui bouge et j'en sais quelque chose...

- Draco, fit Milicent. Tu sais bien que pas mal de filles sont après ton frère à cause du pari.

- Quel pari ? demanda Viny.

- Tout le monde sait, à l'école, qu'Harry est encore puceau et bon nombre de filles ont parié qu'elles arriveraient à être la première à l'avoir.

- Mais... C'est affreux ! s'outra Matt. Et 'Ry, il est au courant ? »

Draco soupira, mais ce fut Blaise qui répondit.

- Ouais, il l'est et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une des raisons pourquo, il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses.

- Oh, je t'en prie Blaise. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à avoir pitié de lui quand même ? dit Pansy. On s'en fout de ce qui lui arrive à cet idiot. »

Personne ne rajouta rien, mais les amoureux virent, pendant un bref instant, un éclat de colère briller dans les yeux argentés de Draco et ils décidèrent à cet instant qu'ils n'aimaient vraiment pas cette fille qui osait dire du mal de leur ami alors qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air de bien le connaître.

« Bref, fit le châtain. On était venu voir si tu avais pris nos valises, Dray.

- Hein ? Euh, ouais... Crabbe, Goyle, amenez les affaires de Matthieu et Vincent. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

« Merci, fit le couple. Bon, on va y aller. On se revoit à l'arrivée, termina Matt. »

Ils retournèrent près du groupe d'Harry qui les attendait pour prendre place dans l'autobus le plus près. Le trajet se déroula bien et la conversation était principalement portée sur cette Lavande que, comme Draco, les amis du brun n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de porter dans leur coeur puisqu'ils n'avaient de cesse de parler contre elle.

« Ça va, les gars. Calmez-vous, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai demandé comment étaient ses vacances que je m'intéresse à elle parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, alors...

- Mais tu sais que elle, elle s'intéresse à toi, Harry, lui dit la seule fille du groupe.

- Je sais...

- Et tu sais aussi pourquoi..., rajouta Ron

- Oui, oui, je sais.

- C'est cette histoire de pari ? demanda Matt.

- Vous êtes au courant ? fit Harry, surpris.

- Hum, Dray nous l'a dit quand on est allé chercher nos sacs.

- Pfff, je suis sûr qu'il a parié, celui-là, maugréa Ron.

- Non ! assura Matthieu. Il ne ferait jamais ça à 'Ry !

- Euh, si tu le dis... fit le roux, sceptique.

- Bon, écoutez ! C'est gentil de vous en faire pour moi, mais ça va. Je suis un grand garçon.

- On le sait, Harry, dit Seamus. Mais on s'inquiète tout de même.

- Il ne faut pas, leur sourit gentiment Harry. »

Ils arrivèrent ensuite rapidement devant l'enceinte de Poudlard où les élèves, après avoir descendu des autobus, allèrent s'agglutiner devant les escaliers menant à la grande porte. Certains entrèrent sans plus attendre tandis que d'autres décidèrent de prendre leur temps, sachant que de toute façon il y aurait probablement une énorme file d'attente pour recevoir la clé de leur chambre. Harry et les autres étaient de ceux qui avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur de l'établissement. En fait, c'était plus Matt et Viny qui étaient trop impressionnés par l'école pour continuer à avancer.

« Wouah, souffla Matt. Mais c'est un château ce truc là !

- Ouais, rit leur ami brun. C'est vrai que ça fait cet effet la première fois.

- Nous on va y aller, les prévint Dean en parlant de Seamus et lui. On doit rejoindre nos copines. On se voit plus tard.

- Ok, à plus, saluèrent leurs amis. »

En les suivant des yeux un instant, le restant de la petite bande put voir, au loin, arriver Draco et ses compagnons et chacun se préparait à un nouvel affrontement verbal qui ne se fit pas attendre sitôt que les deux groupes d'adolescents furent à portée de voix.

« Ooh, mais regardez qui voilà, fit Milicent. Nos camarades de jeux favoris.

- Franchement, soupira Harry. À ton âge, tu ne pourrais pas trouver autre chose comme entrée en matière ? Surtout si le but recherché est de nous emmerder le plus possible.

- Mais moi, j'essayais seulement de me faire comprendre de vos petites têtes, continua la blonde. Mais bon, d'accord, si tu préfères que je dise autre chose... Alors, il paraît que tu as un joli suçon dans le cou, mon mignon ? Quoiqu'il faut dire qu'avec la discrétion dont vous faites preuve, tout le monde doit le savoir, maintenant. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ça veut dire que tous ceux qui ont parié sur des filles de l'école ont perdu ? Parce que tu vois, ce serait dommage avec la somme que j'y ai mis...

- La ferme, Bullstrode ! éructa Ron, se plaçant près de son ami.

- Weasley, moi qui avais tant espéré que tu passerais enfin sous les rails du train...

- Heureux de te décevoir, Zabini.

- Ah, mais c'est plutôt à ta copine que tu devrais dire ça Weasley. Je suis sûre que c'est aussi ce qu'elle espérait, dit Pansy.

- Pansy chérie, intervint hypocritement Hermione. Le scénario est bon, mais tu te méprends sur les personnages. Ces rôles seraient beaucoup plus réaliste avec toi sous le train et Draco voyant son voeu le plus cher exaucé.

- Granger..., siffla Parkinson entre ses dents.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rappeler tes chiens, frère adoré, dit calmement Draco.

- Ne confonds pas, frérot de mon coeur, répliqua Harry. Et puis c'est l'un des tiens qui se l'est ouverte en premier. À croire que tu ne sais pas les tenir.

- Euh, 'Ry ? Dray ? demanda timidement Matt assez impressionné par l'échange des deux clans et ne voulant pas du tout se mettre entre eux. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe, continua-t-il lorsqu'il eut leur attention. »

Tous les adolescents tournèrent la tête dans la direction que Matthieu indiquait et effectivement quelqu'un était bien là à les fixer. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était découverte, la personne en question se mit à avancer dans leur direction et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux étudiants pour reconnaître, à sa longue chevelure et à sa longue barbe blanche, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci s'arrêta à leur hauteur et les regarda tous avec bienveillance.

« Je vois que les bonnes vielles habitudes n'ont pas mis trop de temps à revenir, dit-il, souriant.

- Bonjour, monsieur, dirent en coeur les élèves.

- Bonjour, bonjour, jeune gens. Aah, mais que vois-je ? Nos deux petits nouveaux sont là. Parfait, parfait, je devais justement vous parler et à vous aussi messieurs, dit-il, désignant Harry et Draco. Suivez-moi, tous les quatre, dans mon bureau, nous seront plus à l'aise pour discuter. Je conseille aux autres de vaquer à leurs occupations et de ne pas les attendre, car vos amis seront probablement absents un petit moment. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée. »

Le directeur tourna les talons et s'engagea sur le chemin menant à l'entrée de l'école, Harry, Draco, Matthieu et Vincent le suivant de près, traînant toujours leur valises avec eux. Rendu à l'intérieur, Dumbledore se mit à marcher le long du couloir du rez-de-chaussée ; cet étage était uniquement consacré à la cafétéria. Arrivé au bout du couloir, le directeur eut le choix entre descendre au sous-sol ou monter au premier étage, il entreprit d'escalader le grand escalier. Le premier étage était constitué du bureau du directeur, et de l'administration en général, il était occupé aussi par des salles de réunion, de repos et des appartements des professeurs. Les autres étages, le sous-sol compris, étaient séparés en deux parties, une pour les dortoirs et une pour les salles de classe. Un énorme mur de pierre séparait ces deux côtés où une seule porte en donnait l'accès. Seuls les tours ne servaient que de dortoirs, donnant ainsi une plus grande intimité, c'est pourquoi, elles étaient données aux élèves les plus vieux de l'école.

Ils arrivèrent en haut et n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur puisque deux petites gargouilles en gardaient l'entrée de chaque côté. Dumbledore les fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait probablement prévu depuis le début de convoquer les quatre jeunes hommes puisque quatre sièges étaient installés devant le grand bureau de bois vernis. Les jumeaux et leurs amis prirent place après que le directeur les ait priés de le faire et ils attendirent la suite. Le vieil homme prit le temps de contourner son bureau et de s'installer, à son tour, confortablement sur son fauteuil. Ensuite seulement, il s'adressa aux adolescents.

« Tout le monde a fait bon voyage ? commença t-il

- Oui, très bon, assura Matt, joyeusement.

- Un peu mouvementé, peut-être... ? suggéra Harry. »

Le couple d'amoureux rit et même Draco laissa apparaître un sourire

« Bien, bien, approuva le directeur. Et comme je peux voir, je ne m'étais pas trompé en supposant que ces deux jeunes hommes sont ceux dont vous avez parlé à vos parents, fit-il en s'adressant à ses nouveaux étudiants.

- Il semblerait que non, monsieur, sourit Vincent.

- Parfait ! Harry et Draco sont d'excellents élèves, commenta fièrement le directeur. Je dois aussi avouer que je suis soulagé que mon intuition ait été la bonne sinon vous auriez probablement eu quelques problèmes avec votre chambre. »

Les adolescents gardèrent le silence, attendant que Dumbledore continue sur sa lancée, mais celui-ci n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention puisqu'il s'était tu, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction.

« Monsieur, se décida finalement Harry. Quel est le rapport entre la chambre de Matthieu et Vincent et le fait que ce soit, oui ou non, nous qu'ils connaissent ?

- Oh, sourit l'homme à la barbe blanche. Vous devez tous être conscients que cette inscription de dernière minute est des plus exceptionnelle et j'ai dû adapté certaines choses à ce changement, dont les chambres. Alors, si j'avais fait une erreur vous concernant tous les quatre, eh bien disons simplement qu'à la fin de cette année, vous vous seriez très bien connus...

- Attendez une minute, dit Draco, incertain. Que voulez vous dire par là, exactement ?

- Simplement, que j'espère que votre chambre vous plaira...

- _Votre_ chambre... ? _À tous les quatre ?!_ Mais... J'ai toujours eu une pièce pour moi seul et là vous voulez que je partage avec trois autres personnes ? s'insurgea le blond.

- Exactement ! s'exclama le directeur.

- Mais, monsieur, il n'y a aucune chambre d'assez grande pour quatre lits, fit remarquer Harry, plus calme que son frère.

- En fait, il y a une pièce dans chaque tour qui est normalement interdit d'accès aux élèves parce que, à l'intérieur, il y a une porte menant à un balcon et, puisque les tours sont très en hauteur, nous avons jugé que cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Cette chambre est bien assez grande pour quatre personnes et elle a même sa propre salle de bain...

- Ça a l'air génial, dit Matt, enthousiasmé. Viny ?

- Aucun problème pour moi, sourit-il à son tour.

- 'Ry ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver avec Ron ? demanda t-il au directeur. On a toujours partagé notre chambre...

- Monsieur Weasley sera logé avec monsieur Londubat, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.

- Bon, très bien alors...

- Drraaayyyy ? termina d'interroger Matthieu.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? grogna Draco.

- Non, désolé. Mais ça fait toujours plus poli de demander, sourit Dumbledore. »

Le jeune homme blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira fortement en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer son exaspération, mais ne fit aucune autre objection.

« Magnifique ! Je suis heureux que ce soit au goût de tout le monde, dit le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé à Draco. Vous n'aurez aucun problème pour trouver votre chambre, c'est la seule de la tour qui ait une porte peinte en bleu. Voilà les clés, fit-il en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortant quatre petites clés qu'il remit aux garçons devant lui. Maintenant, avant de vous laisser partir, je vais vous remettre vos uniformes messieurs, dit-il aux nouveaux en se levant de son siège pour s'approcher d'une armoire. Il en sortit deux housses à vêtements et en tendit une à Vincent et l'autre à Matthieu. Voici la vôtre monsieur Lupin et celle-ci est pour vous monsieur Black.

- BLACK ?! »

Les jumeaux avaient tourné la tête d'un coup vers leur ami et le dévisageait avec étonnement.

« Euh... Oui...

- Comme dans Sirius Black ? C'est ton père ? voulut s'assurer Draco.

- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

- Merde ! s'exclama Harry, se levant d'un bond. C'était le meilleur joueur de foot de notre époque, jusqu'à ce qu'un abruti fasse exprès de lui éclater le genou pendant un match !

- On aurait peut-être dû se présenter un peu mieux..., rit Vincent.

- Peut-être..., approuva le vieil homme avec amusement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous calmer, monsieur Malfoy...

- Hein ? _Malfoy_ ? fit Matt.

- Tu connais ? demanda Draco.

- Si votre père est Lucius Malfoy, l'avocat alors, oui, je connais.

- Aah...

- Ouais... Il était l'avocat de l'abruti qui a éclaté le genou de mon père. Et l'abruti a gagné..., dit Matt avec amertume.

- Oooooh...

- On aurait _vraiment_ dû mieux se présenter, dit Viny.

- Vous aurez tout le temps pour le faire, dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez allez vous installer, maintenant. Bonne fin de journée, les congédia le directeur. »

Les jeunes gens sortirent du bureau en silence. Harry et Draco se sentaient assez mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils savaient que leur père était très doué dans son métier, mais comme il ne leur en parlait jamais, les jumeaux n'avaient pas été au courant que c'était Lucius qui avait fait perdre son procès à Sirius Black. Ils se souvenaient juste avoir été indignés que l'opposant de Black, qui était clairement coupable, s'en sorte. Voyant leurs mines basses, Matt se rapprocha d'eux.

« Hey, ne faites pas ces têtes...

- On n'était pas au courant, dit Draco.

- Il ne nous parle jamais de son travail, continua Harry. Nous sommes désolés.

- C'est bon, les rassura leur ami. Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien...

- Et si on allait visiter cette chambre ? proposa Viny.

- Excellente idée, approuva son copain. Allez, vous deux. Vous devez nous montrer le chemin, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me perdre dans cet immense château. »

Voyant que Matthieu n'avait pas perdu son air d'enfant réjoui à cause de cette histoire, c'est soulagé et avec bonne humeur qu'Harry et Draco les conduisirent à la tour ouest, celle des garçons de dernière année en leur faisant, par la même occasion, visiter un peu l'école. Arrivés à destination, les quatre amis prirent le temps de détailler ce qui les entourait. C'était immense ! Tout comme Matt et Viny, les frères Malfoy voyaient pour la première fois l'intérieur de la tour. La porte d'entrée ouvrait directement sur la salle commune où divans, télévision, chaîne stéréo et bureaux de travail s'entassaient pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les élèves. Les jumeaux et leurs amis examinaient encore ce qui les entourait lorsque Ron surgit devant eux.

« Hey, mais vous voilà enfin. C'est génial, non ? fit-il, regardant aussi la pièce.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une école ? demanda Vincent.

- Évidemment, fit Draco. Toutes les écoles sont comme ça, non ?

- Euh... Non ! »

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour montrer son indifférence à toutes les autres écoles que la sienne.

« En passant, Harry. Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve avec Neville ?

- Ah oui, désolé. Je n'étais pas au courant, Dumbledore vient juste de me le dire.

- Bah, ça va. Mais avec qui tu es alors ?

- Avec eux, dit Harry.

- Avec Vincent et Matthieu ? demanda Ron, surpris.

- Et Draco, termina son meilleur ami.

- _Quoi _? s'étouffa pratiquement le roux. Ouais ok, je vois... »

Il regarda Draco méchamment. Celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire de façon suffisante.

- Ouais, ben, bonne année, vieux..., dit le jeune Weasley sarcastiquement.

- Mais oui, ce sera super ! dit Matt.

- Mouais..., répondit Ron pas très convaincu. Enfin, passons. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où sont les chambres. »

Tout le monde le suivit à travers la salle jusqu'à un escalier, tenant encore et toujours leurs bagages dont ils avaient hâte de se débarrasser enfin. Les élèves montèrent et arrivèrent un étage plus haut où se trouvaient toutes les chambres.

« Alors, c'est laquelle la votre ? demanda Ron.

- Celle avec une porte bleue, répondit Vincent en la cherchant des yeux.

- Une porte bleue ? Il n'y a pas de porte bleue ici. Je n'ai vu que des blanches. »

Ils continuèrent tous les cinq à regarder attentivement pour voir s'ils n'en avaient pas laissé passé une, mais non, toutes ces portes étaient vraiment blanches.

« C'est quoi cet escalier, là-bas ? remarqua soudainement Draco.

- Hein ? Ah, aucune idée, dit le roux. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

- Eh ben, allons voir ! dit joyeusement Matt. »

L'un à la suite de l'autre, les cinq jeunes hommes s'engagèrent dans le petit escalier étroit qui montait en colimaçon. Au lieu de déboucher sur un couloir comme en bas, ils furent arrêtés par une porte. Une porte bleue.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé, dit Harry. »

Draco, qui était le premier de la file, prit tant bien que mal, encombré comme il l'était de toutes ses affaires, sa clé pour ouvrir la porte et pour s'assurer qu'il se trouvait bien devant leur chambre. Le petit objet métallique s'inséra parfaitement dans la serrure et dans un petit déclic, la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra le premier, suivi de près par son frère, Matt, Vincent et pour terminer, de Ron.

« Putain, souffla ce dernier, les yeux ouverts d'étonnement devant ce qu'il voyait. »

La pièce était ronde et occupait à elle seule tout le haut de la tour, ce qui faisait qu'elle était pratiquement aussi grande que la salle commune. À l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, un ordinateur installé sur un bureau attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien l'utiliser. Deux portes encadraient ce meuble. Celle de gauche était vitrée et conduisait sans aucun doute possible sur le balcon dont le directeur leur avait parlé et l'autre devait être celle de la salle de bain. Quatre lits à baldaquin entourés de rideaux opaques bleu foncé, tout comme celui qui recouvrait la porte, menant au balcon, permettant ainsi plus d'intimité, étaient répartis dans la chambre. Bureaux de travail et commodes servant à ranger le linge complétaient l'ensemble. Un épais tapis, d'un bleu plus pâle que les rideaux des lits, recouvrait l'ensemble du plancher.

« C'est trop génial ! On pourra regarder le soleil se coucher de notre balcon, s'extasia Matt.

- Ouais, finalement, mis à part quelques petits inconvénients, dit Ron avec un regard vers Draco, tu ne seras pas mal du tout, ici, mon vieux.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire de contentement.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu veux que je t'attende ? demanda le roux à son ami.

- Nan, c'est bon. Je crois qu'on va commencer à ranger un peu, dit le brun avec un coup d'oeil aux trois autres pour avoir leur accord. On se voit plus tard, ok.

- Ok ! Salut tout le monde. »

Avec un dernier regard autour de la pièce, le dernier des garçons Weasley partit en refermant la porte, laissant les quatre adolescents faire connaissance avec leur nouvel environnement. Matthieu et Viny, après avoir examiné encore un instant la pièce et s'être concerté du regard, se dirigèrent vers les deux lits du côté droit où ils y déposèrent chacun leurs bagages. Les jumeaux, n'aillant apparemment pas le choix, allèrent poser leurs affaires sur les lits de gauche lorsqu'il entendirent un drôle de bruit de raclement. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis, ces deux-là étaient en train de pousser leurs deux lits l'un vers l'autre pour les rassembler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? intérrogea Harry.

- Ça se voit, on colle nos lits ensemble pour dormir l'un près de l'autre, dit Vincent.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à faire pareil ? demanda Matt.

- Euh, non, ça va aller, rit le jumeau brun. Mais j'aimerais bien que vous nous parliez plus de vous.

- Ok, mais après c'est votre tour, prévint Viny. »

Les jumeaux acceptèrent et Vincent débuta son histoire alors que les autres l'écoutaient tout en commençant à ranger chacun leurs vêtement et leurs effets personnels à la place qui leur était dû.

« Alors, je m'appelle Vincent Lupin. Mes parents sont Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, ils sont tous les deux médecins et se sont rencontrés à l'université de médecine. J'adore mes parents et ils m'adorent aussi, mais avec leur métier qui est très prenant, je ne les vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais et c'était aussi comme ça quand j'étais plus jeune. D'un côté, c'est ce qui fait que je sois si proche de Matt, j'ai passé plus de la grande majorité de ma vie avec lui alors..., termina t-il en enlaçant Matt.

- C'est vrai, dit Matthieu en lui rendant son étreinte avec plaisir. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, hn ?

- Jamais, chuchota son amoureux avant de se pencher et de lui effleurer doucement les lèvres. »

Harry et Draco les laissèrent s'embrasser un moment, mais c'était rapidement en train de devenir un peu plus que de simples petits baisers et les deux frères devenait, doucement, mais sûrement, très mal à l'aise.

« Hum ! toussa Harry. On devrait peut-être continuer notre discussion ?

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de t'entendre, fit remarquer son frère.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire, à ce rythme là, dans peu de temps, ils sont à l'horizontal.

- On peut très bien revenir plus tard. »

Pour démontrer ses paroles, Draco laissa retomber la pile de linge qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger et fit un pas pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Attends, l'arrêta Harry en lui attrapant le poignet. »

Le blond stoppa son mouvement et se mis à fixer la main d'Harry qui le retenait. Sa peau était si pâle comparativement à celle de son frère, c'était un contraste intéressant... Draco frissonna doucement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient depuis ce fameux matin où il s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre et les petits bruits que laissait échapper les deux autres n'aidaient pas.

« Je... Je crois que j'ai une idée, murmura Harry, les yeux baissés sur le contraste de leur peau lui aussi. »

Ils relevèrent les yeux en même temps et s'écartèrent pratiquement d'un bond. Harry se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits et expliqua sa petite idée à Draco qui accepta avec un sourire sadique. Les jumeaux se placèrent chacun derrière l'un de leurs amis et comme cela s'était passé pour eux quelques jours plus tôt, ils séparèrent les amoureux en les tirant. Cela prit un peu de temps à Matt et Viny pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Ils comprirent ce qu'il venait de ce passer quand ils virent les petits sourires de saints qu'avait les deux frères. Les deux garçons interrompus grognèrent.

« C'est pas parce qu'on vous a fait la même chose que vous étiez obligés de le faire à votre tour, ronchonna Matt.

- Ça devenait un peu trop _intense_, dit Harry alors que Draco détournait les yeux au souvenir de son frère et lui.

- Pff, je suis sûr que ça t'aurait plu, 'Ry.

- Peut-être bien..., répondit le brun énigmatique, ce qui lui valu un regard étrange de son frère.

- Ouais, bon, intervint le blond. Je crois que c'était ton tour de parler Matt. Tu sais, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que ton père soit Sirius Black.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry. Il est vraiment trop doué.

- Vous aimez le foot ? demanda Matt.

- Nous sommes co-capitaines de l'équipe de l'école, répondit fièrement Draco.

- C'est intéressant, ça, dit Matthieu tout bas avant d'élever la voix. Donc, effectivement mon père est Sirius Black. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte en me mettant au monde.

- Oh, désolé, dirent les jumeaux.

- Ça va, les rassura leur ami. Ensuite, c'est un peu comme Viny, mon père était souvent absent à cause de ses entraînements et de ses matchs, mais, lorsqu'il était là, il était vraiment aux petits soins avec moi. Sinon, je passais mon temps avec lui, dit-il en pointant son copain. Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, nos pères se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont entrés à Poudlard et ils n'ont jamais cessé d'être amis alors Viny et moi, on se connaît depuis toujours.

- Et pour vous deux ? questionna Draco. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, sourit Vincent. Presque trois ans et demi.

- Wow, fit Harry. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ça s'est fait tout seul en fait, expliqua Matthieu. On a toujours été extrêmement proche, un peu trop peut-être pour de simples amis, et en grandissant c'était presque normal pour nous d'être ensemble de cette façon, même si j'avoue que ça a traîné un peu parce qu'il y a toujours les éternelles questions qui rentrent en ligne de compte à ce moment.

- Et vos parents sont au courant ? demanda à son tour Draco.

- Bien sûr, fit Viny. En fait, ils étaient déjà au courant. La seule chose qu'ils ont dit quand on leur a annoncé c'est "c'est pas trop tôt !". »

Les jumeaux rirent à ces paroles. Leurs amis avaient l'air d'être heureux et à les entendre, c'avait toujours été le cas. Leurs parents étaient gentils, attentionnés, attentifs et même s'ils étaient souvent absents, ils étaient plus proches de leurs fils qu'eux n'avaient jamais espéré l'être des leurs. Et en plus de tout, Matt et Viny s'avaient l'un l'autre...

« À votre tour, maintenant, les pria Matt.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait, dit Draco. Nous sommes bien des Malfoy. Mon père et ma mère se nomment Lucius et Narcissa. Comme vous le savez déjà, mon père est avocat et ma mère ne travaille pas, elle se contente de bien paraître, je ne la connais pas vraiment pour tout dire. Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec mon père.

- Même chose pour moi, dit Harry, maussade. Sauf que moi, c'est mon père que je ne connais pas bien puisque j'étais toujours avec ma mère.

- D'accord..., dit Vincent, étonné que ses amis parlent de leurs parents presque comme s'ils étaient des étrangers. Et pour vous deux ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous deux, répondit Draco assez froidement. On était toujours séparés, on s'est toujours détestés et ça fait très bien l'affaire de nos parents qui se détestent aussi... »

Il y eu un instant de silence pesant dans la chambre. Matt et Vincent ne savaient pas quoi dire, la situation de leurs amis était bien pire que ce qu'ils pensaient. Quant à Harry, il ne rajouta rien non plus. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Absolument tout était vrai...

« Je vais à la salle de bain, dit-il alors qu'il finissait son rangement. »

Le jeune homme brun se dirigea vers la porte qui y menait sous les regards des trois autres personnes présentes. La salle de bain était une grande pièce aussi. Il y avait une douche fermée, une grande baignoire ronde, un cabinet de toilette, un lavabo avec miroir, des armoires pour ranger les serviettes et, pour finir, différentes teintes de vert décoraient l'endroit du plafond jusqu'au plancher. C'était beau, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il ne prit pas le temps de regarder, il alla directement au lavabo où il ouvrit l'eau pour s'en asperger un peu le visage en espérant que ça le détendrait un tant soit peu.

Dans la chambre, tout le monde fixait encore la porte par laquelle Harry avait disparu. Avec un petit soupir, Matt se décida finalement à aller rejoindre le jeune homme brun, c'était peut-être le moment de lui parler en privé pour voir comment il allait vraiment et si ses paroles concernant son manque de ressemblance avec les trois membres de sa famille ne l'avaient pas trop ébranlé. Il s'en était presque immédiatement voulu d'avoir fait part de ses doutes à Harry, peut-être avait-il eu tort...

« 'Ry ? Tout va bien ? demanda t-il en entrant. »

Son ami ne répondit pas, alors, il fit quelques pas pour se retrouver près de lui. Harry était un peu incliné vers l'avant, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, la tête penchée, des mèches de cheveux allant doucement frôler son visage et il avait la respiration assez rapide. Finalement, il avait vraiment eu tort...

« 'Ry, parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Et si c'était vrai... ? murmura Harry.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais bien. Si ce n'était pas ma vraie famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Qu'est-ce que je _deviendrais_ ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, 'Ry. »

C'est vrai, il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à son ami. Il était là justement pour l'aider, mais il ignorait comment. Ce n'était pas un simple petit problème, c'était quelque chose d'important, qui pouvait changer toute une vie et lui, simple petit adolescent de dix-sept ans, il était impuissant face à cela. Pour le moment...

« Je suis désolé d'avoir déclanché tout ça, je n'aurais jamais dû...

- Tu n'y es pour rien, coupa Harry. Ces doutes je les avais déjà en quelque sorte, tu n'as fait que précipiter un peu les choses. Mais... J'y ai tellement pensé, si tu savais... Depuis que tu me l'as dit, je n'ai fait que ça. Durant ces deux jours où j'ai été chez moi, enfermé dans ma chambre, je n'ai fait qu'y penser, continua le jeune homme, la respiration un peu plus saccadée. J'ai tourné en rond... J'ai réfléchi, mais... je n'aboutissait jamais à rien. Seulement... Si vraiment je n'étais pas... Enfin, je crois... Je crois que je n'en serais pas triste...

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? souffla tristement Matt en entourant son ami d'un de ses bras.

- Je... Quoi ? »

Harry passa ses doigts sur ses joues et remarqua, qu'effectivement, elles étaient humides, il redressa la tête pour être face au miroir et vit les larmes couler, laissant des sillons sur leur passage.

- Je crois... que je suis à bout, dit Harry se laissant glisser au sol. Matt, le soutenant toujours, se laissa tomber avec lui. Je n'en peux plus, tu sais. J'avais vraiment l'impression de devenir fou et je n'avais personne à qui parler...

- Et Dray ?

- Non... Non, je ne peux pas... »

Matthieu ne dit rien, mais la façon dont Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mot en disait long. Ce qui s'était passé avec Draco devait sûrement le tourmenter aussi, en plus de tout ce qu'il y avait déjà, se dit Matt. Et ça aussi était de sa faute...

« Maintenant, écoute-moi Harry. »

Ce qui lui valut toute l'attention de celui-ci, du fait que c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Matt n'utilisait pas son surnom.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à tout cela pour le moment, d'accord. Ça ne fait que te faire du mal et ce n'est pas bien. Dis toi que demain, c'est le début des cours et que tu as besoin de toute ta tête, on avisera avec le temps. Mais sache que tu peux nous parler à Vincent et à moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, ok ?

- Oui, sourit faiblement Harry. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Je t'aime bien tu sais.

- Moi aussi, sourit un peu plus le jeune brun.

- Bien ! Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever et revenir de l'autre côté avec moi, dit Matt en se levant lui-même et en tendant la main à son ami. Les deux autres s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi.

- Draco ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Tu te trompes. Il s'inquiète, contra Matt la main sur la poignée de porte.

- Ce serait plus simple s'il ne le faisait pas, murmura le brun, mais Matt l'entendit... »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre où Draco et Vincent étaient toujours là, assis en silence. Ils se redressèrent lorsque Harry et Matthieu arrivèrent.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit Vincent.

- Pas de problème, assura Harry. »

Cependant, les deux garçons n'étaient pas dupes, leur absence avait duré assez longtemps et Harry avait le contour de yeux un peu rougi, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Seulement, voir son frère comme ça provoquait un petit pincement au coeur à Draco et encore une fois, il se questionna sur ce qu'avaient bien pu se dire ces deux-là.

« Si tout va bien, je vais descendre dîner, moi, dit-il pour ne laisser rien paraître de son trouble. Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure, vous devriez faire pareil. On se revoit après. »

Draco sortit de la chambre sans plus attendre. Il parcourut le long chemin qui menait à la cafétéria, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Il était troublé, ça, c'était évident et ce qui le troublait, ça aussi il le savait, c'était Harry, mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi ? Et depuis quand au juste cela avait-il commencé ? Il ne le savait pas et la raison en était simple, le jeune blond s'était toujours refusé de trop penser à son frère. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son trouble avait toujours été présent ? Et maintenant, il allait devoir être près de lui tous les jours. Il allait craquer !... Non ! Il était plus fort que ça et il allait se débrouiller pour faire en sorte que rien ne change. Ou du moins, que rien ne paraisse.

Il arriva à la cantine encore assez remplie d'élèves qui discutaient et une fois son plateau repas en main, Draco alla s'asseoir à la table que son groupe occupait toujours en ce moment. Il mangea en silence, n'adressant pratiquement pas un mot à ceux qui l'entouraient et gardait constamment la tête baissée sur son assiette. Le seul moment où le jeune homme la releva fut lorsque Harry, Matthieu et Vincent entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint les amis de Harry et ensuite, il rebaissa les yeux devant lui. Après cela, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps et avec un vague bonne nuit, Draco repartit comme il était venu pour retourner à sa chambre sous le regard préoccupé de Blaise.

Revenu dans la chambre, le jumeau blond prit sa tenue pour la nuit et quelques affaires pour faire sa toilette et partit prendre sa douche pour ensuite revenir et se glisse sous ses draps. Il n'était pas très tard, mais il se sentait fatigué. La journée avait, somme toute, été riche en émotion et il voulait être reposé pour la première journée de classe le lendemain. Il s'était à peine couché que ses camarades de chambre arrivèrent à leur tour.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, leur dit Draco. Mais je suis fatigué...

- Ne t'en fais pas, on avait l'intention d'aller dormir, nous aussi, rassura Vincent.

- Très bien alors, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent les trois autres. »

Harry fut le premier à disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et se faufila directement dans son lit près de celui de son frère. Matt et Viny partirent, tous les deux, à leur tour vers la douche. Pendant ce temps, Harry assis dans son lit, programmait son réveil pour le lendemain matin. Il le reposa ensuite sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit et retira sa gourmette d'or de son poignet pour la mettre près du réveil. Il se coucha finalement, rabattant les couvertures par-dessus lui et s'endormit avant même que ses amis ne reviennent de la douche et ne se couchent à leur tour.

ooOO0OOoo

La nuit était claire et belle et tout était calme. Pas un son, autre que les respirations régulières et les quelques ronflements des élèves endormis, ne se faisaient entendre dans l'école de Poudlard. Sauf peut-être dans une certaine chambre au plus haut de la tour ouest...

_Encore et toujours cette lumière blanche aveuglante... _

_Ce cri d'horreur strident qui ne pouvait être émis que par une femme..._

_Mais rien d'autre... Rien d'autre..._

_Pourtant ce serrement, là, au creux de son ventre... Il était bien réel._

_Il avait perdu quelque chose... quelque chose d'essentiel... _

_Il en était persuadé..._

_C'était si angoissant... Si douloureux..._

_Non..._

« Non ! »

Harry se réveilla et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, la respiration sifflante. Il avait encore fait ce rêve, ce cauchemar qui n'avait aucun sens. Allait-il finir par réussir à s'en débarrasser un jour ? Le jeune homme l'espérait vraiment, il en avait plus qu'assez de ces brusques réveils et de cette impression que ses entrailles se tordaient, mais il n'y pouvait pas vraiment grand-chose alors, il se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et boire un peu d'eau ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était à peine deux heures du matin et les ténèbres recouvraient encore totalement la chambre donc, Harry se leva et marcha doucement sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain pour ne pas déranger ses compagnons de chambre. Seulement, les trois adolescents ne dormaient plus, ils avaient été réveillés par le cri qu'avait poussé Harry. Ils attendirent qu'Harry ait refermé la porte derrière lui avant de se redresser à leur tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça lui arrive souvent ? marmonna Vincent à moitié endormi et en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Ouais, répondit Draco fixant la porte close derrière laquelle Harry se trouvait, tout à fait réveillé pour sa part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Matt en débarquant de son lit, s'avançant un peu au milieu de la pièce.

- Depuis qu'il est petit, il fait des cauchemars, expliqua le blond, le rejoignant.

- Et est-ce que tu sais de quoi... »

Matthieu s'interrompit lorsqu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et Harry apparut dans l'encadrement. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, remarquant que plus personne ne dormait et que Matt et Draco étaient debout au centre de la chambre.

- Oh, je vous ai réveillés ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, 'Ry. Tu vas bien ?

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, répondit Harry, se mettant près des autres. Je... Attends, _encore _? »

Harry fixa son frère dans les yeux, celui-ci soutint son regard, ne laissant rien paraître. Encore ? Comment ça, encore ? Draco et lui n'avaient jamais partagé de chambre au manoir et il avait encore moins parlé à son frère de ses cauchemars, mais alors, comment... Ses yeux furent soudainement attirés par un éclat doré et ils se posèrent sur sa gourmette, à ce moment, il se souvint...

« 'Ry ? Hey, 'Ry, ça va ? Tu veux nous en parler ?

- Hein ? Ah, euh, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, dit-il, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers sa table de nuit. Une lumière blanche... Un cri... et une impression de perte...

- Ça a l'air étrange, remarqua Vincent.

- Hn, acquiesça Harry, les pensées ailleurs. »

Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait oublié cette partie de son enfance, complètement effacé de son esprit. Ça avait dû paraître trop étrange, trop troublant pour la garder en mémoire, mais maintenant, Harry se souvenait. Draco avait été là. Il avait été là les nuits où ses rêves le tourmentaient, le prenant dans ses bras, contre lui, le réconfortant, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants et restant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Toujours. Chaque fois, il avait été présent. Jusqu'à cette dernière nuit... La nuit où Narcissa les avait surpris et où elle avec sèchement renvoyé Draco...

« Tu n'es plus jamais revenu après ça, chuchota Harry. »

Il était désormais debout devant sa petite table, leur tournant le dos et les yeux dans le vague, regardant les éclats dorés que produisait son bracelet. Malgré qu'Harry ait parlé tout bas, les trois garçons l'entendirent et voyant que Draco s'était subitement figé sur place, Matt et Viny ne dirent pas un mot, attendant.

« Pourquoi tu n'es plus revenu ? C'est à cause de Mère ? Tu sais... je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste cette nuit là. Je voulais que ça soit toi, comme tu le faisais tout le temps... »

Harry n'avait pas bougé, il continuait de parler aussi doucement et de façon presque absente. Draco non plus n'avait pas fait un mouvement, il en était tout simplement incapable. Les paroles de son frère le bloquaient aussi sûrement que des boulets à ses pieds parce que, bien que ses mots pouvaient sembler n'avoir aucun de sens, pour Draco, ils en avaient que trop. Sa respiration s'était accélérée à mesure qu'Harry parlait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Et si oui, quoi ? Le jeune blond n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler de _ça _! Pas comme ça et pas maintenant et si "jamais" était une option alors, il prenait celle-là volontiers. Quant à Matt, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait ni ce que racontait Harry, mais il savait, par contre, que ça concernait les deux frères et vu la réaction de Draco, ça devait être quelque chose qui les affectait beaucoup. Il décida judicieusement de ne pas s'en mêler et doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il se recula jusqu'à atteindre le lit de Viny qui suivait l'échange avec attention lui aussi et se glissa sous les couvertures contre lui.

« Tu n'as plus voulu me parler du tout, après, continua le brun. Mais, je... je continuais à t'attendre quand même... pour rien. Tu ne venais plus... Je voulais aller te voir, mais j'avais trop peur. J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que... que tu m'en voulais... »

Draco tremblait légèrement maintenant. Il imaginait le petit garçon qu'avait été Harry assis tout seul dans son énorme lit, dans le noir, ses grand yeux verts, brillants de larmes causées par ses mauvais rêves, fixés sur la porte par laquelle il avait l'habitude de venir, attendant avec espoir de le voir enfin apparaître... Une boule lui enserrait la gorge. Draco était affreusement triste en pensant à la tête qu'avait pu faire son frère en réalisant qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas. C'était atroce comme sensation, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il devait arrêter le flot de paroles de son jumeau à tout prix.

« A...Arrête, Harry, murmura t-il difficilement. Arrête... »

Bien que ces mots avaient été presque inaudibles, Harry les entendit, ce qui le fit sortir de son état de semi-conscience et se retourner vers Draco.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dit arrête ! Pourquoi tu reparles de ça maintenant ?

- Je viens juste de me souvenir, répondit Harry.

- Ok, je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus rien entendre...

- Mais...

- Non ! cria pratiquement le blond. Ça suffit, je... je retourne me coucher.

- Draco... Pour une fois, tu pourrais au moins me dire...

- Harry, je t'ai dit stop ! coupa Draco, déjà de retour dans son lit. Oublie tout ça, ok. C'est du passé.

- Du passé, hein ? fit Harry en attrapant sa gourmette et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le lit de son frère. Et ça ? demanda t-il en brandissant le bijoux. Je me suis aussi souvenu de comment tu m'appelais dans le temps et c'est ce que tu as fait graver là-dessus, pas vrai ? Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment du passé puisque tu m'as offert ce bracelet il n'y a pas deux mois, conclut le brun.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE, JE T'AI DIT ! »

Les amoureux, toujours blottis dans le lit de Vincent, firent un petit saut au cri du blond alors qu'ils suivaient l'échange avec grande attention. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas le faire ? Bien que cela semblait des plus difficiles pour leurs deux amis, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver tout cela des plus intéressants et ça aurait peut-être du bon au final.

Draco, lui, se sentait comme acculé au pied d'un mur. Harry se souvenait de tout et cela lui avait permis de déchiffrer le message de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour remédier à cette situation... Harry s'était effectivement tu, attendant la suite.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait graver, ça, d'accord. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'était une énorme erreur. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de t'en parler d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas _te_ parler, tout court ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, c'est bien clair ?! »

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, assimilant la dernière phrase de son frère. Donc, c'était à ce point ? Il le détestait donc tellement ? Le jeune brun savait que ce n'était pas l'entente parfaite entre Draco et lui, mais jamais il ne l'avait haï au point de vouloir l'évincer complètement de sa vie. C'était son frère et il tenait à lui malgré tout alors, entendre les paroles du blond, savoir qu'il n'était absolument rien pour lui, mettait Harry dans une colère noire, mais surtout, lui faisait très mal au coeur. Mais si c'était ce que son frère voulait, que pouvait-il y faire... ?

« Bien, c'est comme tu veux Draco, fit la voix étrangement calme du brun. Je suis fatigué d'attendre que tu te décides à bien vouloir me parler et que tu me considères enfin comme ton frère. Je te laisse, j'abandonne. Maintenant, c'est officiel, nous ne sommes plus rien, l'un pour l'autre. Tiens, termina-t-il en lui lançant la gourmette qui atterrit sur les couvertures près de Draco.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla le blond le regard posé sur le bijou qu'il avait pris au creux de sa main, ébranlé par ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

- Je répare ton erreur, dit simplement le jumeau brun en remontant dans son lit. »

Draco releva la tête et eut le temps de plonger ses deux perles grises dans les émeraudes assombris de son frère avant que celui-ci ne tire les rideaux autour de son lit. Le blond resta un moment sans bouger avant de faire la même chose. Il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il s'était dit, faire en sorte de reprendre le contrôle, que rien d'étrange ne puisse se passer entre Harry et lui et effectivement, plus _rien_ ne se passerait entre eux deux. Harry avait coupé les ponts, totalement. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas réellement ce que le blond avait voulu. Même s'il savait qu'il avait agit comme il le fallait, ce que son coeur désirait en réalité, c'était un frère, _son_ frère, comme il l'avait eu durant les premier temps de leur semaine aux Bahamas. Mais, c'était trop tard maintenant. Draco avait toujours été seul et apparemment, il le resterait. La gourmette bien serrée dans sa main, il ferma les yeux, autorisant une seule et unique larme à couler. La première depuis la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec son frère...

Par contre, ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait eu tord sur un point, il n'était pas vraiment seul, puisqu'en ce même instant, deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, éprouvant beaucoup de chagrin pour les jumeaux. Matthieu et Vincent n'avaient pas tout compris de l'échange, mais en avaient déduit que ça avait probablement un rapport quelconque avec la distance que s'imposaient leurs amis.

« Ce sera encore plus difficile que prévu, dit Vincent tout bas. Déjà avec ce qui prenait la tête de 'Ry, c'était compliqué, mais là, je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de données qu'on ignore concernant ces deux-là.

- Moui, mais je suis sûr qu'on réussira. Il le faut pour eux... »

- Toi quand tu as une idée derrière la tête..., soupira Vincent. »

Matt rit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre avant de finalement laisser leurs yeux se fermer. Demain, les cours commençaient et ils sentaient que ça ne serait pas le plus difficile à gérer.

* * *

_Voilà_ !

_C'était la fin du cinquième chapitre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. _

_Moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire alors, c'est à vous. **Reviews !**_

_À bientôt lecteur adorés_

_meliy_

_-xxx-_


	7. Nouvelles données

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle-même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP/DM - DM/HP ( je le met au cas ou et pour ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts^^ )

**Rating : ** M

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé : **Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un SLASH YAOI donc, homophobes ou autres étroits d'esprit, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !!!!!Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que cette fic comporte de l'INCESTE, mais au cas ou, vous êtes prévenus.

_Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne parlerai même pas de mon "retard" à ce stade, ça ne vaux plus vraiment la peine. Donc, le voilà tout beau, tout frais. Il est moins long que le dernier, mais j'estime que vous avez (largement) assez attendu et puis je le poste aujourd'hui parce que c'est le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire !!! Et je voulais partager un peu de cette journée avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre VI: Nouvelles données  
_

Il était tard. Si tard que même les surveillants, chargés du bon fonctionnement de l'école et des règles de couvre-feu, s'étaient retirés dans leur appartements pour mettre à profit l'absence de l'astre lumineux du jour tout comme n'importe quel élève normalement constitué, aillant besoin d'un minimum de repos pour reprendre une nouvelle journée de cours et d'études, était supposé le faire. En temps normal, tout aurait dû être silencieux mis à part, peut-être, les légères rafales de vent du dehors, pourtant...

Pourtant, filtrant de sous la porte fermée d'une salle de classe qui était sensé être vide et silencieuse à cette heure, des plaintes et des gémissements étouffés se faisaient entendre. À l'intérieur, complètement à l'avant de la classe, sur le plus grand bureau, celui de l'enseignant, deux corps nus et étroitement enlacés se mouvaient doucement. Deux jeunes hommes à en croire le son de leur voix, mais avec la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit de leur traits sauf que l'un était clairement plus grand.

Qu'est-ce qui avait amené ces deux adolescents dans cette salle à une heure pareille de la nuit ? Peut-être était-ce pour garder le secret sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, pour une plus grande intimité ou simplement pour l'attrait qu'apportait l'interdit, seul eux pouvaient le savoir. Cependant, quiconque les aurait vus à cet instant, si serrés l'un contre l'autre et bougeant toujours un peu plus vite, mais gardant une grande tendresse dans leurs gestes à mesure que le plaisir montait, aurait deviné que ces deux êtres formaient un couple depuis un certain temps.

N'en pouvant plus, les deux garçons étouffèrent leurs cris de délivrance dans la bouche de leur partenaire dans un profond baisé, n'oubliant pas l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et les risques qu'il y avait toujours. À bout de souffle, l'adolescent à la taille la plus grande s'écroula sur son compagnon, le visage caché dans sa nuque alors que le plus petit le retenait contre lui d'une main et de l'autre lui caressait les cheveux, humides de leur dernière activité. Doucement, ils reprenaient leur souffle.

« Ça va ? chuchota le plus petit à l'oreille de son amant après quelques minutes. »

Le garçon dans ses bras ne fit qu'acquiescer doucement de la tête en se serrant un peu plus contre son corps.

« Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? dit encore le jeune homme.

- Oui ! vint la réponse catégorique. Il doit payer... »

Le petit soupira, mais ne bougea pas.

« Est-ce que tu es avec moi ? demanda cette fois le plus grand en relevant la tête. »

L'autre jeune homme tourna la tête de manière à ce que, malgré l'obscurité, il puisse regarder dans les yeux de son partenaire. Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues éloignèrent tous les doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il l'aimait et il savait que la réciproque était aussi vrai alors, bien sûr qu'il serait à ses côtés pour absolument tout et c'est ce qu'il lui répondit en levant une main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Merci. »

Le plus grand des deux repris sa position initiale et resserra encore sa prise sur son amant pour garder le plus de chaleur possible.

« Cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas, souffla t-il en contenant sa rage. Non pas cette fois Potter.... »

ooOO0OOoo

À seize heure précise, plusieurs portes de classes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Les élèves qui avaient encore cours à cette heure sortirent dans un brouhaha infernal et pour la plupart, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. La première semaine de cours venait à l'instant de se terminer. Pour presque tout le monde, la routine avait repris à Poudlard exception fait des premières années qui en étaient encore à s'extasier de tout et de rien alors que les terminales commençaient déjà à parler de l'après...

Pour Harry et son groupe c'était la même chose. De plus, Neville était arriver la journée même. Le jeune homme avait peu parler de se qu'il avait fait durant son absence et tous avait respecté son silence en essayant de lui changer les idées le plus possible. D'un autre côté, il avait été des plus surpris d'apprendre qu'il partagerait désormais sa chambre avec Ron puisque habituellement, le rouquin et Harry refusaient de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais suite à quelques explications et après avoir vu la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, il accepta la situation de bonne grâce et avec le sourire.

Du côté de Draco, tout ce passa à l'identique. Après le retour de Théodore, à qui le blond ne s'était même pas risqué à demander des explications pour son petit "congé", tout repris son cour normal. Enfin presque.

Il y avait certaines données qui faisaient que tout ne se passait pas exactement comme les années passées. En fait, c'était deux données et elles avaient des noms : Matthieu Black et Vincent Lupin. Et plus la semaine avançait, plus ces deux garçons avaient été le sujet de discussion de la grande majorité des élèves. Mais il fallait les comprendre, il était normal que deux personnes aillant été admis dans une des plus grandes écoles en si peu de temps et seulement pour faire leur dernière année fassent parler d'elles. Seulement, si les étudiants se montraient tout à fait honnêtes, ils avoueraient se moquer pas mal de l'année d'étude de Matthieu et Vincent. Même le fait que les deux garçons soit le seul couple gay de Poudlard, ou du moins le seul qui s'affichait ouvertement, ne semblait pas préoccuper les autres élèves pour le moment. Non, ce qui les intéressait réellement était l'étrange lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux avec les frère Malfoy.

Tous ceux qui évoluaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qu'ils soit enseignants ou élèves, connaissaient les deux Malfoy et ils savaient, qu'avec leur petit groupe, les frères ne pouvaient se supporter et qu'ils se faisaient la guerre continuellement. C'était un fait, tout le monde le savait, on était soit d'un côté soit de l'autre, même les plus jeunes avaient rapidement appris de quoi il en retournait, puisque Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard sans ces éternelles querelles. Par contre, les nouveaux n'avaient pas l'air au courant de cela puisqu'ils avaient été vu plusieurs fois se promenant d'un groupe à l'autre, parlant aussi bien à Harry qu'à Draco et ce, sans que les deux petits princes ne disent rien. Il y avait même une rumeur qui disait qu'ils partageaient une chambre tout les quatre ! Il y avait pire cependant. Bien que les disputes entre les deux groupes se fassent encore entendre dans les couloirs de l'école, les deux chefs, eux, ne participaient plus. Ils restaient simplement là à attendre que ça se passe sans un mot ni regard pour l'un et l'autre.

Dès leur arrivée, Black et Lupin avaient vraiment tout chamboulé dans la petite vie bien organisée de Poudlard et foi d'élèves curieux et avides de ragots, ils allaient découvrir ce qui se tramait.

ooOO0OOoo

«AARRG ! Où je l'ai mis, où je l'ai mis, où je l'ai miiiiiiiiiis ! »

Harry Malfoy était seul dans sa chambre de la tour ouest. Quand quatre personnes occupaient une même pièce c'était chose assez exceptionnel et n'importe qui en aurait grandement profité malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, Harry souhaitait tout sauf être seul. Le jeune homme brun courrait de long en large dans la chambre en passant par la salle de bain et quand il avait fini de faire son parcoure, il recommençait une seconde fois. Les heures de cours étaient terminées jusqu'au lundi, mais au lieu de se réjouir de se premier week-end, le brun semblait chercher quelque chose désespérément. C'est la tête sous le lit que le trouvèrent Matt et Viny lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la porte laissée grande ouverte.

Ils regardèrent, quelques secondes, l'étrange position de leur ami avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur le visage du plus petit et qu'il ne s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce.

« 'Ry ! Je veux jouer aussi ! »

Harry, qui ne les avait pas entendus arriver, trop occupé dans ses recherches, sursauta légèrement de surprise et dans la position où il se trouvait, sa tête alla frapper contre la base du lit en bois. Il ressortit pour se mettre en position assise sur le tapis, une main sur le crâne et une légère grimace de douleur sur la figure. Il releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur ses deux amis dont l'un arborait toujours un énorme sourire enfantin et l'autre un simple rictus amusé.

« Alors ! Alors ! Alors ! Je peux jouer ?

- Euuhh... »

Le jeune Malfoy se massa doucement la tête là où il y aurait certainement une petite bosse bientôt, tout en réfléchissant et en se demandant si Matt faisait exprès de se comporter comme un gamin ou si il était vraiment comme ça.... Bah, il pouvait être sérieux aussi et puis c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'aimait dans le fond, se dit Harry. De toute façon pour l'instant, il y avait plus important et si Matt pouvait l'aider alors...

« Ok, dit Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds. Le jeu s'intitule : À-La-Recherche-Du-Sac-De-Sport-Perdu-Afin-D'éviter-À-Harry-D'être-Encore-Plus-En-Retard-Qu'il-Ne-L'est-Déjà-Et-Ainsi-Réduire-Les-Problèmes-Qu'il-Aura-Sans-Aucun-Doute.

- Wahou ! s'écria Matt. Ça a l'air super ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Si la mâchoire d'Harry avait pu se décrocher, elle l'aurait sûrement fais à cet instant, mais à la place, il ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

« Dis-moi, Matt, tu le fais exprès, hein ?

- Hn ? »

Matthieu continuait de regarder Harry avec le même sourire et les yeux brillants d'innocence. Le brun souffla longuement et décida de laisser tomber après tout, Matt c'était Matt et il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il décida à la place de répondre à sa question.

« D'accord, écoutes bien. Le jeu est simple, tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est de retrouver mon sac de sport pour que je ne soit pas plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà. Voilà !

- Ah bin c'est facile. Et si je gagne, j'ai droit à un câlin ? demanda Matt.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Harry dont les yeux avait recommencer à faire le tour de la chambre.

- Ok, dit Matt. »

L'adolescent se dirigea d'abord vers son lit pour déposer son sac de cours et en se retournant, fit un clin d'oeil à Vincent qui était maintenant appuyé aux montants de son lit, les bras croiser sur son torse et qui ne perdait rien de la scène. Ensuite, Matthieu se mit en marche vers la porte d'entrée.

Harry, qui s'était remis à fouiller toute la chambre, releva la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le silence était anormal. Il vit son ami trottiner joyeusement vers l'entrée de la pièce et refermer la porte toujours ouverte, laissant apparaître un grand sac de sport noir. Matt se retourna vers celui-ci et l'attrapa avant de faire face à Harry, tout sourire. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et se frappa le font de la main.

« Non, mais quel idiot ! marmonna t-il. Même pas penser à regarder derrière cette foutue porte ! Et toi n'en rajoutes pas, rajouta t-il un peu plus fort à l'intention de Vincent qui rigolait dans son coin. »

Sans faire disparaitre son sourire, Matt se dirigea vers son ami aux yeux verts en tenant le sac de sport contre lui. Une fois face à lui, il lâcha se qu'il tenait et pencha la tête de côté en ouvrant les bras pour réclamer son prix.

« Tsss... Allez, viens par là, fit Harry en l'attirant contre lui. ...Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès.... »

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit qu'un petit gloussement venant de quelque part dans son cou.

« Bon, merci beaucoup pour le sac, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, dit Harry en se détachant de Matthieu avant de mettre la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Vous allez être contents, continua t-il en se rendant vers la sortie. Vous avez la chambre pour vous tout seul pendant au moins une heure et demi. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noir tourna seulement la tête pour leur faire un petit clin d'oeil et remarqua au passage le sourire éblouissant des deux amoureux. Il ricana un peu en ouvrant la porte.

« Draco et moi avons notre premier entraînement de foot. Allez salut.

- Une heure et demi...., murmura Matt, encore en train de s'extasier du temps qu'il aurait seul avec son petit-ami adoré. Ok, 'Ry, continua t-il en faisant un signe de la main dans le vague. Bon entraînement de.... Hein ? Quoi ? DE FOOT ?! NON, MAIS ATT.... »

Trop tard, Harry était déjà parti. Matthieu laissa échapper un petit gémissement de détresse. Il se mit à sautiller sur place en regardant alternativement la porte par laquelle Harry, son nouveau "plus-meilleur-ami", venait de disparaître et Vincent, son " amoureux-chéri-de-toujours-super-sexy". Le plus jeune sembla enfin prendre une décision et sauta sur Viny en enroulant bras et jambes autour de lui. Il lui emprisonna les lèvres pour un baisé époustouflant avant de s'écarter de quelques millimètres, légèrement essoufflé.

« Toi, tu bouges pas, dit-il en descendant aussi rapidement de Vincent qu'il y était grimpé. Je reviens tout de suite, tu m'attends, termina t-il en sortant en trombe de la chambre sous le regard tendre de son petit-ami. »

Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer, lui et son côté gamin, pensa Vincent tout en rangeant ses livres de cours en attendant celui qui, depuis toujours, faisait battre son coeur.

ooOO0OOoo

Harry, son sac noir ballotant dans tous les sens, dévalait les escaliers et les couloirs qui le séparait de son but : le terrain d'entraînement le l'équipe de foot. Ce terrain se trouvait être dans la cour arrière de Poudlard soit, à l'exacte opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait présentement. Le jeune homme espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne se ferait pas arrêter par un surveillant pour avoir couru à l'intérieur de l'école, il avait déjà plus de dix minutes de retard et était bon pour une petite engueulade bien senti de sa coach.

La coach Bibine était une vieille fille aigrie, mais qui savait se montrer juste lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle entraînait l'équipe de Poudlard depuis.... Harry ne saurait le dire exactement, mais c'était probablement depuis avant sa naissance et elle prenait son métier à coeur. Seulement, si il y avait bien quelque chose que Bibine détestait par dessus tout, c'était le manque de ponctualité, en particulier s'il venait du capitaine de l'équipe qui était sensé donner l'exemple à tous. Manque de chance pour lui, Harry était justement l'un des deux capitaines et ce qui n'arrangeait rien, aujourd'hui était la première rencontre de l'année, celle où on formait la nouvelle équipe en recrutant de nouveaux joueurs et en confirmant la position des anciens et bien sûr, la présence du capitaine, dans ce cas-ci des capitaines, était nécessaire. Oui, vraiment, ça allait chauffer pour lui.

L'adolescent continua sa course et venait de sauter les quatre dernières marches d'un escalier et de s'engager dans le dernier couloir avant que la porte menant à l'extérieur n'apparaisse, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait...

« 'Ryyyyy !! Attend !!!! Mais attend mouuuaaaaa !!!!!!!!!..... »

Harry regarda derrière lui pour voir Matt commencer à descendre l'escalier. Il se retourna bien vite pour continuer sa course.

« Pas l'temps, cria t-il à son tour à un Matt complètement en manque d'air et qui peinait à suivre. »

La porte de sortie était en vue, plus que quelques pas et il y était... Voilà, enfin. Harry se jeta pratiquement sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée se retrouvant dehors sous le temps gris de cette après-midi. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires, trop en retard, et reprit se course pour le terrain qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Au moins, son échauffement serait déjà fait !

Lorsqu'il fut en vue de l'espace d'entraînement de l'équipe de foot, le jeune homme se dit qu'il y avait certaines choses qui clochaient. Premièrement, son coach n'était pas en train de l'attendre les bras croisés et le regard sévère pour l'incendier d'ailleurs, Harry ne la voyait même pas, elle devait être cacher par toute cette foule qu'il y avait. C'était le second point qui clochait: pourquoi tous ces gens étaient-ils présents. Ils ne venaient tout de même pas tous pour la sélection des nouveaux joueurs ? Non impossible et puis il y avait beaucoup de filles dans le groupe et leur équipe n'était composée que de garçons alors quoi ? Ils venaient pour assister à l'entraînement ? Peut-être, il y en avait toujours, mais jamais en si grand nombre et si tout le monde était bien là pour regarder, ils seraient sur les côtés et non pas sur le terrain lui-même. Le mieux à faire c'était encore d'aller voir, se dit le jeune brun.

Il avança plus calmement en direction de la foule en continuant de regarder autour de lui au cas ou il découvrirait quelque chose.

« Alors, on décide enfin à se montrer, _capitaine _? »

Harry grogna. Blaise Zabini, le seul du groupe de Draco qui faisait partie de l'équipe avec eux. C'était déjà bien suffisant pour Harry, surtout que lui n'avait personne de son groupe dans la formation. Quoi que l'adolescent devait admettre que bien que Zabini soit l'un des premier à essayer de le faire enrager dans la vie de tous les jours, sur le terrain, il était l'un des meilleur et avait l'esprit sportif, même avec lui. Harry fit demi tour pour être face à Blaise et découvrit, sans vraiment de surprise que son jumeau était à ses côtés.

« Je ne trouvait plus mon sac, se justifia le brun aux yeux verts. Mais peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry avec un coup d'oeil en direction du groupe d'étudiants.

- Ils sont venu voir le nouveau coach, fit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

- Le nouveau coach ? s'étonna Harry. Bibine n'est plus là ?

- Tu l'aurais su si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, dit cette fois Draco. »

Harry l'ignora et continua de s'adresser à l'ami de celui-ci sous le regard déçu de son frère.

« Alors, continua Harry. Qui est-ce ?

- Va voir et tu le sauras. »

Harry soupira et se retourna pour essayer de fendre la foule compacte qui devait entourer son nouveau coach. Ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui pour qu'il attire tant de monde.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin à travers le groupe d'élèves à grand renfort de bousculades et de coups de coude. Le sac accroché à son épaule ne facilitait aucunement son avancé, le jeune homme se fit la bref réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû laisser sa charge aux deux garçons qu'il venait de quitter, mais c'était tout de même Zabini et son cher frère alors, il pleuvrait certainement des ballons de football le jour où il leur confirait quelque chose. Harry finit par franchir le dernier obstacle, une étudiante qui était en train de glousser tout ce qu'elle pouvait d'ailleurs, c'était étonnant que la pauvre fille ne se soit pas encore étouffée, mais bon ! l'important était qu'Harry se trouvait maintenant au milieu du cercle que semblait former une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard et qu'il pouvait enfin apercevoir celui qui semblait être leur nouveau coach, à l'équipe et lui.

Un homme de grande taille paraissait attirer toute l'attention sur lui; ses cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés lui arrivant dans le creux de la nuque était tout ce que Harry put apercevoir pour l'instant puisqu'il le voyait de dos.

« ...... 'Ryyyyyyyyyy !! fit une voix qui semblait se rapprocher. »

Sans qu'il n'y soit préparé, Harry se reçu un poids, qui le percuta à pleine vitesse, sur le dos. Le jeune homme ne dut qu'à toute l'équilibre qu'il possédait de ne pas se retrouver le visage encastré dans l'herbe à ses pieds; son sac, par contre, n'eut pas la même chance. Mais bon sens, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! ..... Question purement rhétorique, bien évidemment, Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule personne susceptible d'être totalement accroché à lui par les épaules et avec les pieds relevés de façon à ne plus toucher terre.

« Matt..., lâcha le brun dans un soupire, il avait complètement oublié que son ami l'avait suivit pour une raison inconnue.

- Hihihi, je t'ai attrapé 'Ry !

- Mouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Tout d'un coup, les deux adolescents remarquèrent l'étrange silence qui régnait maintenant aux alentours. Sans bouger de leur position actuelle, ils tournèrent la tête de gauche à droite pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient, à présent, le nouveau centre d'attention de tous; la multitude d'élèves les regardait plus ou moins l'air de se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient. C'était vrai que cette posture pouvait sembler assez étrange et d'après le fou rire de Blaise Zabini qui devait les avoir rejoint à un moment ou à un autre, Harry et Matthieu devaient donner plus l'impression de jouer le rôle de clowns.

Draco, près de son ami, ne riait pas vraiment; les sourcils froncés, il regardait les deux garçons d'un mauvais oeil, ce que les concernés remarquèrent, mais si Harry fit semblant de ne pas y porter attention Matt, lui, le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil lourd de sens, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le froncement de sourcils du blond.

« Matthieu Black ! »

L'appel résonna dans le silence ambiant.

« Euuh, voui, papa ? »

Papa ? Harry retrouva sa pleine mobilité lorsque Matt descendit de sur lui et porta son regard de son ami à l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Sa première réaction fut de fermer les yeux durant un certain nombre de secondes pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, que ce n'était pas le cas. Il voyait bien qui il voyait et putain de bordel de... de... Merde ! Harry aurait pu jurer n'importe quoi que Sirius Black se tenait devant lui. LE Sirius Black ! Est-ce que c'était possible ?

« Matt, peux-tu me dire ce que tu étais _encore_ en train de faire ? demanda Sirius les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

- Mais rien du tout-euh ! Et puis comment ça _"encore"_ ? bouda le jeune Black. »

L'homme observa encore un moment son fils de la même manière avant de lentement laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps et d'adresser un petit sourire moqueur à Matt qui se mit à bouder plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Son père adorait avoir l'attention sur sa personne tout en jouant le "papa sévère" avec son fils et, par la même occasion, se moquer gentiment de sa progéniture adorée, c'était l'un de ses moyens favoris pour avoir tous les regards sur lui. Quel enfant son père pouvait être parfois. Pff !

Harry, quant à lui, se dit que finalement, il y avait bien une chance que son idole soit présent en chair et en os puisque apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à le voir; si Matt parlait avec lui c'est que Sirius était bien là, non ? Mais dans ce cas que pouvait bien faire Sirius Black à Poudl... Oh... Ce pourrait-il que... En rassemblant tous les éléments... Oh putain ! Ce pourrait-il que Sirius Black, ancien plus grand joueur de foot soit venu à Poudlard pour être leur nouvel entraîneur ? Oh putain...

Malgré le fait qu'il ait décidé, il y a une semaine de cela, de complètement ignorer son jumeau, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner des yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'espoir vers Draco, la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment comprendre sa fascination pour Black senior puisqu'il avait la même. Draco, qui fixait déjà son frère dans l'attente de sa réaction, capta tout de suite l'attention qu'Harry venait de porter sur lui et il en fut secrètement heureux et quelque part, un peu soulagé; il n'était pas _totalement_ invisible aux yeux du brun. Comme ayant deviné le cour des pensées de son jumeau, Draco hocha imperceptiblement la tête, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Sous le coup du bonheur, le brun lui adressa un sourire éblouissant comme il n'en avait plus fait depuis quelque temps déjà et à la surprise de Blaise et la joie de Matt qui les regardait, Draco lui rendit la pareille.

Harry était à deux doigts d'oublier toute retenue et de se mettre à sautiller partout, sous le coup de l'euphorie, tel un gamin ou comme Matt dans ses meilleurs jours. Un détail lui revint pourtant ce qui le calma quelque peu. En parlant de Matt...

« Aïeuh ! 'Ry, pourquoi tu me bouscules comme ça ? Tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Matthieu en tapant du pied au sol. Je vais voir Viny, lui, au moins, il m'aimeuh ! Na ! »

Le jeune Black s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'une prise sur son poignet le retint.

« Pas si vite Matthieu ! »

Ouh ! Son "nouveau-plus-meilleur-ami-'Ry" venait d'utiliser son prénom complet, peut-être ferait-il mieux de l'écouter ?

« Moui ? fit-il les yeux innocents.

- Je suis sûr que tu le savais ! l'accusa Harry sans pour autant être en colère. Tu savais que c'était ton _père_ qui serait notre nouveau coach. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

Matt ne réprima pas un hoquet d'indignation et ce fut lui qui, cette fois, bouscula son ami.

« Non, mais ! Et pourquoi, d'après toi, j'étais en train de manquer d'air au point de m'asphyxier en te coursant à travers TOUTE cette fichue école au point de risquer ma vie !

- Comme si j'étais sensé le savoir, maugréa le brun aux yeux verts.

- Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais attendu.

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais en retard !

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini votre querelle d'amoureux ? »

Cette réflexion valu à Sirius des regards indignés d'Harry et de Matt et un quelque peu inamical de Draco. Le groupe d'élèves toujours présent ne perdait pas une miette de se qui ce déroulait sous leurs yeux; certains se mettaient même parfois à chuchoter furieusement avec leur voisin le plus proche.

« Si tu te ramenais un peu par ici, je pourrais te présenter et il me lâcherait, fit Matt avec un mouvement de tête vers Harry qui lui envoya un petit coup dans l'épaule. ...... Aïeuuuuh ! »

Avec un regard larmoyant qu'il perdit vite, le jeune Black partit vers Draco et le traîna aux côtés de son frère alors que Sirius s'avançait dans leur direction.

« Papa, voici les deux amis dont je t'ai parlé, dit fièrement Matt les mains posées sur les épaules d'Harry et Draco.

- Figures-toi que je commençais à m'en douter, sourit Sirius.

- Le premier, continua Matthieu en ignorant son père et en faisant légèrement avancer Draco. Il a les cheveux blonds et un visage parfait, il a tout d'un ange et... C'est tout à fait ce qu'il est ! Mais seulement quand il le souhaite , ce qui arrive assez rarement. ..... Quoi ? demanda Matt en voyant la façon dont son ami blond le regardait. Tu ne va tout de même pas prétendre que j'ai tort ? »

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, mais détourna la tête de côté pour seule réponse.

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-ce bien le Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui ? Le Draco avec qui il passait son temps n'aurait jamais laissé personne parler de lui de cette façon sans répliquer et pourtant, c'était précisément ce qui se passait à ce moment précis. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année scolaire, qui avait débuté seulement une semaine plus tôt, bien des choses avaient changé. Que c'était-il exactement passé pendant ces vacances ?

« Bon alors....

- Ça ne t'arrivera jamais de présenter quelqu'un de façon conventionnelle, hein ? »

Matthieu fit volte face pour voir qui l'avait interrompu.

« Viny ?! Mais que... ! Je t'avais dis de m'attendre là-haut, fit le jeune Black d'une voix plaintive.

- Oui, rit Vincent. C'est ce que tu m'as dis, mais ça commençait à faire long et puis je me doutais que tu serais ici. »

Vincent avança jusqu'à son petit-ami et lui déposa un baisé sur la tempe.

« Par contre, continua t-il. Je me doutait plus ou moins qu'il y aurait la moitié de l'école. Tu fais encore ton intéressant, Sirius ?

- Toujours, fanfaronna l'homme, fièrement.

- Hum. Et tu faisait connaissance des deux nouvelles victimes de Matt ?

- Essayais, serait plus juste, dit le champion de foot en regardant son fils de travers.

- Humpf ! »

Viny sourit devant la réaction de son amour, mais il savait exactement comment lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il s'approcha de lui, le plus près que faire se pouvait, et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Le changement ne tarda pas et Matt découvrit peu à peu toutes ses dents.

« Oh ?

- Alors ? murmura Viny.

- Oui ! Oui, oui, tout à fait. Je, hum... Euh papa ? Voici Draco Malfoy. »

Matthieu poussa légèrement son ami blond plus en avant. Sirius, habitué au fresque de Matt et Viny, n'en fit pas de cas et tendit la main à Draco.

« Enchanté Draco.

- Moi de même, monsieur Black.

- Bah, appelles-moi Sirius. Monsieur, ça le fait pas trop, je trouve.

- D'accord, accepta le blond.

- Alors, continua l'homme brun. Tu es le fils de Lucius, non ?

- Euh, oui.

- Mmh, je me souviens de lui du temps de nos études ici. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. ....Physiquement du moins. »

Draco se doutait qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans cette phrase: Lucius Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Ça, le blond le savait et apparemment, Sirius avait aussi dû s'en apercevoir du temps de Poudlard.

« Et lui, continua Matt. C'est Harry Malfoy. »

Sirius se tourna vraiment, pour la première fois, vers Harry.

« EnchantAAAAH ! »

Sa réaction en étonna plus d'un et tout particulièrement l'adolescent aux yeux verts qui sursauta violemment avant de se figer sur place, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Voyant que toujours personne ne prenait la parole, Matthieu crut bon de dire:

« C'est le frère jumeau de Draco. »

Sirius ne faisait encore aucun mouvement, fixant Harry avec des yeux de poisson mort. Il jetait parfois de petits regards en direction de Draco. Les jumeaux, habitués à ces situations, jugèrent bon de préciser les dernières paroles de Matt, sans toutefois savoir que cette fois-ci, les regards étranges de l'homme étaient causés par une autre raison.

« Faux jumeaux, dirent Harry et Draco en coeur. »

Matthieux dévisageait son père. Quelque chose clochait. C'était la première fois que le visage de Sirius affichait autant d'émotions contradictoires et de toute évidence ça avait un rapport avec Harry. L'homme brun était choqué ça, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il avait aussi l'air surpris, hésitant, .....triste. Les rares fois où Matt avait vu son père triste c'était quand il regardait un vieil album photo de sa scolarité, mais il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé et en voyant son expression, Matt n'avait jamais osé lui poser de questions. Les traits de Sirius changèrent et passèrent à la suspicion lorsque son regard voyagea de Harry à Draco. Oui, quelque chose clochait, mais avec toutes ses oreilles indiscrètes autour, ce n'était vraiment pas le temps d'en parler et puis, même si Matthieu ne savait pas exactement de _quoi _il fallait parler, mais à voir son père, ça ne devait pas être simple et Harry, après sa petite crise d'angoisse dans les toilettes de leur chambre à leur arrivé et aussi son cauchemar et se qui en avait résulté, était encore assez secoué, inutile d'en rajouter.

« Papa ? demanda Matt en se plaçant près de l'homme. Tu n'avait pas un entraînement de foot à faire ? Hum ? »

Le jeune Black réussit à avoir toute l'attention de son père sur lui et avec un regard sérieux comme Sirius en voyait rarement, il lui fit un signe discret pour lui rappeler tout le monde qu'il y avait autour. Le joueur de football compris le message et se sentit un peu mal d'avoir réagit de cette façon, surtout en voyant les expressions figées des deux jumeaux. Il y avait assurément des choses étranges, mais malgré le coup au coeur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant les traits de ce jeune garçon brun, il se devait de se souvenir qu'il était maintenant avant tout un enseignant et traumatiser ses jeunes élèves dès son premier jour n'était pas des plus glorieux. Pour reprendre contenance, Sirius se passa une main dans la nuque et rit un peu bêtement.

« Eumh, désolé, Harry c'est ça ? Pardonne-moi ma réaction un peu... comment dire, bizarre. C'est juste que sur le coup tu m'a un peu fait penser à mon meilleur ami et, bon.... Je suis content d'enfin te connaître. »

Sirius présenta sa main à l'adolescent aux yeux verts avec un sourire amical. Harry l'accepta avec joie, s'étant détendu après les explications de l'homme.

« Content de vous rencontrer aussi. »

Suite à ces présentations quelque peu mouvementés, le nouvel entraineur se racla la gorge et haussa légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre de tout le monde qu'il y avait autour.

« Hum, hum ! Bon, les jeunes, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais c'est vrai que j'ai un entraînement de foot à donner alors que tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de l'équipe ou qui ne sont pas là pour passer les essais, dégagez de mon terrain. Ouste ! »

La grande majorité des étudiants s'éloigna non sans jeter, de temps en temps, des regards par dessus leurs épaules. Encore un évènement intéressant qui se passait autour des jumeaux Malfoy et encore une chose à surveiller.

Sur le terrain, il ne restait, maintenant plus, que les membres de l'équipe de foot ainsi que les élèves venus passer les essais et Sirius Black, le nouvel entraineur. Tous les autres étaient soit repartis vers l'école ou vers les gradins. Quant à Matthieu et Vincent, ils avaient été les derniers à partir; ils avaient, selon eux, un sport plus intéressant à aller pratiquer.

« Que ceux qui restent, viennent près de moi, dit le coach. »

Il attendit que tous soit regroupés autour de lui avant de continuer.

« Bon ! Vous l'aurez sans doute déjà remarqué, mais nous sommes en retard sur le programme et ce qui ne gâche rien, la moitié de notre temps d'entrainement de la journée est déjà écoulé. Cependant, il est primordial que les nouveaux membres soit recrutés aujourd'hui pour que les véritables entraînements puissent débuter dès notre prochaine rencontre. »

L'homme aux boucles noires se tut un instant et voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention des jeunes devant lui, il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Les élèves qui sont déjà en tenue, venez avec moi, nous allons préparer les terrain. Les autres... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ?! Allez vous changer et que ça saute ! »

Harry et quelques autres détallèrent en direction des vestiaires. Les entraînements promettaient avec ce nouveau coach !

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, l'espace était encombré de petits obstacles fait de cônes oranges. Tout le monde connaissait cet exercice qui consistant à courir autour de ces cônes en maitrisant un ballon avec ses pieds. Les joueurs restés sur place entouraient Sirius.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? cria Sirius pour bien se faire entendre. »

Un "oui, coach" collectif lui répondit. L'homme sourit, il aimait bien se faire appeler comme cela !

« Ok, alors, bref présentation. Je suis Sirius Black, pour l'instant, ça vous suffira puisque tous ici devez me connaitre. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit Black en voyant les sourcils relevés de ses joueurs. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste, j'énonçais seulement un fait. Continuons ! Vous pouvez me tutoyer, mais sur le terrain c'est et restera "coach". En dehors, vous faites comme vous voulez, dit-il d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Bon, les choses sérieuses maintenant. Ceux qui font déjà partis de l'équipe, placez vous à droite, le reste à gauche. »

Les étudiants se divisèrent comme il leur était demandé alors que Sirius commençais à se faire une idée du nombre de joueurs et de remplaçants qu'il lui faudrait recruter. Il alla se planter devant le groupe de droite.

« Qui est le capitaine ?... Alors ? J'attends ! »

Finalement, Harry et Draco s'avancèrent d'un pas, se séparant par la même occasion légèrement du reste du groupe. Leur coach leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Nous sommes co-capitaine, expliqua Harry.

- Depuis quand y a t-il deux meneurs dans une équipe de foot ? »

Draco haussa les épaules alors que des ricanements se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

« Explications ? demanda Black.

- C'est simple coach, commenta Blaise. C'est la seule solution qu'a trouvée Bibine pour que ces deux-là ne se sautent pas au visage.

- Hm. Et ça donne quoi ?

- Ça fonctionne plutôt bien, rit un autre membre de l'équipe. Ils font du bon boulot.

- Mouais, dit Sirius. Je veux voir ça moi-même. En attendant, rendez-vous utile tous les deux et distribuez des maillots de différentes couleurs aux deux groupes. La sélection commence. »

ooOO0OOoo

« C'était très bien les jeunes. Les résultats seront affichés demain dans l'après-midi. On se revoit lundi, termina le nouveau coach. »

Un soupire d'épuisement collectif secoua les étudiants. Cette première rencontre avait été rude et duré plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu, le ciel était déjà sombre. D'un pas trainant, les étudiants se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour récupérer leurs affaires. Certains décidèrent de rentrer directement à leur dortoir, d'autres, comme Draco, trop exténués et des frissons tout le corps à la seule pensée de la centaine d'escaliers qui les attendaient à l'intérieur de l'école, préférèrent se relaxer immédiatement sous l'eau chaude.

Le jeune blond se dévêtit vite fait, ne prenant même pas de temps de placer ses habits, il les balança en tas sur un banc. Prenant sa serviette et son gèle douche, il avança vers la première douche de libre qu'il vit. Une fois sa serviette déposée et l'eau réglée à la bonne température, Draco se glissa en dessous et ne fit plus aucun mouvement, se laissant simplement aller à ressentir ces milliers de gouttes tracer des chemins sur son corps endolorie. Il se renferma complètement sur lui-même, ne laissant aucun bruit filtrer dans sa bulle si ce n'est celui calme et reposant de l'eau qui coule. En bougeant légèrement d'une jambe à l'autre, il ressentit un étirement douloureux dans ses mollets. Harry avait eu raison, il était vraiment temps qu'il reprenne les entrainements. Harry... Encore et toujours lui. Draco avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à chasser son frère de son esprit. Et c'était encore pire depuis que le-dit frère ne lui adressait plus un seul regard.

Au début, Draco n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'Harry le rayerait totalement de sa vie comme il lui avait dit. Il avait été certain que, dès le lendemain de leur "dispute" son jumeau recommencerait à lui crier dessus dans les couloirs de l'école avec toute sa petite troupe, il avait eu totalement tort. Il n'existait vraiment plus aux yeux du brun. Et puis merde ! C'était ce qu'il avait voulu ! Plus de prises de tête, plus de questions incessantes. Alors pourquoi ce sentait-il si mal, si... abandonné ? Probablement parce que jusqu'à la dernière seconde, le blond avait douté qu'Harry tienne parole, mais même lui devait avoir ses limites et Draco devait les avoir franchies. Seulement, cette situation lui pesait et il devait faire de grands efforts pour cacher son état, mais il n'était pas dupe, Draco savait bien qu'à l'heure qu'il était la plupart des élèves de l'école se posaient des questions.

En plus de tout, il n'avait même pas touché ou même regardé une seule fille depuis la rentrée ! Non seulement, il n'avait pas la tête à ça, mais le fait que, _peut-être_ et il fallait insister sur le peut-être, avoir un garçon dans son lit ou contre un mur, généralement, il n'était pas difficile, ne le dérangerait pas, le tracassait. Matt et Viny lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Avant cette été, avoir envie d'un garçon ne lui avait jamais effleurer l'esprit et puis son père l'aurait probablement écorcher vif, mais pour le moment, Lucius n'était pas présent et puis toute expérience était bonne à avoir, non ? Et qu'elle meilleur façon de s'assurer de ses penchants si ce n'est au beau milieu d'une salle où un bon nombre de personnes de la gente masculine se douchait ?

Subtilement, et tout en commençant doucement à se savonner, Draco laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, pratiquement toutes les douches étaient occupées. La première constatation qu'il se fit, fut que personne ne se ressemblait. Les couleurs de peaux, les formes, tous étaient différents. Le blond regarda certains de ses camarades plus longtemps que d'autres... Mouais, il y en avait qui étaient pas mal, mais rien de plus. Finalement, les garçons ne lui faisaient certainement aucun effet, il avait juste la tête un peu trop accaparée en ce moment. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que ses yeux couleur mercure ne tombe sur un paire de mollets en particulier, ils étaient beaux et fermes. Lentement, Draco entreprit une ascension visuelle de ce corps. Des cuisses musclées, des fesses rondes ou bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus que nécessaire, une chute de rein ou deux petits creux apparaissaient et donnaient envie de les taquiner, un dos plat et bronzé qui lui laissa une impression de déjà vue, des épaules larges et solides, une nuque où il mourrait d'envie de laisser trainer son nez en un doux frottement. Bien foutu, canon, sexy, est-ce que ces adjectifs qu'il employait généralement pour décrire les filles pouvaient aussi convenir à un mec ? Bah, pour l'instant, Draco s'en moquait pas mal de ce qui convenait ou pas puisque de toute façon, tout les adjectifs qui pouvaient lui traverser la tête iraient forcément à ce type.

Encore un peu plus haut et il se heurta à une tignasse brillante d'eau et d'un noir profond. À ce moment, il eut comme un malaise, mais ce que ses pensées lui crièrent, Draco refusa de l'accepter jusqu'au moment ou l'objet de son attention tourna la tête et qu'il rencontra des yeux d'un vert émeraude uniques. Harry... Décidément, il avait raison, jamais son frère ne le laisserait tranquille. Et pour la première fois, Draco se dit qu'il était vraiment temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face et de commencer sérieusement à se poser des questions. Ça devenait urgent ! Mais pour tout de suite, le plus urgent était d'éteindre l'eau chaude...

* * *

**À suivre...**

**

* * *

**TADAM!!

Chapitre six bouclé ! J'espère vraiment qu'il n'était pas trop mal. Alors, maintenant, la suite.... Je sais déjà tout ce qu'elle contient alors, si je vous dis, un mois, est-ce que ça vous va ? Ce qui fait que nous avons rendez-vous le 9 mars !!

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic, à vrai dire, c'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre est là aujourd'hui !!

Bon ! je dois y aller, j'ai quand même mes vingt ans à fêter moi !! (HIIIIII !!!!)

À bientôt

meliy

-xxx-


	8. Découverte

**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Faux jumeaux

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle-même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP/DM - DM/HP ( je le met au cas ou et pour ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts^^ )

**Rating : ** M

**Genre : **Romance, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, je sais pas encore. Et c'est un UA.

**Résumé : **Lors de ses un an, Harry et ses parents ont un accident de voiture. Seul l'enfant survit et il est alors adopté par la famille Malfoy dans le plus grand secret. Il devient alors le frère jumeau de leur propre fils, âgé de un an lui aussi.

**Avertissement : **Attention, ceci est un slash donc, homophobes ou autres étroits d'esprit, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !!!! Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que cette fic comporte de l'inceste, mais au cas ou, vous êtes prévenus !

_Alors, à tous ceux qui espéraient encore et même ceux qui n'espéraient plus, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de "Faux jumeaux" ! Je ne m'étendrai pas des heures, oui, je sais que je suis absente depuis plus d'un an et je m'excuse sincèrement de toute cette attente, mais bon, c'est la vie !!! Et désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais je me rattraperai avec ce chapitre-ci.  
_

_Je remercie du fond du coeur ma nouvelle bêta ET amie: Crafty Fox ! Merci ma choupi pour ta correction et pour tout le reste !_

_Sans plus attendre: Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Faux jumeaux**

_Chapitre VII: Découverte_

Deux adolescents s'étaient encore une fois donnés rendez-vous dans une salle de classe à la lueur de la lune. Étroitement enlacés dans un coin de la pièce recouverte d'ombre, ils chuchotaient entre eux.

« Alors ? demanda le plus grand.

- C'est fait. Il n'y a eu aucun problème.

- Parfait ! Alors tout peut commencer...

- Oui, sourit celui à la plus petite taille en voyant l'expression de son amant. »

Le garçon à la grande silhouette se retourna complètement vers l'autre et c'est sur un baisé passionné que continua leur nuit.

ooOO0OOoo

Le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclairer en ce dimanche matin lorsque Matthieu Black sortit de la salle de bain de sa chambre, prêt pour la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. Le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller ses deux amis, le jeune homme traversa la pièce et se rendit près de son amoureux encore à moitié endormi dans son lit.

« J'y vais, chuchota Matt.

- Hum... Tu es obligé de faire ça aussi tôt ? marmonna son compagnon.

- Bien sûr, ce sera plus drôle !

- Mouais. Et je fais quoi quand ces deux-là se réveilleront et qu'ils ne te verront pas ? demanda Vincent en désignant Harry et Draco profondément endormis.

- Bah, vous venez me chercher.

- Évidemment...

- À tout à l'heure mon Viny n'a moi.

- Amuse-toi bien bébé. »

Matt sourit et se pencha pour déposé un baisé sur le front de son petit ami - Vincent ne s'était pas encore brossé les dents lui – et toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la chambre. Il dévala quelques étages et atterrit devant la porte d'un enseignant. Il ne se donna pas la peine de s'annoncer et le plus naturellement du monde, il prit une petite clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure et se retrouva bien vite dans les appartements du nouveau coach de foot.

L'espace contenait deux pièces plus une salle de bain. Il y avait la chambre de son père qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller visiter et un salon-cuisine où régnait un véritable capharnaüm. Des valises semi défaites traînaient de-ci de-là et sur la table basse du salon, un ancien album scolaire gisait accompagné d'une bouteille de whisky vide. Le jeune Black soupira. Qu'est ce que son cher paternel avait encore fait ?

Matthieu se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Celle-ci était entrouverte et la vision qu'il eut en regardant par l'ouverture lui tira une grimace. L'entraîneur était étalé sur le vente par dessus ses draps, entièrement nu et les jambes écartées. Matt avait beau être gay, il y avait tout de même une limite à ne pas franchir ! Avec un sourire sadique, il entra dans la pièce et s'empara du radio-réveil qu'il programma pour six heures trente-trois, soit deux minutes plus tard, tout en n'oubliant pas de mettre le volume à fond. Qui avait dit qu'il était un mauvais fils ?

Il s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas être à porter de main et attendit. Lorsque la musique se déclencha, la réaction de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre. Prit d'un énorme sursaut, l'homme se retrouva à genoux sur son lit en regardant partout autour de lui avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains dans un grognement de douleur. Un ricanement moqueur lui fit lentement relever la tête pour apercevoir son fils adoré appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Un grognement plus fort se fit entendre.

« Au lieu de te moquer, va donc me chercher quelque chose contre mon mal de tête avant qu'elle n'explose.

- J'ai un moyen très efficace contre ça, fit Matt. La sobriété !

- Eurg. Allez ouste, sale gamin. »

Matthieu partit vers la salle de bain non sans émettre un autre rire

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau dans lequel un médicament se dissolvait doucement, Sirius était encore étendu de tout son long sur le matelas, mais il avait au moins eu la décence d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjamas. Les yeux à moitié fermés et une main sur le front, l'homme s'empara du verre et le but d'un coup, une grimace de dégoût apparaissant sur son visage.

Donnant à son père le temps d'émerger tranquillement, Matthieu retourna au salon. Après un regard circulaire et un profond soupire, l'adolescent entreprit de faire un brin de rangement. Il termina en jetant la bouteille d'alcool vide et c'est au moment où il prit l'album sur la table que son père le rejoignit. Sirius se figea un instant et se massa la nuque.

« Tu n'es pas ici pour le simple plaisir de me réveiller à une heure aussi matinale, hein ? »

Matt ne répondit pas. De toute façon, son père avait déjà compris alors, il ne fit que lui sourire et s'installa dans le petit canapé des appartements de Sirius, l'album toujours entre les mains.

L'homme brun s'affala à ses côtés et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Alors, soupira Sirius. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- C'était quoi, hier, ta réaction quand tu as vu Harry ?

- Ah... Tu as remarqué... ?

-Tss ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué, Harry en particulier et crois-moi, il n'a pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires en ce moment. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers son fils, intrigué. Ce qui poussa Matt à donner quelques explications.

« Harry ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Il se pose beaucoup de questions et j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument venir à Poudlard ? demanda l'entraîneur.

- En partie, oui, acquiesça le jeune Black. Mais aussi parce que j'ai appris à le connaître cet été et que c'est vraiment un ami génial et Draco aussi, même s'il est un peu plus renfermé niveau émotion.

- Hum. Comme son père, commenta Sirius. »

Matthieu regarda son géniteur avec un léger froncement de sourcil, il essayait de comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

« Je ne sais pas, fini par dire le plus jeune. Je ne connais pas leur père, dit-il en insistant sur le "leur".

- Tu ne l'as pas vu aux Bahamas ?

- Seulement de loin, répondit Matt. »

Sirius fit un signe d'assentiment et souffla fortement. Il prit le livre des mains de son fils et en fit tourner les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait. L'homme l'examina quelques secondes avant de redonner l'album à Matthieu en lui pointant une photo du doigt.

« Lucius Malfoy, crut bon de préciser Sirius bien que Matt l'eut déjà reconnu, son apparence n'avait pas tellement changée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en chair et en os, continua Black senior, c'était lors de mon procès contre le gars qui m'a fracassé le genou ! Sinon, ça remonte à notre dernier jour en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard. »

Le jeune Black garda le livre sur ses genoux et s'installa plus confortablement. Il allait avoir droit à une autre histoire sur la jeunesse de son père et il pressentait que celle-ci serait particulièrement intéressante.

« Bien sûr, entre temps, poursuivit Sirius, si jamais l'envie m'était venue d'avoir de ses nouvelles, je n'aurais eu qu'à lire le premier journal qui me tombait sous la main. Les Malfoy ont toujours aimé qu'on leur porte attention. Par contre, comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me renseigner sur ce que devenait ce cher Lucius. J'aurais peut-être dû, finit l'homme dans un murmure.

- Hum ? fit Matt qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase.

- Oh, non rien, esquiva Sirius. De toute façon, pourquoi j'aurai pris la peine de chercher à savoir ce qu'il était devenu après tous les sales coups qu'il nous avait fait durant notre scolarité ? Ce qu'il pouvait nous énerver lui et son air froid d'aristo ! Nous passions pratiquement tout notre temps à chercher une façon de le faire enrager à son tour, Remus, James et moi. »

Sirius avait les yeux vagues et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait être retourné loin en arrière en se remémorant tous ces bons moments. De son côté, Matt était plus qu'intrigué, pas vraiment à cause des rapports qu'entretenaient son père et celui des jumeaux Malfoy, Sirius avait toujours eu le don d'emmerder ceux qu'il n'aimait pas et il était clair que Lucius en faisait parti. Non, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était qui pouvait bien être ce James que son père avait mentionné ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ni par Sirius ni par Remus qui, de toute évidence, semblait le connaître aussi.

« P'pa ? demanda Matt en secouant son père pour le faire sortir de ses songes. C'est qui James ? »

Sirius contempla son fils un instant, indécis. Il prit cependant vite sa décision ; il avait commencé à raconter alors autant continuer.

« James était mon meilleur ami. Et aussi ton parrain, ajouta t-il après un temps.

- Euh... Hein ?! C'est pas tonton Rem' qui...

- Officiellement, non, le devança Sirius.

- Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ? interrogea Matthieu. »

Sirius soupira fortement avant de répondre. Malgré les années, ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Si tu ne le connais pas, c'est parce qu'il est mort depuis environ seize ans maintenant.

- Oh... Euh, je... je suis désolé papa... »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Matt alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Il se dit qu'un peu de réconfort était la meilleure solution. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, tous deux perdus dans leurs réflexions. Sirius sortit de ses pensées le premier et continua son histoire comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

« C'était un accident de voiture enfin, accident... Bref, dans la voiture, il y avait James, sa femme Lily qui était aussi ta marraine et leur petit garçon. Il avait un an à l'époque, tout comme toi et j'étais son parrain. »

L'homme brun sourit doucement à cette évocation.

« Nous nous sommes tous rencontrés ici, à Poudlard, continua t-il. James et Lily, Remus et Nymphadora et ta mère et moi. Nous étions pratiquement toujours collés les uns aux autre, même pour le mariage et les enfants, on a pas pu s'empêcher de tout faire presque en même temps. »

Matt laissa son père se perdre encore une fois dans ses souvenirs. C'était une très belle histoire et le jeune homme pouvait comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu, la douleur devait être encore trop vive malgré le temps passé. Cependant, pour l'instant, Matt avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait du but de sa visite matinale. D'ailleurs, le temps avait filé et les autres ne tarderaient sûrement pas à venir le chercher.

« Hey, chuchota Matt pour ne pas déranger trop brutalement son père, je suis content que tu m'aies raconté tout ça et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus bientôt; mais pour le moment, ça ne m'explique pas le pourquoi de ta réaction d'hier. »

L'entraîneur reporta de nouveau son attention sur son album scolaire qui avait glissé sur le canapé entre lui et son fils. Il recommença à le feuilleter et regarda la page qu'il avait trouvée. Il tendit encore une fois le livre à Matthieu.

C'était une photo en couleur qui s'étalait sur presque toute la totalité de la page. La première chose qui frappa l'adolescent était des yeux d'un vert intense qui lui rappela étrangement quelque chose. Ces deux prunelles appartenaient à une jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très belle avec ses cheveux auburn et son sourire éclatant. Son attention se porta ensuite sur l'adolescent d'à côté et en une fraction de seconde son souffle se coupa.

« Pu-tain, chuchota t-il en relâchant l'air de ses poumons. »

Ce garçon était le portrait craché de... Non, en fait, c'était Harry qui était la véritable réincarnation de ce jeune homme. À une petite différence près, son ami 'Ry avait de jolis yeux... Il reporta son regard sur la femme.

« Verts, chuchota Matt de nouveau. ....Bordel de merde ! s'exclama t-il ensuite à haute voix. Mais c'est quoi.... Non, en fait, qui... »

Il trouva sa réponse au bas de la photographie : James Potter et Lily Evans.

« C'est eux... Enfin, c'est... »

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu comprends maintenant, dit-il. Et... Hum... Leur fils s'appelait Harry. »

Matthieu fixa son père, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Il se laissa retomber dans le divan le regard toujours accroché à la photo. Il y avait tellement de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête, des questions, des idées, des hypothèses toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres et tout ça allaient si vite qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne était totalement vide. Quelques coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter violemment et il referma le livre dans un claquement sonore. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Vincent qui entra comme s'il était chez lui et Harry un peu en retrait.

« Salut, lança Viny en s'asseyant près de son copain. Tout va bien ? lui demanda t-il à l'oreille. »

Matthieu se tourna vers Vincent et plaça ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui et appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais pas, murmura le plus petit. »

Vincent n'insista pas pour le moment, Matt lui raconterait plus tard alors, il ne fit que le serrer plus fort.

« Bonjour Harry, fit Sirius voyant que le jeune brun ne faisait pas un geste.

- Oh, désolé. Bonjour mons... Sirius, finit Harry en remarquant le sourcil levé de son entraîneur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, merci. Et toi ?

- Bah, ça peut aller, mais ça aurait été mieux si la chose que j'ai engendrée m'avait réveillé plus en douceur et surtout quelques heures plus tard.

- Hey ! s'indigna Matt. Tu aurais pu au moins dire la "jolie" chose ! »

Comme c'était souvent le cas en présence de Matthieu Black, les autres personnes de la pièce se mirent à rirent se qui entraîna une autre bouderie de celui-ci.

« 'Ry, geignit-il. T'es censé être de mon côté, pas rire de moi !

- Ah bon ?

- Pff ! Tu me dois un câlin pour te faire pardonner.

- De toute façon, tu veux toujours des câlins, se moqua Harry.

- Pas faux ! Allez ! »

Le jeune Black tendit sa main à son ami que celui-ci attrapa pour l'aider à se lever et le ramener vers lui. Ils s'étreignirent plusieurs secondes, mais quelque chose clochait. Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, il avait l'impression que Matt le serrait plus fort que d'habitude et il savait de quoi il parlait parce qu'il avait droit à ces câlins plus d'une fois par jour.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ? dit Matt en s'éloignant.

- Aucune idée, fit Harry avec un geste désinvolte des épaules. Une impression comme ça.

- Ah... »

Matt repensa à la photographie qu'il venait de voir et examina plus attentivement les traits du garçon lui faisant face. C'était vraiment incroyable tout de même...

« Tu as vraiment de jolis yeux, dit Matthieu. »

Harry le regarda un instant bizarrement avant de lui répondre.

« Merci. Mais tu sais, si tu veux me faire des avances, tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'on soit seuls.

- Idiot, dit Matt en le bousculant légèrement. Bon, où est Dray ? »

À cette question, Harry tourna la tête de côté et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la décoration pour le moment inexistante alors, Matt n'eut d'autre choix que de demander à son amoureux.

« Il ne voulait pas venir. Il est parti déjeuner avec son groupe. D'un autre côté, poursuivit Vincent, il n'avait pas trop le choix avec cette hystérique qui s'accrochait à lui, hum... Patty ?

- Pansy, marmonna Harry le visage sombre. »

Vincent envoya un discret clin d'oeil à Matt qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il fit un signe à son père, qui avait l'air intrigué, pour qu'il ne pose aucune question.

« Dans ce cas, nous aussi on va aller manger, j'ai trop faim, dit Matt en se mettant immédiatement à sautiller vers la sortie.

- Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir terminer ma nuit, sourit Sirius. Une dernière chose Harry.

- Oui ? »

Sirius partit vers sa chambre et en revient une minute plus tard avec une feuille qu'il tendit à l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

« Tu pourrais aller afficher ça sur le tableau des annonces ? C'est la sélection des membres de l'équipe. Ça serait gentil de ta part capitaine.

- Alors, je garde mon poste de capitaine, sourit Harry.

- Ouais. Draco et toi avez fait du bon boulot donc, j'ai décidé de ne pas changer ça.

- Ok, merci coach !

- Pas de quoi. Et n'oublies pas de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il y a entraînement demain après-midi et tout le reste de la semaine. Je veux que vous soyez prêts pour le match de samedi. Bon, maintenant dehors les jeunes.

- Salut p'pa.

- Bye, dirent les deux autres. »

Une fois les trois adolescents partis, Sirius réfléchit un instant et se dirigea vers son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et attendit d'entendre le répondeur qui ne manquerait pas de se déclencher à cette heure de la journée.

« Rem' c'est moi. Hum, rappelle-moi dès que tu peux s'il te plaît. Je dois dire que je flippe un peu là. »

Il raccrocha après son bref message et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans le canapé. Où est-ce que toute cette histoire allait bien pouvoir les mener ?

ooOO0OOoo

« Je vais aller afficher ça, dit Harry en élevant légèrement la feuille qu'il tenait. Vous venez ou vous allez directement au réfectoire ?

- On ferait mieux de partir devant. Comme ça ont te garde une place, dit Vincent.

- Ok, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. »

Harry partit vers l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire, là où se trouvait le tableau d'affichage des annonces, tandis que Matt et Viny firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de leur petit déjeuné.

« Alors ? interrogea Viny. Cette discussion ?

- Oh, passionnante ! Vraiment ! s'exclama Matt.

- Oui, mais encore...

- Eh bien, j'ai appris, entre autre, que mon parrain était mort.

- Quoi ?! s'affola Vincent en stoppant l'avancée de son petit ami d'une main sur l'épaule. Rem' est...

- Non, non, non. Remus va bien.

- Euh... Tu te rends compte que je ne comprends rien, hein ? »

Le petit brun fit un sourire indulgent à son copain et se décida enfin à commencer les explications.

« Mon parrain était le meilleur ami de mon père. »

Vincent ne l'interrompit pas, mais lui fit comprendre qu'il était toujours perdu. Remus n'était-il pas le meilleur ami de Sirius ?

« Il s'appelait James Potter, continua Matthieu. Il était à Poudlard avec Rem' et mon père. Il y a seize ans, sa femme, qui était aussi ma marraine officielle, leur petit garçon de un an et lui, ont eu un accident de voiture et aucun des trois n'a survécu.

- Oh..., fit doucement Vincent. »

Ils ralentirent tous les deux le pas et parlèrent d'une voix moins forte. Les portes de la salle à manger étaient en vue et il y avait une abondance d'élèves affamés qui s'y pressaient.

« C'est pour ça que tu es bizarre ? Questionna Viny. C'est vrai que cette histoire est triste, surtout pour Sirius, mais toi quand c'est arrivé, tu avais quoi ? À peine un an alors, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu les as connu.

- Oui, mais non. Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça, dit Matt. »

Vincent l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

« Mon père m'a montré son album scolaire où il y avait des photos de ce James et.... Merde, Viny, on m'aurait dit que c'était lui le jumeau de 'Ry et j'aurais même pas discuté ! Et j'ai aussi vu une photo de sa femme, elle s'appelait Lily. Elle était vraiment belle, mais la première chose que j'ai remarquée, ce sont ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement.... verts !

- Comme Harry..., souffla Vincent. »

Matt acquiesça de la tête. Ils restèrent tous les deux à se fixer durent quelques secondes, le temps de bien assimiler. Après un temps, Vincent expira fortement.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre avant qu'Harry n'arrive et qu'il nous voit planté là. »

Le couple reprit sa marche vers les portes.

« Tu sais quoi ? reprit Viny avant d'entrer. Lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie, j'en ferai un livre ! Ce sera très vendeur j'en suis sûr !

- Idiot, murmura affectueusement Matt. »

Un petit sourire flottait à présent sur ses lèvres et c'est tout ce dont Vincent avait besoin.

ooOO0OOoo

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry franchit à son tour la porte de la grande salle à manger; il avait pris le temps d'informer certains membres de son équipe, qu'il avait croisé en chemin, des résultats et du prochain entraînement.

Il commença par chercher des yeux la table où ses amis s'étaient installés et trouva rapidement Ron, Hermione, Matthieu et Vincent en grande discussion. Il n'y avait pas de trace des autres ; ils devaient probablement déjà avoir terminé et traînaient quelque part dans le coin. Tout en zigzagant entre les tables, Harry réussit à capter l'attention de Viny et lui fit comprendre en quelques gestes qu'il devait parler aux derniers membres de son équipe et qu'il arrivait après. Son ami lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit. Cinq minutes passèrent encore et, aillant enfin terminer ce qu'il avait à faire, Harry se remit bien droit sur ses jambes après un dernier mot à l'oreille d'un des ses coéquipiers et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa table quand il vit du coin de l'oeil son frère et Zabini quitter leur place en direction de la sortie, suivis du reste de leur groupe. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il les prévenir aussi ? Probablement, mais... Hum.., nan ! Il fit demi tour et marcha vers sa propre table seulement, le regard de Matt l'en dissuada. Les bras croisés, il lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il retourne près de Draco et plus vite que ça !

Le jeune brun revint sur ses pas, résigné. Depuis quand Matt était aussi autoritaire ? Il arriva rapidement au niveau de son jumeau et l'appela :

« Hey, Draco, je voul.... »

Le blond fit comme s'il n'entendait rien et continua son chemin en accélérant un peu le pas, ce qui énerva un peu Harry. Il le rattrapa et d'une main sur l'épaule, le fit s'arrêter.

« Tu pourrais m'écouter quand j'te parle ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Ah ouais ? »

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Alors maintenant tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Pourtant, je croyais que je n'existais plus pour toi, siffla t-il. »

Avec un dernier regard, le jeune blond repartit sans se faire retenir cette fois.

Reprenant à moitié ses esprits, et comme dans un réflexe, Harry attrapa le bras de Zabini qui s'arrêta sans protester, fixant le dos de son ami avec un léger froncement de sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui ne semblait pas pressé de le relâcher. Le jeune homme essaya de récupérer son bras en le secouant, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir un très grand succès.

« Hey, oh ! Harry ! s'exclama Blaise en bougeant plus brusquement. Il serait temps que tu reviennes parmi nous !

- Hum ? fit le brun en regardant Blaise.

- Ah bon, c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu peux retirer ta main maintenant ? »

Harry suivit les yeux de Zabini et relâcha rapidement l'autre garçon.

« Désolé, marmonna t-il.

- Ouais, pas grave... Alors, tu me voulais quelque chose ou tu m'as retenu juste pour le plaisir de ma compagnie ?

- Hein ? Oh, euh... Tu diras à mon.... À Draco que la liste des membres de l'équipe est affichée et que nous sommes encore capitaines. Tu gardes ton poste toi aussi.

- Oh, ok. Et l'entraînement ?

- Demain..., souffla Harry. »

Sur un dernier regard et un signe de tête, Blaise tourna les talons et partit rejoindre son groupe. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire et les retrouva au bout d'un long couloir ; il se pressa pour les rattraper. Ils marchaient calmement tout en parlant et riant, essayant de décider de ce qu'ils feraient de leur journée. Seul Draco était isolé, marchant à quelques pas devant tout le monde, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le visage neutre. Rien d'anormal en somme, pour les autres tout du moins. Pourquoi personne ne remarquait que l'expression de Draco n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée ? Qu'elle était plus triste, plus songeuse ? Était-il le seul à vraiment le regarder ? À faire attention à lui ? Il fallait croire que oui, en ce qui concernait leurs soi-disant amis en tout cas.

Avec un soupire, Zabini allongea le pas et se retrouva aux côtés de son ami blond. Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui rapporta ce que Harry lui avait dit et pour une fois, Draco semblait porter toute son attention à ce qu'il disait. Étrange...

ooOO0OOoo

La semaine s'était déroulée à peu près normalement pour la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris leurs rythmes, les nouveaux avaient finalement réussi à s'intégrer à cette grande école, les vieilles amitiés s'étaient solidifiées et de nouvelles s'étaient créées. Tout allait pour le mieux avec en prime, une excitation que les élèves de tout âge avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir à mesure que le temps passait : dans deux jours seulement aurait lieu la première rencontre de Football de l'année. Poudlard allait défendre son titre de champion contre le collège Durmstrang qui avait terminé deuxième au classement de l'année dernière.

Les membres de l'équipe ressentaient une énorme pression peser sur eux, qui s'intensifiait à chaque nouvel encouragement des élèves impatients et curieux de voir le niveau de l'équipe cette année puisque le coach Black avait interdit à quiconque l'accès aux entraînements de ses joueurs. Il ne voulait aucune distraction possible et en profitait pour les faire travailler plus dur et plus fort que jamais. Les jeunes sportifs n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir expérimenté, un jour, un tel entraînement et avaient parfois du mal à suivre la cadence. Mais dès qu'ils se permettaient une seule petite seconde de relâchement, leur coach leur rappelait, avec toute la douceur et la gentillesse qu'il possédait, que des mauviettes pareilles n'avaient aucune chance de ne serait-ce qu'espéré la victoire et que les professionnels enduraient dix fois pire ! C'est pour cette raison, qu'en ce jeudi après-midi, le jeune Harry Malfoy se retrouvait presque complètement avachi sur son bureau, bercé par la voix soporifique de son professeur d'histoire.

C'était le dernier cours de la journée et il aurait dû en être ravi si seulement une autre rencontre de l'équipe n'était pas prévue tout de suite après. Au point où il en était, Harry doutait sérieusement pouvoir tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de la semaine sans s'écrouler de fatigue à tout moment et encore moins tenir plus de deux minutes de jeu samedi soir. Le jeune homme était courbaturé et avait des égratignures partout. Il en était même à se demander si la racine de ses cheveux le faisait souffrir ou non. Il était épuisé et ne se donnait même plus la peine d'essayer de suivre sa leçon d'histoire. Il avait arrêté d'écouter au moment où son cher enseignant leur narrait une énième bataille d'il-ne-savait-plus-trop-quoi. Son état pourrait au moins comporter des avantages s'il lui permettait d'arrêter de penser juste un instant, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même pire parce que si ses membres étaient en mode « défectueux », sa tête n'avait pas du tout suivit le même chemin apparemment. De plus, dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment, il avait une vue excellente sur le dos de la personne qu'il essayait d'oublier en tant que frère, ou d'oublier tout cour !

Depuis Dimanche, Harry avait tenté différentes approches envers son jumeau toujours poussé par Matthieu, mais dans le fond ça l'arrangeait bien ; il n'avait pas à trouver d'excuses pour se justifier de cette façon. Seulement, plus il essayait et plus il se rendait compte que Draco semblait avoir réussi à faire ce qu'il cherchait lui-même à accomplir : son frère agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Harry détestait cette situation ! Il préférait de loin les disputes puériles que cette froide indifférence que Draco avait fait s'installer entre eux. Et si seulement, il pouvait faire la même chose, tout serait terminé une bonne fois pour toute, mais mis à part Matthieu et Vincent qui le poussaient toujours vers son frère, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui refusait cet état de fait. Mais c'était normal puisqu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça ! Oui, d'accord c'était lui qui avait dit à Draco, cette fameuse nuit, qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, mais ce n'était pas sérieux ! Harry n'était jamais vraiment sérieux dans ces moments-là. Il avait juste essayé de faire réagir son frère, qu'il réalise que son attitude butée ne mènerait à rien. Et pour réagir, le blond avait réagi, mais pas de la façon qu'Harry avait espéré et maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. La manière de se comporter de son jumeau le mettait vraiment en colère, ça lui prendrait un certain temps pour lui pardonner, c'était certain ! Enfin….. Si Draco lui reparlait un jour… Et cette pensée, même si le jeune brun ne le dirait pas, lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un projectile, qui lui frappa doucement la nuque avant d'atterrir sur son bureau, sortit quelque peu l'adolescent de sa léthargie. Harry tourna sa tête le plus lentement possible vers ce qui semblait être une boule de papier chiffonnée. Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de pousser un soupir et de faire un effort pour étirer sa main et se saisir de la feuille blanche. Tout en laissant sa tête coucher sur sa table, Harry déplia la boulette et reconnu presque aussitôt l'écriture de Matt. Son ami s'amusait souvent à lui envoyer des messages en classe pour se distraire, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une quelconque plaisanterie qui était inscrit, il aurait pourtant préféré.

_Cesse de le contempler comme un amoureux éperdu et parle-lui !_

Harry grogna avant de rouler des yeux. Parfois, il détestait Matt ! Le son qu'il venait de produire fit se retourner la tête de Ron qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

« Un problème, vieux ? chuchota le roux.

- Hm…, fit Harry avec un signe désinvolte de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important. »

Ron haussa les épaules et retourna à son gribouillis qui lui servait de notes. Son ami était vraiment étrange depuis la reprise des cours, mais il finirait bien par venir lui parler de lui-même s'il en avait envie. Harry, de son côté, attrapa un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau du jeune Weasley pour pouvoir répondre à Matt. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir le sien en début de cour et Ron en aurait bien fait autant si Hermione ne l'avait pas constamment à l'œil. Le brun écrivit sa réponse sous le message de Matthieu et chiffonna de nouveau la feuille.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire depuis le début de la semaine !!_

Il n'avait pas jugé utile de commenter la partie concernant l' « amoureux éperdu », c'était une vraie perte de temps avec Matt. Il se tourna vers son ami qui avait pris place quelques rangées derrière et lui lança le message un peu plus fort que nécessaire qui le frappa au milieu du front. Au moins, il savait viser… Après ça, l'adolescent reprit sa position initiale en espérant ne plus avoir à bouger jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il n'avait aucune idée tu temps qu'il restait, mais ne pensa même pas à faire l'effort de vérifier ; la sonnerie l'avertirait de toute façon. Cependant, Matt ne devait pas avoir compris ses intentions puisqu'un nouveau projectile lui atterrit sur la tête cette fois. Retenant un gémissement de désespoir, Harry s'empara une nouvelle fois du message avant de le lire.

_Tu n'essayes pas assez fort ! _

Non, mais c'était la meilleur celle-là ! Il se donnait un mal de chien pour arranger les choses pendant que l'autre abruti s'évertuait à l'ignorer royalement et c'était lui qui ne faisait pas assez d'effort ?! Il était à bout…. Vraiment….

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! s'écria t-il soudain en se relevant, toute fatigue oubliée. Fabriquer une affiche géante !!! »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les yeux écarquillés de Matt qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait crié et que maintenant tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent de dépit avant de se rouvrir lentement pour faire le tour de la salle. Son professeur si imperturbable généralement avait arrêté son monologue et semblait chercher, autour de lui, la cause de cet arrêt soudain. Même Draco le regardait, à présent, avec la même expression surprise que tous les autres élèves. Au moins ça changeait de d'habitude, se dit Harry et à son plus grand bonheur, la sonnerie se fit entendre à ce moment. C'est avec soulagement qu'il attrapa son sac en vitesse avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son frère ; il pouvait bien en profiter maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité !

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs mètres qu'Harry jugea qu'il pouvait ralentir. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer tout en marchant vers le lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe et fouilla brièvement dans son sac pour en extirper une barre de céréales. Sirius avait exigé qu'ils mangent quelque chose de nutritif avant chaque rencontre parce qu'une perte de connaissance ne les dispenserait pas de courir. Harry avait cru qu'avoir son idole comme coach serait vraiment génial ; il commençait un peu à douter maintenant…. Et lorsqu'il mordit paresseusement dans con encas, la seule vision qu'il avait était celle de son lit qui paraissait si confortable et qui semblait l'appeler. C'était une chance qu'il ait pensé à prendre ses vêtements de sport en même temps que ses cahiers de cours de l'après-midi, même si c'était un peu plus lourd, parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à redescendre de la tour où se trouvait sa chambre.

L'adolescent était presque arrivé à destination lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Neville courir dans sa direction, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il fallut au moins dix secondes au nouvel arrivant pour reprendre une respiration à peu près normale et pouvoir enfin parler.

« Harry…… Je t'appelle depuis… depuis que tu es sorti de la salle de classe.

- Oh…, dit Harry en s'appuyant au mur derrière lui. Désolé Nev. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le garçon de la même taille qu'Harry se remit enfin droit et pencha un peu sa tête de côté tout en observant son ami fermer les yeux comme s'il allait s'endormir.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il.

- Tu me crois si je te réponds, oui ?

- Non ! »

Harry esquissa un léger sourire.

« T'en fais pas, c'est juste le Foot qui m'épuise complètement.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en découvrant ses yeux verts pour regarder Neville. Pourquoi ?

- Hum… Rien, c'est juste que tout le monde trouve que tu es un peu bizarre dernièrement.

- Bizarre ? demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils.

- Mouais, mais c'est sûrement juste tes entraînements comme tu dis et puis c'est vrai que presque tous tes co-équipiers ressemblent à des zombis, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Cette fois, Harry rit franchement.

« Ouais ! Sirius est un vrai tyran ! Mais bon, toi, pourquoi tu me poursuivais ?

- Ah oui, fit Neville, semblant se rappeler du but de la conversation. Tiens, c'est tombé de ton sac quand tu es parti précipitamment, dit le garçon en lui tendant un bout de papier plier en quatre.

- Oh, merci. »

Harry prit ce que son ami lui tendait et le déplia pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit. Probablement un autre mot de Matt…

_Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois, Potter._

Les sourcils du brun se relevèrent. Ce n'était certainement pas de Matt et de toute évidence, ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, mais un élève dans cette école semblait s'être fait un ennemi…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée, dit Harry en repliant la feuille. Mais ce n'est pas à moi, désolé.

- Pourtant….. »

À cet instant, Neville se fit couper la parole par de nombreux cris venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Curieux, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le bruit où un nombre conséquent d'élèves semblait s'être rassemblé. Se décollant lentement du mur, Harry fit quelques pas dans la direction de tout ce raffut, son ami à sa suite. Plus il avançait, plus son air devenait grave ; un étrange sentiment lui étreignant la poitrine et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte que l'adolescent jeta négligemment le morceau de papier, qu'il tenait encore à la main, dans la première poubelle venue. Ça ne le concernait pas de toute façon… À mesure qu'il approchait, ses enjambées se firent plus grandes et bientôt il arriva à cette foule qui ne cessait des scander : « Oui, vas-y, frappe !!! » Difficilement, Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin tout en murmurant des excuses à ceux qu'il bousculait.

« Vincent, non !!, hurla quelqu'un. »

Le brun se figea et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Il connaissait cette voix.

* * *

À suivre....

Alors ?

Le chapitre est un peu moins long que d'habitude, mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupé en deux !! Je n'avais pas terminer la seconde partie et je trouvais que l'attente avait été suffisamment longue (non vraiment !). Donc, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais cette fois, je ne me risquerai pas à déterminer une date de publication. Je le posterai lorsqu'il sera terminé^^

Sinon, j'indiquerai sur mon profil l'avancé de l'histoire et j'essayerai de le mettre à jours le plus souvent possible. Et c'est aussi sur mon profil que je répondrai désormais aux reviews anonymes. Voilà !

À bientôt

meliy

-xxx-


End file.
